Catch Me
by imperfectandchaotic
Summary: [SasuSaku] Reunions. Football. Music. Friends. Enemies. Jealousy. Trust. Promises. Dares. Kisses. Tears. Love. So is the way of best friends. [Epilogue Up.]
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names.

**Summary:** They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

******Chapter One**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

A pale hand reached out from underneath a mound of covers and groped around for the alarm clock. It fell to the floor with a clatter a few seconds later. Groaning, Sakura Haruno stumbled out of bed, proceeding to glare outside her window at the persistent drizzle that drummed against her window. As the teen tripped over her alarm clock, she discovered why she was awake at this god-forsaken hour.

"Oh Shit!"

It was the first day of school.

* * *

Sakura was still muttering obscenities as she ran out the door ten minutes later. _It just had to be laundry day today. _Yes, laundry day. It was the reason why Sakura had only a pair of jeans stuffed into her bag instead of jeans and a shirt. Her uniform, which consisted of a white button down blouse (with the school crest sewn over the heart) and a black skirt, was only to be worn for the "Welcome Back" assembly, and all other assemblies during the year. After that, students were free to change into their regular clothes.

Poor Sakura. She was stuck wearing a pair of jeans and the school blouse for the rest of the day. But she could handle that. What Sakura couldn't handle, was being late. She hated it. Luckily, she knew Konoha like the back of her hand.

Which was pretty good considering her one-year absence.

_Flashback_

"_I'll miss you…."_

"_Hn"_

"…"

"_Bye."_

"_Don't say that! If you say good-bye, it means you'll never see them again."_

_Smirk. "See you around then, Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

She sighed quietly to herself as she ran, a small umbrella covering her unusual bright pink hair and clothes. _I wonder if he's any different, _Sakura thought to herself. She immediately dismissed the idea. He had never really changed in the 10 years that she'd known him. Only once, really…_When he lost his family._

The girl swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat. "_That was a long time ago. Stop dwelling on it." _Sakura's inner-self scolded. Konoha High had come into view, jade green eyes focusing on it through the sheen of rain.

Konoha High School was quite…well, something. A colossal staircase, flanked on either side by brick, rose to a formidable eight feet. It expanded out into two balconies on either side, before finally joining itself to the actual building.

The fleeting image of a snapping tree branch flitted in and out of Sakura's mind. It had haunted her since she was little. She was terrified of heights, but it was a small price to pay for the friendship that followed soon after.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day, and young Sakura Haruno was sitting in the tree in her backyard, some of it's branches going over her fence to sway above the sidewalk on the other side. Sakura whistled a tune, and sung happily to herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice through the branches._

"_Hello?"_

_The little girl maneuvered through the branches towards those that hung over her fence. To her surprise, she found a boy, about her age, standing under her. His dark hair was naturally spiky, and he stood with unbridled confidence, for a six-year-old. But what caught Sakura most were his eyes. They were so dark, so mysterious, and so cold…_

"_Hi!" The girl smiled at him. She watched as he frowned in displeasure._

"_I can't see you." It was Sakura's turn to frown. Her mother had always warned her about the branches over the sidewalk. But she wanted to meet this boy, so she decided to brave the weaker branches. As she slipped out into the bright sunlight, the boy looked up._

"_Hi," he greeted, staring up at her. "What were you doing?" _

_She was surprised. "Singing, whistling, why?"_

_He shrugged. "Just wondering. Who are you?"_

"_Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you." She smiled cutely at him, using the manners she'd been taught. "What's your name?"_

_He smirked (A/N: He can already do that. Go with it ppl!) "Sasuke Uchiha" he replied proudly. _

_The girl nodded, but as she moved to re-enter her backyard and go around the house over to him, a vicious cracking began. _

_Terrified, the girl realized the branch was bending under her weight. "Sasuke!" she called desperately, "The branch is breaking!" He stared up, shocked. With a final snap, the branch broke off, and Sakura fell, screaming. But, (And she thanked the gods for this) Sasuke was right there, ready to catch her. Well, okay. Break her fall. When Sakura's parents found them, they found a freaked-out Sasuke gently hugging a tearful Sakura. My, oh my. Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura fought to control the twisting knot that had begun to fester in the pit of her stomach. Ever since that day, a terrible fear of heights had terrorized her. The very thought of climbing all the way up those stairs was making her nauseous. But Sakura gritted her teeth, and headed for the stone steps.

All sorts of students were clustered in various positions on and around the stairs: black and white masses, clutching umbrellas. Sakura kept her gaze determinedly straight ahead; trying hard to ignore the stares she was receiving.

Finally, she reached the top. Even though she was afraid to, Sakura made her way over to the right balcony and leaned carefully against the edge. The view was breathtaking. The entire city of Konoha was shrouded in mist, creating a beautiful effect. Tree branches swayed in the rain, water dripping rhythmically off the leaves. Sakura smiled to herself. _It's so pretty. _Then she realized how cold it was. Her breath came out in wisps of cloud, mingling with the air until it disappeared. Goosebumps rippled up and down her arms, and Sakura rubbed them with her free hand. _Damn. I should have brought a jacket. _She then caught sight of the cheery blossom trees. There were two on each side of the staircase, large and strong. The pink petals whirled about in the wind, and Sakura caught one, not before catching sight of the ground below. The old fear returned instantly. Slowly, the girl edged away from the ledge.

_It would really suck to fall from here…_

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than a storm of girls rampaged up towards her. A blonde, who appeared to be the leader, shoved Sakura roughly.

"Move it, bitch!"

And before Sakura knew it, she had tumbled over the side of the balcony, and was falling.

But this time, there was no Sasuke to catch her…

Or was there?

_**SasuSaku **  
_

_She's supposed to be back today…_

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! What's up with you, man?"

Said teen turned towards his friend. "Shut up, dobe. Nothing's wrong with me."

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki that is, looked unconvinced. "Whatever, dude."

The boys' pearl-eyed friend, Neji Hyuuga, spoke up. "He has a point, Uchiha. You seem really spaced-out this morning."

The raven-haired boy glared at him. "Not you too, Hyuuga. For the last time: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

Sasuke's eyes were flickering crimson: a sure sign of danger. Naruto and Neji immediately backed off. Whatever was bugging the Uchiha prodigy, he did _not_ want to talk about it. Sasuke had been popular from the moment he stepped foot onto Konoha grounds. The girls immediately flocked to his good looks, and were definitely turned-on by his cold attitude. He was a basketball star, and almost every boy wanted to be him. Yup, he was popular all right. The three friends were standing under the right balcony, instead of on the steps. The reason why appeared suddenly in a stampede of fan-girls. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji listened as the girls raced up the stairs, shrieking about their hair. Vain, slutty, and annoying: characteristics that defined about 98 of Konoha High's female population. The other two percent was for the already attached girls, and those who didn't like Sasuke. As you probably realize, that's not a lot.

"Move it, bitch!"

Sasuke cringed inwardly at the sound of his fan club's president. _She's probably knocking off some poor freshman. _He thought to himself. Contrary to what many believe, Sasuke was a pretty decent guy; just don't annoy him. But, no one's listening to the author, so…. Sasuke's a cold, bastard at school, who doesn't give a damn about anyone. (NOT TRUE!) He cared about Neji, Naruto, Sakura, (duh), James, his butler, Madeline, his cook, and he liked his servants well enough. Sasuke cared about quite a few, thanks very much. Not to mention most of his family, but that was private territory. Only one person was allowed there…

A scream sounded, one so familiar, so etched into Sasuke's brain that he didn't even have to think twice about who it was.

_Sakura._

**_SasuSaku_**

Funny, her only coherent thought as she fell was:

_I haven't even seen him yet_…

But Fate was having fun, so it decided to throw Chance into the predicament.

* * *

Sasuke wordlessly moved to the edge of the balcony's underside, exposing himself to the rain and wind. Less than a second later, something fell into his arms, in a flurry of pink hair.

Sakura wasn't falling anymore. In fact, she was safe, nestled into someone's strong arms. Her heart was still thundering in her ears, pounding against her ribcage. But she was safe. Thank-you gods! And thank-you to this boy with impeccable timing…

­­

She looked up, and saw a pair of eyes. They were as dark and as cold as a starless midnight. Yet so blissfully _familiar…_

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. Is it good? Do you hate it? Let me know. Please keep in mind; this is my first fanfic _ever. _Go easy, huh? Thanks a lot. If you liked this, here's a preview for the next chapter:

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Neji were surprised, to say the least. They were astonished, bamboozled, amazed. SASUKE UCHIHA WAS SHOWING EMOTION! It was a miracle. A miracle that came in the form of a girl with pink hair. And he was even hugging her, for Pete's sake. The two friends glanced at each other, then at the pair who were getting wetter and wetter with each passing second. Yes, Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

P.S Does anyone have a good definition for the –kun suffix? I need one for the next chapter, one a 7-year old Sakura would understand. She wants to know why Sasuke's mother calls him Sasuke-kun.

Thx


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names.

**Summary:** They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

**Chapter 2**

"_Sasuke."_

She must have been dreaming. Sakura pinched her arm. _Ouch. _Nope, definitely real. Sasuke smirked.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." He told her.

Tears of relief sprung into Sakura's eyes. "Sasuke!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. He put her down gently, and she buried her face into his chest. Sakura's slight frame shook with sobs. The dark-eyed teen smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. Neji raised his eyebrows. Naruto looked dumfounded. Sasuke was smiling, not smirking. And the school day hadn't even begun. The rest of the students were shooting them curious looks, as the youngest Uchiha wrapped his arms around the pink-haired girl and rested his chin atop her head. She still smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Sakura." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly, "calm down. You're okay." He was oblivious to the rain still falling around them. He didn't care that his white shirt was now see-through, and he was soaked to the bone. Whispers went from ear to ear, as the students filed into the school when the bell rang. Neji and Naruto shot them all death glares. Trouble was brewing.

Naruto and Neji were surprised, to say the least. They were astonished, bamboozled, amazed. SASUKE UCHIHA WAS SHOWING EMOTION! It was a miracle. A miracle that came in the form of a girl with pink hair. And he was even hugging her, for Pete's sake. The two friends glanced at each other, then at the pair who were getting wetter and wetter with each passing second. Yes, Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

But it would have to wait. The bell had rung, and the rain was now coming down in buckets. Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder tentatively. The boy glanced at him, as did Sakura.

"Sorry to break-up the reunion here, guys. But the bell just rang, and you two are soaking wet."

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at themselves, then at each other. The girl flushed red, crossing her arms over her chest. "C'mon, then!"

The four teens ran for it. Once inside, they all stood there, panting. Sakura groaned at her soaked appearance and rung out the bottom of her blouse. An impressive puddle formed at her feet. "I can't walk into class like this!"

The three boys looked at each other. Naruto and Neji were just damp, and Sasuke didn't really care that his entire upper body was now for the viewing. Besides, it was more appropriate for him to walk around like that…but only slightly more. Then Naruto had a brilliant idea. (A/N: really?) "I got it! Hey, Sasuke-teme, do you still have your lucky shirt?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment. Wow, the dobe had a good idea. You don't see that everyday. As he fished around in his bag, Sakura was snickering at the fact that Sasuke had been called a bastard.

Sasuke held up a navy t-shirt, with a wide collar and the Uchiha fan on the back. (A/N: Genin outfit ppl) Sakura took it, and immediately flipped up the hem. And there, sewn on the bottom left side of Sasuke's shirt, was a little cherry blossom. Naruto and Neji looked at Sasuke, who was looking at the shirt in Sakura's hands. "Lucky shirt, huh?"

_Flashback_

"_I made you something."_

_Sakura handed him a box. They were at the airport, a few minutes before Sakura was due to board a plane that would take her to the U.S. For a whole year._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Aren't I supposed to give you a going away present?" _

_The girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I have gifts from you anyhow." Sakura indicated the set of keys around her neck, and the charm bracelet on her wrist. "I wanted to give you something special."_

_He opened it. It was a shirt. Just like all his others, except it was navy blue instead of black. "I have a lot of shirts, Sakura."_

_She nodded, but said, "Not one that I made you. You look better in navy blue anyway. Besides, do any of your shirts have this on them?" Picking up the piece of clothing, Sakura turned the hem inside out. _

_On the left side, was a little cherry blossom? Sasuke looked at it, then back at her. She grinned coyly. "Just something to remember me by."_

_Sasuke had a quizzical look on his face. "Why the left side?"_

"_Because that's where the heart is."_

_End Flashback _

Sakura headed for the bathroom, and Neji and Naruto for their class. "We'll meet you there." Sasuke told them. All three stopped in their tracks when they heard a shriek inside the girls' bathroom. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke exchanged apprehensive looks. An enraged Sakura emerged. Sasuke's shirt fit her quite well, actually. That was the problem.

"YOU SHRANK IT!"

Sasuke cringed, and his friends looked terrified. Sakura was glaring at him; you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I can't believe you shrank this shirt! Do you know how long it took for me to make this?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Sakura. I wore that shirt a lot."

She was calming down, much to their relief. "Yeah, you better have."

Naruto and Neji were staring at Sakura like she was the scariest thing they'd ever seen. Sakura looked right back. Sasuke glanced from them to her a few times before saying "Oh. Right, Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Guys, this is Sakura Haruno."

The girl smiled at them. Naruto flashed her a cheeky grin. "Hiya Sakura!" Neji just nodded at her. Sakura didn't mind; Sasuke was like that too. If he nodded, then it was a sign of respect. Neji figured Sakura must be something, to be able to gain the friendship of the cold Uchiha.

Finally, the four teens headed to their homeroom class. "Do you know who our teacher is?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by a look from Sasuke. The classroom door was closed, but no one made a move to knock. The pink-haired girl was beginning to feel apprehensive.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed quietly, and faced his oldest friend. "Sakura, I don't really know how to say this, but our teacher is…"

The door swung open, revealing a silver-haired man. A mask covered most of his face, save his right eye.

"…Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her face paled. She looked at Sasuke, then at the man who stood before them. Wordlessly, she untied the headband that held up her long pink hair. A metal plate was attached to navy material. The plate was engraved with the symbol of Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. An identical headband slanted from Kakashi's forehead to cover his left eye.

"You're…you're Kakashi?"

The man's lone eye widened in surprise. " Who wants to know?"

"Sakura Haruno." She lifted her gaze from the symbol in her hand, and stared up at him. "You knew my grandfather."

Kakashi, for the first time in his life, was speechless. "Hiroko? Y…you're his granddaughter?"

Sakura nodded. And Naruto, of course, had to ask, "Who's Hiroko?"

Everyone turned to look at him. The fox-like boy seemed to shrink under their gaze. "Sorry…heheheh"

The man paid no attention. "Hiroko was one of the best ninja to ever come out of the old Konoha. He was a good friend."

Sakura spoke up. "You were part of his three-man team. Hiroko Haruno, Hatake Kakashi, and Taliema Konochie." She swallowed, and her fingers shook as they closed around the metal plate. Sasuke unconsciously moved closer, and touched her shoulder. Sakura's eyes glistened, as she fixed Kakashi with a hard stare. "You were there when he died."

Naruto and Neji stared at their teacher in wonder. They had no idea of Kakashi's past. It seemed Sakura was more connected then most.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I was there. Hiroko died honorably on the battlefield. We were protecting a charge, but we were ambushed. Taliema didn't make it either." He motioned to Sakura's closed fist. "That's his forehead protector, isn't it?" It was more of a statement then a question. Sakura nodded.

"My mother gave it to me when I was eight, the year my grandfather passed away. I visit his memorial every year." She handed the forehead protector to Kakashi. He seemed to know every scratch and dent. Sakura smiled weakly. "I just wanted to meet one of the people who knew him best."

Kakashi handed it back. "Well, it's an honor Miss Sakura, to meet the person Hiroko treasured most."

Sakura tied the forehead protector on her head once more and smiled.

"So, Miss Haruno, welcome to Konoha High. May I ask why you were absent last year?"

His students were taken aback by his sudden change of mood. Kakashi winked at them. "Well, Sakura?"

The girl giggled, and replied, "I was living in the U.S with my aunt last year."

The five of them walked into the classroom, and everyone else stared. Sakura swallowed nervously and inched closer to Sasuke. Every girl, except two, was glaring at her. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead about a hundred times over. The boys, on the other hand, were drooling with hearts in their eyes.

"Class," Kakashi announced, "please welcome our newest student, Sakura Haruno. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Reluctantly, Sakura stepped away from Sasuke and stood alone at the front of the room. "Umm, well I'm 17, I love football, and my best friends are Sasuke Uchiha, (all the boys glared at him. He smirked) and Shadow, our golden retriever."

"How can you be best friends with Sasuke?" demanded a girl in the front row, "you've only known him for five minutes!"

She wasn't exactly sure if she was supposed to answer that one. "Well, actually," Sakura began, casting a sideways glance at Sasuke, who shrugged. "We've been friends for quite a while now."

The blonde who had pushed Sakura earlier snorted. "Whatever. I don't believe you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She quipped. Naruto chuckled, and even Neji cracked a smile. Sasuke smirked, and the three of them headed for their respective desks.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? Where am I supposed to—"

"Right next to Sasuke." Her teacher replied, apparently absorbed in a little orange book.

"WHAT! HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT WITH SASUKE!"

"Because," replied Kakashi patiently, "that's the only desk available."

Sakura headed down the row towards Sasuke, who had stood to let her go behind his desk to hers. As she walked, she noticed a boy in the row across from Sasuke's. _Strange, he looks sort of like Sasuke. Weird. _Even weirder though, was what happened next. The Sasuke-look-alike stuck his foot out in Sakura's path. It happened so fast that she had no time to react. Sakura tripped, arms flailing. She expected to do a face-plant into the ground, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and steadied her.

Sasuke stared down at her, something akin to concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded, and he let go. Then he turned to Sakura's tripper.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to punch Sai's face in. The other boy was standing now, a mocking grin on his face. "Aww. Did I trip Sasuke's little girlfriend?" he asked in a babyish voice. The entire class had gathered around them, Naruto and Neji ready to jump in if things got ugly. The Uchiha's rage clawed at his chest, and his eyes flashed red. Everyone automatically took a step backwards. He was really pissed. Sasuke lunged at Sai, but not before Sakura grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, panting slightly from the supreme effort it took to hold back the enraged boy. Sasuke struggled against her grip; she was really strong, considering how small she was.

"He tripped you. No warning, no nothing. He deserves a good ass-kicking, the bastard."

She was in front of him now, with both hands on his chest. "I know. I think we can both agree this guy's a jackass. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people like him in the world. Liars, cheaters, people who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. As much as we'd like it to, beating people up doesn't do much. Except maybe relieve stress." There was a collective chuckle from around them. "Besides, there are way too many evil people in the world. No one could possibly kick all their asses. Not even you, Sasuke-kun." This time, everyone gasped, but Sakura didn't notice.

"So Sasuke, you have two choices here. One, you could turn around, sit down, and be a man. Or two, you could waste your time and energy fighting this nobody, (Sai was insulted at this) and get yourself suspended. Then I'd have no one to walk home with for a week. Is that what you want?"

The class stood with baited breath. (A/N: dun dun dun duh) Finally, Sasuke said "Hn" and strolled away to his desk, a pleased Sakura after him.

_Lunchtime_

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

Sakura reached up, and on her tiptoes, ruffled Sasuke's ebony spikes. He grunted, and swatted her hand away. "Whatever, Sakura." She just smiled at him, like a proud mother to her son. Suddenly, a voice made her turn.

"Sakura!"

Two girls she recognized from homeroom ran towards her. One was a brunette, with her hair up in two Chinese buns. The other had darker, shorter hair, and eyes that were identical to Neji's. The brunette stuck her hand out, and Sakura shook it.

"Hi. I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata." The other girl smiled shyly. "P-pleased to m-meet you, Sakura-san."

"Please, call me Sakura." The pink-haired girl grinned. "Are you related to Neji by any chance, Hinata?"

She nodded. "N-Neji-san is my cousin."

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Sakura?"

Tenten looked at Sakura expectantly. She in turn, glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged. "Go ahead."

Sakura grinned again. "See you later then, Sasuke-kun." Tenten and Hinata exchanged significant looks, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Shall we?"

The three girls sat down together at the base of a cherry blossom tree. Sakura pulled an apple out of her bag and bit into it hungrily. They all ate quietly for a minute or two, until Tenten broke the silence.

"So, Sakura. You and Sasuke, huh?"

Said girl choked in surprise. Sakura coughed, and managed to spit out the piece of apple she'd been chewing on. "What? Me and Sasuke? What gave you that idea?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but Sakura said quickly,

"Wait. Don't answer that. Guys, Sasuke and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

Tenten raised her eyebrows and replied skeptically, "You called him Sasuke-kun. Nobody calls him that, not even Ino."

"Who's Ino?"

"S-She's the president of Sasuke-san's fan club." Hinata explained.

"The blonde one in our class?"

They nodded. Sakura's eyebrows arched together. "Really now." She sighed, and said carefully, "Sasuke and I are not dating. Sasuke-kun is what his mother used to call him."

"And how do you know that?" the brunette demanded.

"Let's just say Sasuke and I go way back."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "How far, exactly? You'd have to know Sasuke for a pretty long time to know what his mother called him."

Sakura was getting annoyed at the endless questions. "Ten years long enough for you?" she snapped.

Flashback 

"_Sasuke-kun, would you please pass me the salad dressing?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her son._

"_Yes, mom." Sasuke fetched it._

_Sakura cocked her head. She had been invited, once again, to stay at the Uchiha Manor for dinner. This was not an odd occurrence now, part of the friendship that was about a yearlong._

"_Mrs.…Mikoto?" Sakura struggled to overcome the need to be formal as she addressed the older woman._

"_Yes, Sakura?"_

"_I was just wondering…"_

_Sasuke's mother gazed at her expectantly. She looked quite like Sasuke; raven black hair, porcelain skin. Only, Sasuke had his father's eyes. Where as Mikoto's were blue like the ocean._

"_Why do you call Sasuke Sasuke-kun?" Sakura managed to get it all out. It had been puzzling her for quite some time now._

_Mikoto smiled gently, and ruffled her son's spiky hair. Sakura tried to stifle her giggles as Sasuke frowned, and said,_

"_Cut it out, mom."_

_She heeded his request, and turned back to Sakura._

"_Well, when you add the –Kun suffix to a boy's name, it shows him you…" Mikoto paused, trying to find words that seven year-old Sakura could understand._

"_It shows him you feel affection for him, that you like him a whole lot." She smiled at Sakura, who had her little face scrunched up, trying to process what she'd been told._

"_So, it's like, you love Sasuke, so you call him Sasuke-kun?"_

_The woman nodded. "That's right."_

_There was a beat of silence, and then Sakura turned to Sasuke, who sat beside her._

"_May I call you Sasuke-kun?"_

_Young Sasuke looked at her, then to his mother, who was smiling at him._

"_Uh, I guess so. Sure."_

_Sakura grinned cheerily, clapping her hands._

"_Thanks…Sasuke-kun."_

_End Flashback _

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke strolled up just then, only to hear the end of the previous conversation.

"Ten years, Sasuke? And next you'll tell me you haven't made a move on her yet."

The three girls turned at Naruto's voice, and Sakura blushed.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke growled. He looked down at Sakura, who replied,

"It's a bit more complicated then that, Naruto." She glanced at everyone gathered around. "We can't really explain it."

"But that's the beauty of all this, isn't it?"

Six teens looked up, only to find Kakashi sitting in the tree above their heads. Smoke still lingered around his crouching form. Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Kakashi-sensei? I thought retired shinobi weren't allowed to use ninja art anymore." Kakashi shrugged innocently at her. "And how much of this conversation did you hear?"

The ex-ninja hopped down. "The end, mostly. Here you all are, refusing to accept the friendship between Sasuke and Sakura." Tenten and Naruto flushed. "What's so amazing about it?"

Tenten pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "She calls him Sasuke-kun! Not even Ino calls him Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi was unmoved. "Well Tenten, ten years is quite a long time. Ino has only known Sasuke for about a year, and only likes him for his looks. If you were Sasuke, would you want Ino to call you Sasuke-kun?"

The girl faltered. "Well…no."

Their Sensei nodded. "Right. And maybe the reason these two haven't dated (glance at Naruto) is because of their long-term friendship. I doubt either of them would be willing to jeopardize it."

The fox-like boy shrugged. "Whatever."

"And quite a friendship this is. " continued Kakashi. "A cold orphan, and a sweet little girl." Both Sakura and Sasuke bristled.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke isn't that bad." Sakura informed him. "He just, likes to keep his own life close." Sasuke was glaring at his teacher.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you consider yourself a friend of Sasuke's?" she nodded. "A good friend?"

The pink-haired girl was slightly confused. "Do you mean do I think I'm _his _good friend, or is he my good friend"?

"The first one."

Shrug. "That's Sasuke's opinion."

"Would you tell him your darkest secrets?" Everyone, save the Uchiha prodigy, was staring at Sakura.

"Actually, he already knows those." Eyebrows everywhere were getting some exercise.

"Would you lie for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you take another life for him?"

"It depends, really."

And now, the true test of friendship. Even Sasuke was looking now. He knew what was coming next.

"Would you, given the choice, sacrifice your life to save his?"

No hesitation. "Of course."

Naruto couldn't help himself. "Why?" he blurted.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Because Sasuke is my best friend. Always has been, always will be. A life-and-death situation isn't going to change that."

Kakashi nodded approvingly, and fixed Sasuke with a hard look. "Don't ever lose her, Sasuke." He indicated Sakura. "Someone like her is one in a million."

The girl fought to hide her blush as Sasuke gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Aa."

The man smiled, and disappeared wordlessly in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Naruto then rounded on Sasuke.

"Aa? Aa? Is that all you can say?"

Sasuke ignored him, and began walking away.

Naruto was about to give chase, but Sakura held him back.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto."

The blonde gave her an incredulous look.

"What do you mean, don't worry? You just admitted you're willing to die for Sasuke, and he doesn't even thank you. And you're okay with that?"

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke isn't a words person. He's not good with public displays of affection, either. But just because he doesn't say so, doesn't mean Sasuke doesn't appreciate his  
friends, or what he has."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Sakura seemed to know Sasuke better then anyone, even Kakashi, who knew his parents. It was amazing, really. The way Sakura understood and accepted Sasuke's mannerisms and habits without question. Not many could withstand the Uchiha's wrath, let alone predict it. The jade-eyed girl had caught up to Sasuke now; they were standing several feet away. Neji strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked her dark-haired companion.

The pearl-eyed Hyuuga couldn't believe it. She was asking _him_ if he was all right. In his opinion, Sasuke should be _thanking _Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura responded, poking Sasuke in the gut. He grunted. What happened next, surprised them all. Sasuke grabbed Sakura into a headlock, and proceeded to give her a vicious noogie.

What a sec. What?

Yes, you heard right people. A noogie.

Sakura managed to wriggle away, laughing. The girl dashed off, Sasuke in hot pursuit. The boy was grinning, the sight of a lifetime. Everyone on the grounds was staring at the pair. The girl ran towards Neji, who resisted the overwhelming urge to move away. She hid behind him, giggling. Sasuke swung his head around, blocking her path. She dug in her heels, and ran the other way.

Finally, Sasuke caught up, and pounced. The two friends tussled, and Sakura ended up on top, her slim hands pinning Sasuke's wrists to the grass. They were both panting, and smiling.

At last, she broke the silence.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She grinned, and rolled off him. They sat side by side in the grass.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise." An annoyingly familiar voice sliced through the still air of the grounds. Sai and his cronies marched up, conceited airs about them. Sasuke immediately got up, helping Sakura do the same. He glared at Sai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

The other boy feigned a look of shock. "Why, isn't not everyday you get to see the famous Sasuke Uchiha beaten. By a girl, no less. That's a whole new low."

Sakura stepped deftly between the pair. "I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." she growled. Her eyes were blazing with a fire that Sasuke both knew and feared. Sakura was pissed. Really pissed.

"Oh, " said Sai. "You mean that I think girls are weak little things, and men are always better and stronger?" he paused, considering what he'd just said. "Well, most men." He stole a glance at Sasuke, who had a strange look on his face. Poor Sai. For once, Sasuke actually felt sorry for him. He had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

Absolutely no idea.

Sakura smiled wickedly. A grin that sent shivers down even Sasuke's spine.

"Care to test that theory?"

**A/N:** Glad that's done! I love cliffhangers; they're so exciting! Sorry if Sasuke's a bit OOC this chapter, I just needed to show how his relationship with Sakura affected him. And is the whole Kakashi ninja thing okay? Lemme know. Since school's started, I'll probably only be able to update during the weekends. If I get some time next week, I'll start the third chapter. I got reviews! It's sooo cool! Glad you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names.

**Summary**: They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3**

"Care to test that theory?"

The question hung in the air. Sai smirked, and Sasuke frowned. No one smirked but him.

"What? You, a pathetic little girl, want to challenge me?" Sai and his annoying friends laughed. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She put on a shocked face.

"Oh?" she taunted, "I had no idea you were…chicken."

The laughter stopped abruptly. Sasuke was tempted, but settled for a smirk. Sai growled, and put his face inches from Sakura's. She stood her ground.

"I could take you. Anytime, anywhere." he snarled. Sakura was unmoved.

"Prove it."

Sai stepped back, to Sakura's relief. His breath stunk something awful.

"Tomorrow." He announced, "On the football field. I challenge you to a game." He pointed to himself, then at his three friends. "Us four, against you, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and one other person." He smiled devilishly. "Your best friend can't play."

Sasuke was mad at this, but Sakura helped him save face.

"Why not?" she demanded, "Afraid he'll kick your ass?"

Naruto howled with laughter, and Neji allowed himself a small chuckle. Sakura never missed a beat.

"Fine, I accept your terms. "

They shook on it, and Sai walked away. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke were gathered around the pink-haired girl.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Naruto yelled. Neji said,

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sai is one of the best players here."

"But he's not the best." Sakura pointed out. "So who is?"

Simultaneously, Naruto and Neji looked at Sasuke, who smirked.

"Me."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "So modest, huh, Sasuke-kun." She glanced at the three of them. "I'm assuming you're all on the football team here?"

They nodded. Sasuke, of course, was captain, and quarterback.

She grinned, and turned to Neji and Naruto. "You guys don't have to do this, you know."

Naruto was appalled. "What do you mean, don't have to? OF COURSE WE DO! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to kick Sai Roukishin's butt! I am so not passing this up."

Neji nodded in affirmation. "For once, I agree with him."

The girl smiled big. "Thanks, you guys." She then turned back to Sasuke. "We're still missing one other player. Any ideas?"

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto exchanged glances.

"There's only one guy for a time like this…"

Sasuke smirked. "Shikamaru Nara."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Shikamaru winced. _Here we go, _he thought. Ino Yanamaka was on a rampage, once again. Over Sasuke Uchiha, and his relationship with a girl with pink hair.

"Calm down, Ino." He rubbed his face tiredly. "This is so troublesome."

The raging blonde whirled on him. "What do you mean, _calm down_? I'm about to lose Sasuke to some freak with pink hair and a big forehead!"

_Who's actually quite pretty. _The dark-haired genius mused. But he didn't dare say so aloud.

The boy's forehead creased as he rubbed his temples, frowning. "Man," he groaned, "my head hurts."

Ino, not surprisingly, ignored him and continued her rant.

"THIS SUCKS ASS! I'VE BEEN WAITING AN ENTIRE YEAR FOR SASUKE TO NOTICE ME, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS BITCH COMES ALONG…"

Her tirade ended abruptly, as she caught sight of the four figures heading up the staircase towards them. A stronger breeze than before blew around them, cherry blossoms dancing in the wind. Ino could only smile in satisfaction as she watched Sakura shiver, and wrap her arms around herself.

_Geez, I forgot how crazy the weather is back here. _Sakura rubbed her arms; goose bumps trailed up and down them. She, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji walked farther up, approaching the blonde she recognized as Ino and a boy with dark, pony-tailed hair. Shikamaru, she reasoned. The six teens now stood face-to-face. Sakura caught sight of Ino glaring at her, but shoved the thought aside. She had bigger things to worry about.

"Shikamaru Nara?" The boy stepped forward, and Sakura stuck out her hand. "Sakura Haruno. I hear you're the one to go to in a football crisis." They shook, and Shikamaru cocked his head slightly. "Football crisis?" He eyed the three boys before him. If their captain had actually come to him, along with his best, then there had to be trouble.

"What kind of football crisis?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it?" Shikamaru, master analyst, and hands like Superglue, was quite amazed. "You're planning to take on Sai and his gang, by yourself?"

Sakura shrugged. "Technically, I'm not by myself. I have Naruto, Neji, and if you want, yourself."

Shikamaru grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

It was after school, and the group (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru) was about to disband and head home.

"Coming, Sakura?" Sasuke called over his shoulder. The pink-haired girl was watching Hinata, Neji, and Tenten leave, her brow furrowed and a slight frown on her face. She started, and walked over to him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

The pair walked home in comfortable silence, but Sakura was frowning again. Sasuke, of course, noticed, and contemplated a plan of action. _Well, _he thought, _here goes._

"Sakura?"

The jade-eyed girl turned towards him.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I'm about to sound like someone other then myself, but…are you okay?"

She slowed considerably. "Um, yeah, I'm okay."

Sasuke shot her a dubious look. His companion sighed, and said, "I don't think Tenten likes me."

The boy stopped in mid-step. "What? Why do you say that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. As soon as I called you Sasuke-kun today, she wouldn't stop hounding me about us."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Us? What do you mean?"

Another shrug. "We've been friends a long time, Sasuke. She _wouldn't_ believethat's all we were, that we were just friends, that we hadn't gone out…"

Her throat was getting tight. Sakura couldn't understand why. Furious with herself, Sakura wiped her shining eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I just…it's just…I've never had to defend myself like that before."

The long curtain of pink hair swept past her shoulders, concealing Sakura's face. With real compassion lighting his eyes, Sasuke took a hand and gently lifted it, tucking the hair around her ear. Just in time to see a single tear slip from her eye and land noiselessly on the pavement.

"Sakura…."

Said girl let out a small whimper, and Sasuke pulled her to him. She pressed herself into his chest, getting as close as she possibly could. What was wrong with her? She wondered. Eventually, Sakura pulled away. She was surprised when Sasuke delicately brushed away the last of her tears with his thumbs.

"Feel okay?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a huge yawn.

"I'm just exhausted all of a sudden…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Need a lift?"

Sakura managed a giggle, and obliged, climbing onto his back.

Barely five minutes later, as cherry blossoms blew onto the porch of the Haruno house, Sakura was fast asleep. Sasuke was in quite a pickle. He only had to hope it would be Mrs. and not Mr. Haruno that answered the door. Sakura's father did not like him. He had known that for as long as he'd been able to understand his own father. They were enemies, Fugaku Uchiha causing the downfall of the Haruno electronics company all those years ago. Mishawka Haruno would have forbidden Sasuke and Sakura's friendship, if his wife, Shizanu, had not stepped in.

Swallowing uncomfortably, Sasuke knocked. But unfortunately, he found himself face-to-face with the man of the house.

"What do you want?" he demanded, glaring at the teen.

Sasuke looked at him pointedly, shifting the sleeping girl on his back. Mishawka's glare immediately became fiercer.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

The Uchiha was thankfully rescued from retort by the appearance of Mrs. Haruno.

"Oh, Sasuke! How nice to see you, dear. I hope you're well?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied stiffly. "Sorry to bother you, but…"

Sakura chose an appropriate time to turn her head, and nuzzle deeper into his neck. It took all of Sasuke's energy to control a blush. Shizanu recovered first.

"Well, you can just bring her upstairs, dear, I'll get her something to eat for when she wakes up." The woman headed purposefully towards her kitchen, not before looking sternly at her husband.

"And there's no need to follow Sasuke dear, imagine what Sakura would say if you set foot into her room."

The man grumbled. "I still don't trust this kid, especially not at this age."

Sasuke was insulted, and slightly disturbed. Did he _honestly_ think he was gonna…

"No worries, sir." He assured through gritted teeth. "Sakura would kill me if I tried anything."

Without giving the man a chance to respond, Sasuke headed carefully up the stairs to Sakura's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her room was quite different from most girls'. No pink in sight. Instead, Sakura's room was painted a nice, light green color. And instead of boy band posters and teen idols, she had photos. Photos of everything. Nature, people, random things, you name it. But out of all the pictures Sakura had along the walls and on her dresser, the one that caught Sasuke's eye was the lone on her beside table.

It had been taken years ago. Sasuke knew that just by looking at who was in it. Sakura and himself, both smudged in dirt, his dog, Shadow, and his mother.

_Flashback _

_"Sasuke! Pass it here!"_

_The little boy of eight caught his friend's eye and threw her the football, as best he could. It sailed through the air, landing neatly in Sakura's outstretched arms. Shadow barked and ran after her, Sasuke in pursuit. Mikoto looked up from her book just in time to see both her son and Sakura crash to the ground, laughing._

"_Are you two alright?" She asked, only a bit concerned. They got up a second later, covered in dirt._

"_Yeah, mom, we're good."_

"_Oh, Itachi, would you come out here a moment?" Sasuke's older brother stepped out onto the back porch._

"_Yes, mother?"_

_She held up a digital camera. "Would you be a dear and take our picture?"_

_Itachi raised his eyebrows, looking from the dirt-covered kids in the backyard, to his mother, who was gazing at him expectantly._

"_Oh, alright."_

_Smiling, Mikoto handed him the camera and called to her youngest son._

"_Sasuke, Itachi is going to take our picture. Would you come over here?"_

_The boy and his dog, along with the pink-haired little girl, ran over. The three of them, along with his mother, stood at the base of the old tree in their backyard._

"_Say cheese." Itachi drawled lazily._

"_Cheese!"_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was jolted out of memory lane by a sharp knock on the door.

"What're you doing in there, boy?"

Cursing himself, Sasuke gently placed Sakura on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Footsteps echoed from outside, and Mrs. Haruno's sharp voice reached his ears.

"Leave them be, Mishawka. Sasuke won't do anything."

"And how do you know that?"

"I trust him."

The raven-haired boy was pretty sure he'd overstayed his welcome. Glancing one more time at Sakura's sleeping face, he cautiously bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Saki."

Wow, first day back was certainly doing a number on him. Sakura murmured something incoherent and smiled a little. Sasuke smirked, and headed out.

"I'm watching you, punk."

You could practically see the steam coming out of the man's ears.

"Good to know, sir." The boy quipped.

Mishawka turned beet red. But before he could say more, Shizanu touched his arm. She smiled at Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you, Sasuke. I hope you'll stay for dinner sometime. I know Sakura would love to have you."

Sasuke smirked. "Will do, Mrs. Haruno. Could you ask Sakura to call me when she wakes up?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll just let myself out."

As Sasuke headed down the street, hands in his pockets, he failed to notice the figure crouching in a tree across the way.

"Interesting…"

Kakashi's grin widened behind his mask, not that you could tell.

"Who knew that the cold Sasuke Uchiha had a soft spot? For a girl…"

"Very interesting indeed…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! School's been crazy and my parents…well they're constantly in a mood. This chapter was basically just filler; I just gotta introduce some more characters. The next one's gonna be action-packed, I promise. Let's see…Today's Sunday. That gives me five days to brainstorm and three to try and type it all. Wow, I don't like those odds. But I'll have to work something out. Sasuke's such a softy…really gotta stop doing that. But ladies, I swear. Next chapter, Sakura's gonna kick some righteous ass! Hell yeah!

Please read and review!

P.S What about Kakashi? I just felt like putting that last part in. Any ideas on where that should go? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names.

**Summary**: They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Seriously, Shizanu. I don't trust the Uchiha kid."

"Really, dear, he has a name. And you've been saying that about the Uchiha family for years. I thought we were past this whole company thing."

"Like father like son."

Sakura lay in bed hours later, listening. She knew about the whole Uchiha/Haruno family situation. She had managed to wrestle it out of Sasuke when they were seven. Sasuke had been so afraid she wouldn't want to be friends anymore, because of what his father had done. Sakura assured him that was nonsense. It was also old news that her dad had a strong dislike for Sasuke. It was only to be expected, although it had bothered her that the grudge still continued years after Fugaku Uchiha's death.

"It's only a matter of time before they get together…"

At this, the girl shot straight up. Did they really think that she and Sasuke would…She kicked herself in mid-thought. Sure, it could happen, but why did her parents care so much?

"It's not like the boy has financial trouble." Her mother was saying. "Sakura would be well looked after."

But what disturbed her most was what her father replied.

"That's brilliant! If they get married, we'd have access to the Uchiha fortune! We'd be rich!" (A/N: I'm not sure if this is actually true, but let's just say it is.)

Sakura did not have to go over and look to know that her mother would be frowning. But she slipped out of bed anyway, and walked over to their room.

"I hope your not thinking what I'm thinking." She said coolly. Both her parents jumped, and stared at her.

"Oh, Sakura!" her mother began, slight panic in her eyes. "It's not…"

But Sakura was looking at her father. "Well, dad?"

Subtlety was not one of his strong suits. "Well Sakura, I can't say I hate the idea of you and that boy getting married—"

"Don't kid yourself, dad." Sakura cut him off abruptly. Mishawka's face grew red.

"When can you talk like that to your father?"

"First of all, his name's Sasuke. And I can talk like this when my dad decided that he'd let us get together, but only if he could have a piece of the groom's fortune."

That raging fire was back in her eyes again.

"Don't even try that. You've hated Sasuke since the day you learned his last name. You've hated his entire family, scorning them like some filth."

Mishawka opened his mouth, but Sakura wasn't finished.

"When are you going to get over this stupid grudge? There's nobody for you to fight with anymore!"

Her father's face was stormy. "Fugaku cheated my out of my entire company."

"Yeah, _cheated,_ as in, past tense. In case you haven't noticed dad, Mr. Uchiha is dead!"

He was annoyingly stubborn. "It doesn't matter."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sakura exploded.

"Sasuke's father is dead! His mother is dead! The entire Uchiha clan was wiped out eight years ago!" Her throat was closing up again. Tears misted her eyes. "Mikoto Uchiha was killed by her own son. Itachi is going to rot in jail without parole. And Sasuke's been growing up completely alone. Don't you have some freaking compassion?"

* * *

It was really breaking Shizanu's heart to see her daughter like this. To have to defend her best friend, to her father, no less. Mishawka was aggravatingly stubborn, one of his worse faults. Now we know where Sakura got it. As long as she and Sasuke remained friends, Sakura and her father would always harbor a sense of mistrust towards each other. And there was nothing she could do about it. The fight was escalating, fast. 

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura was well beyond boiling point. "Just shut up already! You don't even know him. You don't even want to know him!"

And with that, she ran upstairs, coming down seconds later in track pants and a tee shirt. Headphones sat stationary in her ears as she crammed her shoes on her feet. Throwing open the front door, Sakura glanced at her mother.

"I'm gonna go running, okay? I'll be back later."

"All right dear." Shizanu managed to breath as her front door slammed shut. Collapsing down on the sofa, Sakura's mother rubbed her temples. Dinner was going to be _quite_ the affair.

* * *

Music pounded in her ears as Sakura jogged through Memorial Park. Running always helped her stress. And it kept her fit, too. She had gone through the park twice, dodging around old ladies and lovesick couples. Finally, as the sun began to set over the horizon, Sakura found herself at the best-loved spot in the entire park. A single bench and a sakura tree sat upon a large hill, offering a fantastic view. It was also the greatest lookout for sunsets and rises. On the bench was this inscription: 

_This park is dedicated to the late Mikoto Uchiha, and her entire family. She always loved watching the sunset, and this is the best spot to do it._

_August 1998_

Sakura sighed, and sat down. A pink and orange hue spread over the sky, while the girl breathed deeply to calm her raging heart.

"Sakura?"

Said girl looked up, startled. Even in the fading light, she recognized those white eyes.

"Neji! Hi! What are you doing here?"

The boy grinned. "Training. And yourself?"

"Just blowing off some steam. My dad's being, well, annoying to put it lightly."

The Hyuuga nodded. "I can relate. Sometimes my family gets pretty crazy too."

The conversation came to a halt when a voice called from the distance. "Neji! Wait for me!"

Sakura stared as another boy came into view. He had a bowl hair cut, a green jumpsuit, and the bushiest eyebrows she'd ever seen. When he caught sight of her though, hearts popped into his eyes.

"And who is this angel I have the fortune to see?"

Both Neji and Sakura sweat dropped. Neji coughed quietly and said,

"Sakura, this is Rock Lee. Lee, Sakura Haruno."

The girl smiled nervously. "Hi."

Lee struck his good-guy pose. "It is an honor to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself, Sakura. I hope that you will accompany me on a date sometime!"

Sakura twitched. "Uh, maybe some other time." She smiled at Lee, who only looked disappointed momentarily.

"That is fine! If you'll excuse me, I must complete my training." He dashed off, and the other two heard him talking to himself. "Six laps! If I cannot complete this task, Sakura will not love me, and it is another twelve!"

The girl turned to Neji. "Is he always this…"

"Driven? Always. He'll be even more if he thinks it'll impress you."

She rose an eyebrow. "Really." Sakura considered this. Lee seemed harmless enough. The girl rose, and grinned at Neji. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji nodded. "But don't we have to train?"

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If I know Sasuke, he'll have me up at the crack of dawn in the football stadium."

"Can I walk you home?"

Sakura turned, surprised. "Uh, sure, if you like."

Neji's face was unreadable as he and Sakura fell into step.

"So…how exactly did you and Sasuke meet?"

They walked past the Uchiha manor, where a light still shone in an upstairs window. Sakura held up a finger to Neji. "One sec."

Neji watched, amused, as Sakura pulled out her cell phone pushed 2 numbers. She winked at him while someone picked up.

"Hey Sasuke."

The other voice was incredibly loud, and both Neji and Sakura winced. "Who the hell is this?"

The girl pouted. "Who do you think it is? Who else would be calling you at—" Sakura glanced at her watch, "10:30 at night?"

"I dunno! You could be some crazy member of my fan-club for Pete's sake!"

"You gave all those girls your cell number? Gee Sasuke-kun, what happened to the best friends bit?"

"Okay, Sakura, what do you want? You're standing outside my window, aren't you?"

Sakura chuckled. "We're standing on the sidewalk. I mean Neji and me. We are training tomorrow, you and I?"

A shadow moved at the window. The curtains were pulled back, and the window opened with a creak. Sasuke stuck out his head, glaring at the girl. "You know you're wasting my minutes. There's a reason you have a master key, Sakura."

Neji was reasonably taken aback by this statement. A _master _key?

Sakura grinned. "I know. But it's fun bugging you. So are we on?"

Humph. "Duh. I doubt you did anything while you were over there. I bet you've lost your touch."

She looked highly affronted. "I did not! I bet I can still get you down, Mr. Captain Quarter-back."

Sasuke smirked. "Just try it. I'll pick you up in the morning."

And with that, the window swung shut, and the room's occupant disappeared from view. Sakura pocketed her cellphone and turned back to Neji. "Shall we continue, then?"

* * *

"A master key? You have a master key to the Uchiha Manor? Do you realize how much you could sell that for? People would kill for something like that!" 

Neji was having a nice little spaz on Sakura's porch. The girl hushed him. "Take it easy! Could you be any louder? Yes, I have a key, and you aren't going to tell anyone about it! If

anyone finds out, there goes Sasuke's trust in me! You couldn't give me anything in the world to lose that."

Sakura's eyes were serious. Neji stared. "But how could you get a hold of something like that?"

She shrugged. "Sasuke gave it to me. Just incase things ever get crazy, I always have somewhere to go. He has the key to my house, too."

Neji opened his mouth, and closed it again. "Sorry, just trying to wrap my head around this. You still haven't answered my question from before."

"Well, when I was seven, I fell out of the tree in my backyard, and Sasuke broke my fall. We've been best friends ever since. There's not much to tell."

"And he gives you the master key to his manor. What exactly does that open anyway?"

The girl pulled the chain from beneath her shirt. It's a silver key, engraved with the Uchiha fan. On the back, a cherry blossom. "Well, out of two, this opens almost every door in the manor, the garage, the hired help's quarters, stuff like that."

"Out of two? You mean there's more than one master key? And almost every door?"

"No kidding, Neji. Sasuke has the only other one. This key doesn't give me access to two rooms: Sasuke-kun's and his parent's room. No one's allowed in there, and Sasuke's room is coded. There's a password, that I'm obviously not supposed to tell you."

"YOU KNOW THE PASSWORD TO SASUKE'S ROOM?"

She smiled cheekily. "This is a secret. No one can know this, and I mean no one. You would honestly have to kill me before I'd tell you the code."

His white eyes were fixed on this extraordinary girl. She had to be something, for the sole Uchiha to give her entrance to his highly guarded top-security home. And his room too….

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Neji."

Sakura smiled, and stepped into her home. Leaving Neji gaping at the screen door. Sasuke was going to kill him, for prying into his life. Neji just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, Sakura." 

Sasuke sat on the end of the girl's bed, early the next morning. Waking her up was always a challenge. He leaned closer, and put his mouth to her ear. "Saki…"

The pink-haired girl rolled over, and mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke couldn't stop a soft smile from creeping onto his lips. She looked completely peaceful and serene.

"Mhmm. Five more minutes…"

Sasuke chuckled. "But you'd miss the football game."

It took half a second for Sakura to realize what he'd said.

"WHAT?" She bolted up, and almost fell from the bed, if Sasuke had not caught her just in time. He laughed as she steadied herself.

"Sasuke! Geez, give me a heart attack, why don't you."

"And good morning to you too, Sakura. Now hurry up and get dressed, we gotta train."

Sakura grumbled something about annoying best friends, and pushed Sasuke off the bed. He fell to the floor with a thud and a curse, which of course sent Sakura's bedroom door flying open.

"UCHIHA!"

Smoke was coming out of Mishawka's ears again. Figuratively, of course.

Sakura shrieked. "Dad! What the hell! Get out!" She threw a pillow at her father, covering herself with the blankets at the same time. After all, she was only wearing a tank top and boxers. Shizanu appeared as well, holding a tray laden with breakfast food. She appeared unconcerned that a teenage boy was sitting on the floor of her daughter's bedroom at 6:00 am.

"Sakura! Glad you're awake dear. Sasuke here tells me you have something of a football match this morning?"

The girl nodded, and dropped the covers around her. Sasuke automatically looked away. Sakura, on the other hand, turned slightly pink. "Just give me a sec, Sasuke, and we can go. Feel free to snag some of my breakfast, if you want." She grabbed some clothes from her closet, and walked into the bathroom.

Shizanu graciously offered the boy the breakfast tray, from which he took a piece of toast, with a quiet "Thank you."

The woman nodded. "It's no problem, dear. You're always welcome here. So what exactly are you two doing this morning?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Sai, this jerk in our class, claims he can beat her in a football game."

Sakura's mother looked concerned. "She didn't punch him, did she?"

Mishawka was still bright red, and Sakura reappeared, in jeans and a red tank top, with a black, short-sleeved button down shirt over top. The top two buttons were undone. The girl tied her Konoha forehead protector on her head, sweeping long pink hair out of her eyes. Her key hung around her neck, and a cherry blossom necklace sat on the hollow of her throat. Sasuke's lucky shirt was hung over the laundry basket. She tossed it to him, only to reflexively catch it when it was thrown right back.

"Keep it."

Sakura smiled her thanks, and folded the shirt neatly, putting it into her messenger bag. She threw that over her shoulder. Sasuke looked on, a question in his eyes. Sakura noticed.

"What? I'm not getting this dirty. It's new." She fingered the black material of her shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and got a punch in the arm.

"Okay, let's go."

The girl bid her mother good-bye, grabbing a piece of toast and a banana. She nodded at her father, and dragged Sasuke out the door before someone lost an eye.

* * *

"Whoa." Sakura breathed in amazement at the wondrous sight before her. The Konoha football stadium was unlike anything she'd ever seen. The lights were clear and bright, the grass was like something out of a garden magazine. Yards lines were crisp and clean. It was perfect. 

Sasuke smirked. "Cool, huh?"

Their breath collided in the morning air. Sakura grinned at him. "Amazing. So, how exactly are we gonna do this?"

The boy pulled something out of his backpack. It was a football jersey, green in color. On the back, HARUNO number 10.

"Happy really late birthday, Sakura."

Her mouth fell open. She stared at the shirt for a moment, before throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed, supporting the two of them before they fell. "No problem. It's for luck."

Grinning, Sakura quickly took off her black shirt and pulled on the jersey. It fit her nicely. "Awesome! This is so cool!"

"All right. Now, to start our training."

Sakura looked at him, confused. They had no equipment, not even a ball. How were they supposed to train?

Her question got an immediate answer when Sasuke took off running.

"Catch me if you can!"

Note: Don't _ever_ play tag with Sasuke and Sakura. They're insanely fast.

A solid five minutes later, neither of them had run out of steam. Finally, Sakura saw her chance. Crouching low, she dove, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's knees. He crumpled.

"Gotcha."

"HEY TEME!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood up covered in grass. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were headed in their direction. Neji had a football under his arm.

"Go long, Uchiha. See if you can block him, Sakura."

Sasuke dashed away, Sakura sticking to him like glue. Neji's throw was great; a perfect spiral. At the last second, Sakura jumped up, the ball landing neatly in her arms. And without a second thought, Sasuke tackled her to the ground.

Shikamaru whistled appreciatively. "I gotta hand it to you, Sakura. No one's ever intercepted these two before."

The pink-haired girl grinned at him. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sakura had managed to master every single play the boys threw at her. Good thing, too, as the stadium began teeming with students, eager for a good match. Sai and his friends walked in, looking annoyingly smug. Sakura and the gang met with them at the 50-yard line. A coin was tossed, and they got first ball. Sasuke stood with Sakura for a little best-friend moment. 

"Ready?"

Sakura pulled the key from her neck and undid the bracelet on her wrist. She handed them to him.

"Yup. Don't worry about me, Sasuke-kun. Three big guys are plenty of protection."

Sasuke's brow creased. "You trust them that much already?"

Sakura looked at her feet. "Well, not really, but they're your friends, so why wouldn't I?"

The boy stared at her. Out of the two of them, he was the least trusting. Your brother killing your entire family did that to you. Yet, those three had managed to gain his trust and respect. Okay, Sakura had a point. Even he admitted it.

"Just…be careful, okay?"

She grinned cheekily, her green eyes shining. "Aren't I always?"

He smirked, and breathed in her scent. Walking to the sidelines, Sasuke called out, "Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kick some ass."

The girl winked.

"Of course."

* * *

The game was gritty and dirty. Sakura had managed to stay pretty clean, actually. First to 21, and the game was tied at 14 apiece. Sai's team was ten yards away from their end zone. One play, risk it all to win it all. 

"Any ideas?"

The question was directed at Shikamaru, who was deep in thought. "Well, Naruto and I could easily handle the two dumbasses, Sakura can keep with Sai, but that leaves Ysrak to get the catch. No offence, Neji, but he's at least twice as fast as you are."

Neji growled, but said nothing. Shikamaru was right. Ysrak was fast, and Sai was faster. But Sakura couldn't tag both of them at once, even if she wanted to. The jade-eyed girl looked at the three boys assembled around her. Sakura smiled, and all three shivered despite themselves.

"I have an idea."

_Time Change (_my little stars don't seem to wanna stick around)

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Naruto was glancing dubiously at Sakura, who tied her Konoha headband around her forehead. The metal plate flashed in the morning sun.

"Trust me, Naruto."

They lined up, and Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that formation.

"Oh crap…" The boy hurriedly cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sakura! I hope this play isn't the one I think it is!"

The entire stadium turned to look at him, but Sasuke didn't care. If his hunch was right, things were about to get ugly, _real_ fast. Sakura turned to lock eyes with the youngest Uchiha. Smiling mischievously, she put her index finger to her lips. Sasuke groaned. Yup, it was _definitely _about to get ugly.

Sakura tapped Neji on the shoulder. He turned. "I'm counting on you, Neji. Keep them at the ten-yard line."

The boy nodded. A whistle blew, and the play began.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, here's how it's going to work." Sakura's eyes were stern. Shikamaru was half-excited, half-afraid. That look came with a pretty risky play. He himself had worn it on many occasions._

"_You, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru keep the three lugheads at the ten yard line. You guys can do it."_

"Hike!"

Sai caught the snap. There was a very ominous crunch as 6 large boys banged together. It was deadlock. If anyone moved, it was barely an inch. Sai was frowning in frustration. There was no one to throw to.

_"Sai's gonna run for it."_

_"How do you know that?" Neji cut in swiftly. "Sai could just wait for one of his guys to break out and make the catch."_

_Sakura grinned. "I was hopping you'd say that. Well let me tell you something I know. Guys are pretty conscious about looking good, and not necessarily fashion-wise either. They love being the center of attention, the glory hogs."_

_All three frowned, but they knew she was mostly right. Almost every guy would take the opportunity to be the hero. And if Sai decided running would make him one, he would. No doubt about it._

He ran.

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru still had their hands full. It was up to her. Of course, Sakura knew this all along, but she could use the dramatic effect. Digging her heels into the ground,

Sakura went for the tackle.

_"As soon as he drops it, Neji, I need you to pick it up and run. You two," She glanced at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Please cover him."_

"_And how do you know he's gonna drop it?"_

_They just had to ask._

"_Because," Sakura replied patiently, "It worked on Sasuke."_

_End Flashback_

_­_

The sound on impact was horrendous. Sai was at least twice her size, if not more. But she didn't have to bring him all the way down. All she needed him to do was to drop the ball. And, thankfully, he did. Sai dropped the ball, and Sakura managed to shout, "NEJI GET THE BALL OR I"LL SIC SASUKE ON YOU!" before she crumpled under Sai's weight.

Neji gulped and did as he was told. He streaked down the field, as if Sasuke were actually chasing him. Naruto and Shikamaru wasted no time in eliminating their opponents. They won, barely, 21 to 14.

Finally.

* * *

Sakura couldn't breath. Not with the massive weight crushing her lungs. As Sai finally lifted his upper body, she sucked in air, only to find a fist smashing onto her face. Boy, that was going to leave a bruise. 

Sai screamed in rage. A girl had beaten him. The boy was still on top of her. He didn't even think about it, just wound up and drove a right fist right into her left eye.

Sakura really wanted to pound the crap out of that kid, really she did. But now he had the upper hand. There was no way she could push Sai off. He was practically straddling her, for Pete's sake. It got to the point where black dots were beginning to appear in Sakura's eyes. And then finally, the boy was thrown off by a pissed Naruto.

"GET OFF HER!!!"

A strange deadly aura surrounded Naruto. Sakura's eye was swelling, and she knew it would be black within the hour. The girl forced herself into an upright position. Her head was throbbing painfully. She could have sworn the boy appeared even more fox-like. Sasuke was at her side in an instant.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

She just looked at him. "Do I look ok?"

He winced. "Sorry. Standard question."

Sakura suddenly realized how cold it was. She shivered as Sasuke held an icepack to her injured eye. The girl flinched automatically. Sasuke positioned himself behind her, and she  
leaned into him, glad for his warmth.

"That was a stupid move, you know."

She grinned. "I know. But works every time."

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto peered down at the pair, completely covered in dirt. "Nice move, Sakura." complimented Shikamaru, shaking his pony-tailed head. Naruto turned to his captain. "She says it worked on you. I can see how."

Sasuke growled. "One time, that's it."

The white-eyed genius looked down at Sakura. "Where'd you learn that?"

She giggled. "I can't tell. Trade secret."

The Uchiha prodigy remained silent. He knew that Sakura was thinking about the same thing he was.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke!" The child Sakura groaned. "I can never get the ball from you!"_

_A younger Sasuke smirked. "That's 'cuz I'm so good." he proclaimed. Sasuke had, once again, managed to get past Sakura while they played football. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, pouting._

"_Sasuke!" A voice called from the back porch. "Dinner!" It was Itachi. Both kids clamored up the steps, Sasuke dashing past his sibling without a second thought. Sakura approached warily; she was a little afraid of Sasuke's older brother. The older Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"_

_Sakura looked up at him. "Well…" She tended to ramble when she was nervous. "I'm not good at football and Sasuke-kun is and I can never get the ball away from him and it gets really frustrating and you scare me." Oops. That last bit was _not_ supposed to have been out loud. Itachi's eyebrow rose even higher. "Really now?"_

_The girl nodded, not entirely sure which part of her little ramble he was referring to. Itachi looked thoughtful. "Hmm. I was the best at football when I was your age. Here: after dinner, I'll teach you a little something I learned."_

_Her jade eyes grew round. "Really?" Here she was, a little seven-year old, getting offered help by a junior high student. It was beyond cool! Itachi smirked. It seemed to run in the family. "Sure thing, Sakura. I'm in a good mood today. I can't let a friend of the family fail at football, can I?" _

_Humility didn't seem to run in the family, though._

_So, that evening, Sakura stood with Itachi in the backyard while his mother busied Sasuke with the dishes. The older Uchiha held a football under his arm._

"_Okay, so you're having trouble getting the ball from Sasuke, huh?"_

_Sakura nodded. She wondered what it was exactly Itachi was going to teach her. The girl was surprised when Itachi walked off to the other side of the yard, and took a ready stance._

"_Okay, come at me."_

_She blanched. Had she heard that right? Deciding she had, Sakura readied herself. Itachi wasn't going to think she was afraid. Adjusting her forehead protector, Sakura ran at Itachi, crouching low, and forcing all of her momentum into her right shoulder. She allowed herself a small bit of satisfaction as Itachi moved ever so slightly, and grunted. The boy shifted, and Sakura tumbled to her knees. She was panting, but grinning._

"_How was that?"_

_The boy seemed slightly in awe. Or was that her imagination? _

"_That's good, Sakura, you've got all the basics down pretty well, but try it like this…"_

_Their lesson continued, Sakura getting better every time she tried. Sasuke finished the dishes, and was watching them. "What're you two doing?"_

_Itachi glanced at him, then at Sakura. "Nothing." He winked, every so slyly at the pink-haired girl, and walked innocently past his brother and into the manor._

"_Remember, Sakura. The move I just taught you is an Uchiha family secret. You can tell Sasuke, but you can only use it once against a given opponent. If anyone else found out, it'd _

_be easy to beat us."_

_Sakura nodded solemnly. Sasuke stared at her. "So what's this super-secret move?"_

"_Itachi calls it the Sharingan…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"That's quite a shiner you've got there, Sakura." 

Kakashi lifted his eye from his little orange book to see the quartet of football players walk into homeroom. Sakura's eye had indeed turned black. It hadn't stopped all the boys in school from drooling over her, however.

"Thanks, I think."

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke took their seats along with Sakura.

"Did the game go well?"

"Hell yes it did!" crowed Naruto. "Sakura kicked Sai's butt!" The girl blushed lightly. "Shut up, Naruto. Couldn't have done it without you guys."

Neji and Shikamaru grinned at each other. Sasuke pulled Sakura's jewelry out of his pocket. "Don't forget your stuff, Sakura."

She smiled her thanks, pulling the key over her head, and managing to clasp her bracelet. The cherry blossom necklace did not want to cooperate.

"Here." Sasuke held out his hand for the necklace. Sakura couldn't stop a blush. "Hold up your hair."

The girl complied, and the class, girls and boys, watched jealously as Sakura held up her hair and Sasuke gently clasped her necklace.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned to look at their sensei. The lesson began, Sakura diligently taking notes, Sasuke listening with his chin in folded hands. Naruto fell asleep five minutes in, and the rest of the class remained silent.

_Bring!_

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten waved her over. "Ready for gym class?"

She grinned. "Of course." The Konoha high school gym was large, and could fit two classes at once. Girls were separate from boys. Sakura felt a little self-conscious in the skimpy gym strip she was required to wear. As she, Tenten, and Hinata walked out of the locker room, whistles and catcalls greeted them. Sakura's fist was itching to connect with some of the boys' noses, but she restrained herself.

_It's only the second day back_ she reminded herself. _Don't wanna make a bad impression._

Sakura laced up her shoes and stood with her friends as attendance was called. Suddenly, a man looking suspiciously like Lee appeared.

"TO EMBRACE THE BEAUTY OF YOUTHFULNESS! TEN LAPS EVERYONE!!"

Everyone groaned, but began the laps. Sakura kept a steady pace near the front of the now co-ed pack along with the six people she'd befriended.

"Is it just me," she asked no one in particular, "or does Gai-sensei look a lot like Lee?"

"No." Naruto corrected, grinning. "Lee looks a lot like Gai-sensei."

Indeed, the green jumpsuit, the bowl haircut, even the bushy eyebrows. Lee certainly modeled himself after the gym instructor.

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone _squeeze her butt_? She whirled around, only to find a boy with purple hair grinning manically at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

One solid sock in the face sent the boy sprawling to the floor. It would have gotten a lot worse, if Sasuke had not restrained the infuriated girl. "PERVERT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY?"

"Yuuna Roma Seiran." Naruto cracked his knuckles loudly. Yuuna winced. "I suggest you get at least twenty feet away before we have to hurt you on Sakura's behalf." The boy franticly did as ordered.

"You okay?"

Sasuke still had a grip on her wrist, as if he knew what she was thinking. Sakura was really pissed. How dare some kid with purple hair squeeze her behind? It was inhuman!

"I am not okay!" Sakura fumed. "NO ONE touches my ass at all!"

The boy sighed. "C'mon, let's finish the laps. I'll race ya."

Sakura was never one to turn down a challenge. "You're on."

* * *

"I…have…no…clue as to how you guys can do that." Shikamaru panted, leaning forward on his knees. Sasuke and Sakura had each lapped him three times. Three! And they weren't even out of breath. Tenten and Hinata were the only two out of the entire girls class who stuck with the ten. The rest had dropped out about two laps in. And the real gym class hadn't even begun. 

"I so won." Sakura declared triumphantly. She and Sasuke were both pretty equal in terms of speed, but Sakura had a tiny edge over him in endurance runs. The boy was glaring at her.

"Whatever."

Lee wasn't tired either.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Suddenly, a sun setting over the horizon appeared behind the pair. Sakura blanched, but no one else seemed the least bit fazed about it. She figured it was normal, but if that was normal, then what was weird?

* * *

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?" 

Sasuke addressed his group of friends as they stood outside Konoha School. The day was over.

"I'd love to!" giggled a familiar voice.

Sasuke steeled himself. "I wasn't asking you."

Ino and her ever-present posse were behind him, gushing and giggling madly. For most, this would be the closest they'd ever come to the stoic Uchiha.

"Then who were you asking?" demanded the irritating blonde. "It's not like there's anyone cool enough around for you to be talking to."

Sakura bristled. "What was that?" She took a step towards Ino, and for once Sasuke didn't try and restrain her. But he didn't have to. Girls were never the kind to use fists. They were better with words.

"You heard me, forehead girl." Ino sneered. "You're not good enough for Sasuke."

"And I suppose you think you are?" The insult passed way over Sakura's head. "Sorry girl. Sasuke had got to be pretty desperate to be with you."

_Ooohhh _Ino's posse and the rest of the gang were watching the confrontation like a tennis match, swiveling their heads to see Ino and Sakura in turn. The blonde moved forward, so that she and Sakura were nose to nose.

"Mark my words, forehead girl. Sasuke will be mine."

"Have fun trying."

Ino stalked away, seething. Her posse quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. Sakura had a hard, determined look in her eye. "Sasuke-kun, if you ever hook up with that girl, I will never speak to you again."

And they all knew she was deadly serious.

* * *

"James!" 

Sakura threw her arms around the man who opened the door to the Uchiha Manor. James, the faithful butler and legal guardian of Sasuke Uchiha. He had served the family for years, since moving from England. James was an ageing man, with a baldhead surrounded by a gray crown of hair. But his bright blue eyes were as boyish as ever.

"Miss Sakura! It's wonderful to see you again."

James set Sakura down, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe you'll have better luck controlling young master Sasuke."

The aforementioned boy frowned. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Suddenly, a golden blur streaked in, almost knocking Sakura off her feet. _Woof!_

"Shadow!" cried the girl, laughing. "Down boy."

The golden retriever obeyed, and sat at Sakura's feet, his tongue hanging out. The girl rubbed his silky ears. "It's been a long time."

"It certainly has."

A plump, older woman appeared from the next room, along with at least a dozen other girls. Sakura couldn't help it. She screamed as a true girl would and ran over for a group hug.

"Madeline! Christy! Alexis!" She called to each girl in turn and pulled her in for a proper hug. Madeline was cook for the entire household, and like a grandmother to Sakura. She had missed them all so much!

Sasuke discreetly indicated to his friends and they all headed upstairs.

"Hey Uchiha."

Sasuke turned. "What?"

Neji cocked his head towards the door beside Sasuke's room. "You've never actually told us what's in there."

"You never told them?"

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke. The introductions were finished and the maids had resumed their duties. The youngest Uchiha shook his head. "Never had a moment." Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully; wondering if she should divulge one of her most carefully kept secrets. _Guess it wouldn't be too bad._ She mused. The girl pulled the key from around her neck. As she inserted it into the lock, she turned back towards the four boys.

"Sorry, no guys allowed."

"But what _is_ it?" demanded Naruto. He'd always wondered.

Sakura flashed a little smile. "My room."

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" 

Tenten was shrieking. "You have a room in the Uchiha Manor! This is _so _awesome!"

Sakura winced. "God, you sound like Neji."

Hinata was a little less loud. "I…it is quite something, Sakura."

The girl shrugged. "It's no big deal."

_"NO BIG DEAL?"_

Naruto was also freaking out. Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "How come you never told us about her?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. "I…I dunno. Sakura's been a part of my life as long as I can remember. If you guys knew about her…"

_"It'd be like showing the world what we've kept to ourselves for so long."_

Tenten and Hinata stared in wonder.

"For the past eight years, it seems like the only thing that's remained the same is, well…"

_"Us."_

The adjoining door to Sasuke's room swung open, revealing Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Sakura gave Sasuke a weak smile and sat down next to him on his bed. The code lock on the door beeped, sealing automatically. Before it closed, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru caught a glimpse of Sakura's room. Pale blue, with pictures everywhere.

"Didn't I tell them not to stock the closet?"

Sakura was half-glaring, half-smiling. Sasuke shrugged. "I told them but the girls wouldn't listen to me. Not my fault they love you. You're too nice."

The intercom buzzed. "Master Sasuke, dinner is served." The girl's sounded around the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alexis, don't call me that." There was giggling.

"Right. Sorry Sasuke."

The boy sighed and turned to his friends. They were all staring at him. _Wow._ That was certainly out of character for the stoic boy. He refused to let anyone call him Sasuke-kun, and now Master. Things were definitely going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

"So how have things been around here while I was gone?" 

Sakura sipped a Sprite as Madeline went around the table serving spaghetti. Naruto's mouth watered and Hinata, next to him, giggled into her water. Shikamaru decided to answer.

"Well, Sasuke is the most popular kid at school, and all the girls love him."

Tenten frowned. "A little general, don't cha think?"

Neji laughed. "Only for you. You and Hinata are the only two girls _ever_ that haven't fallen at Sasuke's feet." Tenten glared at him and punched the boy in the arm. The girl's soft brown eyes were sparkling. Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered,

"Is it just me, or is the mutual attraction factor on overdrive?"

The boy shook his head. "It's not just you. They've been at this for over 6 months. Tenten is his fencing partner."

Sakura nodded, grinning. Tenten caught the look and cleared her throat. "Anything you two wanna tell us?"

They all laughed as Sasuke's face reddened. "Nothing." Sakura replied sweetly. They all dug in, but just as Sasuke was going to inform her of the spaghetti sauce on her face, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me a sec, guys."

She flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Mishawka's voice projected all the way to the dining room. Everyone around the table winced, and Madeline frowned. Sasuke stood up. "Be right back."

Sakura's face was twisted in anger. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to have dinner at Sasuke-kun's!"

Her father's rage was evident. "What did you call him?"

The girl stared at the phone in her hand. Was her dad for real? "Sasuke-kun, Dad, Sasuke-kun. That's what I call him."

"YOU'RE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW! I'M PICKING YOU UP."

Sakura's temper flared. "NO! Please don't! I don't want to make you go to the trouble!" Ah yes, sarcasm was alive and well. "I'll walk! And if I get mugged along the way, I'm blaming you!"

With that she snapped the phone shut angrily, and wiped her eyes. Sakura was sure the entire Manor had heard that. Sasuke materialized from the long shadow of the living room's bay window.

"Home time?" She nodded. "I'll send some spaghetti along for your mom. She and Madeline are still good friends." Nod. It seemed the only thing Sakura could do at this point. She gathered her jacket and shoes and stood at the front door, waiting for Sasuke to explain the situation to their friends. She couldn't face them. Not after that.

_Scene Change_

"Her father?" Madeline packed up Sakura's food and some for Shizanu in the kitchen. James took it from her. "Yes. It seems every time they're together, Sakura has to look over her shoulder."

_Scene Change_

"What was that?" demanded Neji. Sasuke let out a breath. "Let's just say Mr. Haruno and I don't get along very well." He thanked James for the food and turned back to his friends. "I'll be back, I'm taking Sakura home. Thanks for coming tonight guys, and welcoming her."

They all nodded. "No sweat." Naruto flashed a smile. "Tell Sakura welcome back from all her friends."

Sasuke nodded once, and disappeared out the door, Sakura in tow.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally! That took me _forever_ and I'm sooo sorry! I decided to leave it there so I'll have something to go on for the next chapter. No idea for the next update, though. Christmas break starts in two weeks, so I'll have plenty of time then. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please feel free to drop a review. 

Annie

**P.S : **I got the pretty gray lines!!! Go Me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names. I also do not own any songs featured in Catch Me.

**Summary:** They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

**(A/N: Every time you see _SasuSaku_, it's a scene change. Things are happening at the same time, different places. **

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry about that, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to consider the girl at his side. "What's to apologize for?"

The girl looked at her feet. They had been silent of almost the entire walk to Sakura's home. The house had come into view down the block; it's light shining.

"I…he…he treats you like dirt!" Sakura's voice cracked. "He treats you like a nobody and I just stand there like an idiot!"

The boy's chest started to hurt. _Why? _He thought to himself, _why does she beat herself up over me?_

Sasuke shook his head as they arrived on Sakura' s front porch. "It's not your fault. Your dad didn't like my dad, and he doesn't like me. Frankly, I don't give a damn."

Sakura inhaled sharply and looked up at him. His eyes were serious. "Seriously, Saki. I only care about your opinion, and your mom's. You matter to me. Don't forget that."

She nodded, and Sasuke brushed away her tears. He opened his arms. "Need a hug?" Sakura nodded again.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She gripped the fabric of his shirt as she cried into his chest. No matter what, she always had Sasuke. After a good minute, she forced herself to pull away from him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He kissed her forehead. The feeling was so natural to the both of them that it had no effect. No blushing, just a smile.

"Tell you what. Go to your room, play our song, and have an ice cream sandwich. It'll make you feel better."

Sakura cocked her head at him. "You sound like a girl, you know that?"

He smirked. "Yeah I know. Now go, before your dad comes to investigate. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

The girl smiled at him, and surprised them both by bobbing up and kissing Sasuke's cheek. Sakura disappeared, and Sasuke touched the side of his face. He was blushing.

_Oh man._

Sakura's smile disappeared as soon as she saw her parents sitting in the living room. The whole reason she was at home came rushing back. They hadn't seen her yet, so she tried to sneak upstairs.

"SAKURA!"

The girl winced and prepared herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Her dad was going to have a heart attack, she bet. "Dad, I honestly don't know why you're so worked up about this. We were having dinner!"

"I don't trust him."

Sakura barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Look, dad. You don't like Sasuke. I know it, and he knows it. But Sasuke's my best friend. Why can't you understand that?"

"He's an Uchiha."

Sakura nearly screamed in frustration. "What is the big deal? It's not like he and I are going out! It's not like he'll try anything with me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, believe it or not Dad, I trust Sasuke. He's my best friend, always has been. You're just gonna have to deal."

That said, Sakura turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, fetched an ice cream sandwich, and headed up to her room. Mishawka shouted after her.

"This isn't over, Sakura! Expect to be grounded for a _long_ time!"

His daughter just continued up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom. She didn't slam the door, even though she wanted to. Sakura was not a five-year old. Once inside, Sakura took several deep breaths. Picking up her mp3 player, the girl scrolled through her 120 plus songs. Her music collection was quite eclectic, to say the least. Some rock, ballads, country, even a few Disney songs were crammed into the 1 gigabyte of space. But Sakura was looking for one song in particular.

_I saw your sky fall down today  
Suddenly turn from blue to gray   
'Til one by one the raindrops  
Turned to tears upon your face   
Wish there was something I could do  
Wish I could ease the pain from you  
But I've never felt so helpless  
It's like you're drowning right in front of me  
And I'm reaching out but you can't see  
There's something holding on to you so tight  
So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight_

_(Chorus)_

_If you ever need me  
You know where to find me   
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side _

_If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the whys  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to remember_

_(Chorus)_

_If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the why's  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to  
I need you to remember_

_If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side   
Right by your side_

* * *

"I'm grounded."

Sakura stood below the steps with her friends the next day, twiddling a pen between her fingers. Sasuke sighed audibly and kicked a stray leaf on the ground. "Sorry."

Shrug. "It's not your fault."

"So…what exactly are you grounded from?" asked Tenten. Sakura began ticking things off her fingers.

"No friends over, no computer, no phone, and _definitely_ no going to Sasuke's."

A gloomy mood settled over the group.

"That sucks." Neji commented. Sakura let out a dry laugh. "Tell me about it."

Homeroom that morning was abuzz. Apparently, there were two new students in class: Kiba Inuzuka, and Nita Hamilton. Nita was a pretty girl, with flowing black hair and crystal blue eyes. The boys went insane, and Sakura was grateful for the distraction. Kiba seemed to be a rougher sort of guy, somewhat like Naruto.

As the pair walked in, Sakura smiled at the girl who took her seat on front of Sasuke. Nita didn't seem to go crazy over the Uchiha, but Sakura noticed her checking him out. Kiba took an immediate liking to the pink-haired girl, which all four boys in her inner circle noticed, and disliked.

_Lunchtime_

"Do you two want to join us for lunch?"

Sakura grinned as both Nita and Kiba accepted her offer. She led them to the base of a cheery blossom tree, which had been christened "The Hang Out Tree" by the group. Introductions were made, and the air soon filled with chatter. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten chatted with Nita and the boys discussed football.

Nita and Kiba were both super-nice, in Sakura's opinion anyway. Presently, she noticed her best friend's eyes straying to the new girl more often than not. Adopting a mischievous smile, Sakura stood, threw away her garbage, and called to Sasuke.

"Can I talk to you a sec?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but allowed Sakura to drag him unceremoniously away from their friends. Everyone watched as the pair walked out of earshot. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all noticed the look adorning both Kiba and Nita's faces. Jealousy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like her, don't you?"

Trust Sakura to get straight to the point. Sasuke blushed, something that didn't happen very often.

"I…"

_**SasuSaku**_

"They're not dating."

The looks on both their faces told the gang exactly what they thought. "Yeah, right." Kiba replied sarcastically, "And I'm a monkey's uncle. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Naruto's eyes flashed. "If you ever want hope of getting Sakura to date you, you'd better. Sasuke's her best friend, going on since they were seven."

Kiba's mouth dropped open, and even Nita seemed surprised.

_**SasuSaku**_

"You so like her."

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he knew there was no point. Nothing got past Sakura. Especially anything to do with him. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I don't know if this is…what I really want."

She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "I say go for it. You'll never know until you try. Nita seems sweet, and you could definitely use a bit of that."

He smirked. "You're not sweet enough?"

_**SasuSaku**_

"You think Sasuke will like me?"

Nita looked worried as she addressed the gang. Neji decided to answer. "Just, don't be too annoying or needy. Uchiha's not big on PDA's so don't expect much. No pestering him about his family, either."

The girl nodded as she digested the information. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…"

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura stared opened mouthed at her best friend. "That was so…"

"Sweet?"

They laughed quietly for a moment. Rearranging her features, Sakura looked at Sasuke with all seriousness. "If this is what you really want, go ahead."

She held up her right pinky. "Friends?"

Sasuke linked his with hers. "Always."

Together, they headed back to their friends.

_**SasuSaku**_

"Don't call him Sasuke-kun, and be nice to Sakura."

Nita nodded, but all seemed lost on her as the pair returned. She smiled at Sasuke, who returned it, albeit hesitantly. Naruto kicked off another conversation, but Nita was somewhere else.

"Sasuke will be mine."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Sakura was certain she was the only one who heard. And all think she could think was how much Nita sounded like Ino.

* * *

For the next several days, things in Konoha settled into a familiar rhythm. Every morning, Sasuke would pick Sakura up for school, where they'd meet their friends under the "Hang Out Tree." Sakura's sentence remained in effect until that coming Saturday. Staying cheerful, the girl helped Sasuke gather up his courage to ask Nita out, something he had yet to do.

Even Ino noticed the change in Sasuke. As she blonde recognized her mission's failure, she relented, even extending the hand of friendship to all of them. Everyone was glad, especially Ino's longtime friend, Shikamaru. "Less troublesome" was his comment.

Kiba had asked Sakura out the day before, but she was still undecided.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura!" Kiba ran, waving his hand to catch her and Sasuke before they left for home. The pair turned, standing while Kiba caught his breath. Tenten and Hinata were watching. Smiling innocently, they walked over. "Mind if we borrow Sasuke for a minute?"_

_For a moment, the stoic boy was afraid, but Sakura laughed and waved as he was pulled grudgingly away. Kiba didn't miss the hard look the Uchiha fixed him with. He knew that if he did anything to hurt Sakura, there would be a lot of people beating the crap out of him. _

"_So what's up?" asked the pink-haired girl. Kiba swallowed nervously. _

_W-well, I was just wondering if…" Sakura gazed at him expectantly. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme."_

_It all came rushing out, but she understood every word. So was the way of the rambler. "Oh…" Sakura didn't know what to say as her face turned bright red. She liked Kiba, certainly, but was she ready for a relationship?_

"_Kiba…I'm sorry but can I get back to you? I need time to think."_

_All the poor guy could do was watch as the girl of his dreams practically ran away from him, to where Sasuke waited non-too patiently. Kiba couldn't control his jealousy. He wanted her, bad._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Sakura!" The girl looked up, half-expecting it to be Kiba demanding an answer. But it was just Naruto.

"Hey." She smiled as he plopped down next to her under their tree. The boy saw the look on her face. "Something wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "It's kind of a girl thing, Naruto."

The fox-like boy scratched his head. "A girl thing, huh?" She nodded. Just then, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata headed towards them. It was still a little strange, seeing and having Ino hang out with them. On the other hand, Nita wouldn't stop going out of her way to be near Sasuke. She'd force herself between him and Neji at lunch, and just appear in the halls, usually when it was just Sasuke and Sakura. All the girls forced themselves to tolerate it, for Sasuke' sake.

After all, it wasn't every day the boy decided he liked someone.

"God, she reminds me of, well, me." Grumbled Ino as the four watched Nita flirt shamelessly with Sasuke as the pair approached. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru had a test to finish in Math.

"Speaking of Kiba, have you given him an answer yet?"

Sakura shook her head as Hinata and Tenten leaned closer for a little girl talk. "Think we should take a walk?" Tenten asked quietly. They all agreed, rising. Sasuke looked absolutely petrified. "Don't leave me!" he mouthed desperately over Nita's shoulder. Sakura winked. "Sorry guys, but we're just gonna head off." Nita didn't seem the least bit disappointed.

"Saki, wait a sec!"

Everyone stopped, Sakura freezing up at the sound of Sasuke's nickname for her. The boy scrambled to his feet, pulling an unresisting Sakura behind the cherry blossom tree.

_**SasuSaku**_

"Saki?" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata exchanged sly glances as Nita fumed.

"He calls her SAKI?"

**_SasuSaku_**

"What?" the girl demanded, amused by the look on Sasuke's face.

"I can't do this!" he hissed, inclining his head in the direction of the remaining girls and Naruto. Sakura smiled sympathetically. Men: They were so clueless sometimes.

"Don't worry." She assured him. "Nita likes you."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and Sakura was glad for a hint of normalcy. A freaked Sasuke unnerved her. "How do you know?"

Sakura tapped her temple. "Call it Girl's Intuition."

The boy still looked doubtful, but Sakura pushed him back towards Nita. "Trust me, Sasuke-kun." And just to be sure he wasn't totally furious, she added quickly, "Friends?"

The Uchiha grumbled. "Always." He sighed, and turned back to Nita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what they're saying." Ino whispered as she and the girls peeked around another cherry blossom tree, not too far away from Sasuke and Nita. They were spying on the pair, although Sakura a bit reluctantly.

Sasuke is so going to kill me…

_**SasuSaku**_

The Uchiha in question stood before a blushing Nita.

"Nita…" Sasuke paused, wondering exactly what he was going to say. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

There. He'd said it. Nita blushed harder. Then she giggled. Sasuke flinched involuntarily. _She'd better not turn into another Ino._

"I'd love to!"

_**SasuSaku**_

"What're you guys doing?" demanded Shikamaru. Ino shushed him. "Quiet Shika! We're spying."

Everyone halted, staring at the genius who was blushing. Naruto snickered, and Neji grinned. Kiba was staring at Sakura.

"Ino!" the boy grumbled. "I told you not to call me that."

The blonde smiled sweetly. "Sorry."

Sakura was growing increasingly uncomfortable under Kiba's scrutiny. She couldn't have been more relieved to see Sasuke and Nita head towards them.

"Why don't I want to know what you guys were doing over here?" the stoic boy demanded. Sakura smiled weakly, resisting the urge to move to his side. Kiba was freaking her out.

"Because then you'd get mad," she replied. "And you're scary when you're mad." No one tried to contradict her.

Sasuke caught her pained expression and narrowed his eyes. "Something the matter?"

_Oh nothing, just some guy won't stop staring at me! _Sakura was not going to say that. "It's nothing." Quickly, she changed the subject. "So…anything you two wanna tell us?"

As Nita started gushing to the gang, Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura. She caught his gaze and turned her head, ever so slightly, towards Kiba. The Uchiha frowned. Was Kiba giving her trouble about going out with him?

Thankfully, as the bell rang and the girls and boys branched off, he didn't have to ask.

"So has Sakura given you an answer yet?" Naruto wanted to know. Kiba shook his head. "Nope. It's getting annoying."

Sasuke forced himself to keep calm. "Just wait," he said. "She'll tell you when she's ready to."

Kiba scoffed. "And I suppose you already know what she's planning, don't you?"

The Uchiha glared at him. "Actually, I don't. And I'm sure Sakura would know if she didn't want to go out, so stop complaining."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba all stared. Sasuke sighed noiselessly and continued to their next class.

* * *

"So…tell me Sakura, do you sing?"

A strikingly beautiful lady who had introduced herself as Kurenai-sensei stood before the pink-haired girl as her first music class began.

"Well, a little, I guess."

Sakura doubted the shower singing and along with the radio qualified. But she and Sasuke had often sung to their favorite songs in his studio. Now the class stood as a choir, risers and all. Kurenai started to warm them up. Halfway through, she stopped them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, have you two ever done a duet?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who shrugged at him. "Might as well answer," she mouthed. The Uchiha turned back to their musical instructor.

"Yes. And?"

The girls giggled at the thought of singing with the boy. Sakura dreaded what Kurenai-sensei might say next.

"Would you two like to sing for us?"

_No, thanks_ Sakura thought immediately. Sasuke glanced at her, and gave her a small encouraging smile. "Let's knock their socks off." He mouthed. The girl sighed, but stepped down nevertheless.

"I think I'm gonna regret this." she whispered in Sasuke's ear. The boy shrugged. "Nothing we can't handle, right?" Sakura said nothing.

"Anything in particular you want us to sing?" Kurenai-sensei shook her head. "Whatever you like."

"Can we borrow your piano?" asked the boy. She nodded, and Sakura looked on questioningly. The boy whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head. "C'mon. It's the shortest duet we've ever done."

Sakura frowned. He was right. But that meant she would have to play as well. "Fine."

She sat down at the piano and flexed her fingers. It had been a while since she'd played. Sasuke smirked. "Ready?"

"No."

Sasuke's smirk widened and he sat down next to her. "Here goes." Sakura breathed. As music flowed throughout the room, Sasuke placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back. She looked at him. "It's just us." He whispered softly. She nodded. Sasuke took a breath, and began.

_It's hard to believe__  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me_

The girl held Sasuke's gaze. She was afraid that if she looked anywhere else, she'd stop.

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

Sasuke's voice joined hers.

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know…_

_That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do_

_And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you_

_So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for._

Sakura couldn't stop a smile.

_Ooh ohh oooh_

The notes faded away as the class was speechless. Sakura and Sasuke had yet to look away from each other. He grinned, and she blushed faintly. "Thank you," she whispered. All their friends erupted in cheers, along with their classmates. Kurenai-sensei smiled with satisfaction.

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood up, Sakura blushing harder. Sasuke squeezed her hand as the bell went.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She glared at him. "I hate you, you know that?"

He laughed. "Love you too, Saki."

Between the two, that was nothing but platonic, but anyone else could see the chemistry that radiated from them. All their friends exchanged looks. The school day went on, Nita surgically attaching herself to Sasuke's side. Everyone was wondering if he regretted asking her out.

* * *

"Think you'd join the band?" Naruto asked the next day. Sakura's sentence ended the day after. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Band?" She turned to Sasuke. "You guys have a band?"

The boys all nodded. Sasuke named off their instruments, pointing to each boy in turn. "Naruto on drums, Shikamaru on bass, Neji on guitar, and I'm lead voice and guitar."

Nita looked as though she'd start drooling. Sakura grinned. "That's so cool! You're gonna have to show me something sometime."

Ino was struck with a brilliant idea. "I know! We should make our own band, just us girls!"

Tenten and Sakura squealed. "That'd be so awesome!" The boys were careful not to look at each other. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but none of you guys know how to play these instruments."

They all stopped momentarily. "But…couldn't you guys teach us?" demanded Tenten. Naruto thought for a moment. "Wanna learn to play the drums, Hinata?"

The timid girl blushed deeply. "I-I'd l-love to, N-Naruto."

_Aww._ Sakura couldn't help smiling. Naruto and Hinata would be an interesting match up. Ino proceeded to pester Shikamaru. "C'mon Shika! Please????"

She was making the eyes at him. The lazy genius sighed. "Fine, I'll teach you, troublesome girl. This is such a drag."

Ino, as usual, ignored the sarcasm. "Yay! Thanks Shika!"

He growled. "Don't call me that."

Tenten turned to Neji. But before she could open her mouth,

"Meet me at my house after school."

The brunette grinned. "Thanks Neji." He nodded.

Sakura looked sideways at Sasuke. He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The girl decided to play along. "Sasuke-kun, me and the girls want to start a band. Can you teach me the guitar?"

It was that look in her eyes. He couldn't resist, and she knew it. Sighing dramatically, Sasuke said, "I guess so."

"You rock Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him sideways, and Sasuke smiled, ruffling her hair like that of a child's. "Sure thing, Sakura."

Nita pouted. "What about me?" Everyone paused to look at her. They'd almost forgotten she and Kiba were there. The boy also looked annoyed.

Sakura spoke carefully. "Well Nita, what do you want to do?"

The girl seemed to ponder the question. "Can I be lead singer?"

Everyone looked at each other. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, can you sing?" Ino was never one to mince words. Nita looked insulted. "Of course I can! Listen to this."

She sang the opening verse of Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" terribly off key. I mean really off key. Sakura winced openly as Tenten covered her ears. Sasuke moaned softly. What had he gotten himself into?

"Well?" Nita demanded. "Am I lead or what?"

Sakura pleaded silently with Ino to answer. The blonde was the least likely to lose sleep over this.

"Sorry to say this Nita, but I think Sakura should be lead. She _does_ have a good voice."

Nita was highly affronted. "No way! I should be lead singer. Right Sasuke?" She tugged on his arm like a child wanting her favorite toy. "Tell them! Tell them I should be lead!"

The Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose. Nita was a pain. "Nope. Sakura is a better singer than you, Nita."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Sasuke-kun…"

The other girl began to whine. "You don't even like me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I did, but you blew it."

Nita burst into angry tears and ran away from the group. They all watched her go. "Kinda harsh, don't cha think?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke shrugged. "She had it coming."

Neji looked thoughtful. "Hey, isn't Nita the daughter of that guy…the president of Konoha HealthCare?"

Everyone stopped and thought, groaning once they made the connection. "Just think what she could blackmail us with." Sakura thought aloud. They all dreaded the possibilities. One thing was for sure; they hadn't seen the last of Miss Nita Hamilton.

* * *

"Uh, Sakura?"

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. She plastered a smile on her face before turning back to Kiba. "Hey, I thought about it, and…"

Kiba could barely contain himself.

"…I'd like to go out with you."

Sakura wasn't exactly sure of the exact words that had come out of her mouth, but Kiba seemed pleased, so…

"That's great! Aren't you still grounded though?"

Sakura shook her head. It was Thursday. Her sentence was supposed to last until Saturday, but her mother informed her otherwise. Mishawka wasn't too happy, cutting it like that.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" asked Kiba eagerly. Sakura looked apologetic. At least, she hoped she did.

"Actually Kiba, I'm not. Sasuke and I—"

"It's always him, isn't it?" The boy cut her off abruptly. She continued as if there were no interruption, but her voice shook slightly.

"Sasuke and I are hanging out tomorrow night. It's Movie Night, a little tradition at his place."

Kiba scowled. "Whatever. I get it." It didn't sound like he did. "How 'bout Saturday?"

Sakura nodded, musing briefly over what he might say if she had plans. "I'll see you then."

Sasuke appeared just then, and they both wondered if he'd been listening. "Coming, Sakura?"

She moved to his side and threw a smile to Kiba. But the jealousy never left his eyes.

* * *

"So you said yes."

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as they walked. Sakura sighed softly. "Yeah."

The boy cast her a sidelong glance. "Somehow you don't seem too enthusiastic."

She shrugged, and looked up towards the ceiling. "He doesn't like us either."

Sasuke feigned surprise. "And here I thought we were popular."

The girl glared half-heartedly. "I'm serious here, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, _Sasuke-kun_."

It was all they could do to keep walking. Sai just kept following to Kakashi's class. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke wheeled around and socked Sai neatly in the face. The boy swore loudly as blood flowed from his newly broken nose.

"Don't call me Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi strolled right by them and paused at the door to his classroom, his ever-present orange book in hand. "Time for class kiddies."

They all stared incredulously. "Class started ten minutes ago. Aren't you a little late?" asked Sakura, hoping to distract him from what had just occurred. Kakashi didn't look up.

"Then so are you." He pointed out. Sakura didn't know what to say. He was right. The ex-ninja finally noticed Sai's bleeding form.

"Geez, did you walk into a pole or something? You'd better get that checked out."

Sai growled obscenities as he walked away. Sakura grinned at Sasuke and followed their sensei into fourth period Health.

"So class, what do you think are some major differences between girls and boys? I mean, not physically speaking."

The students giggled. Nita raised her hand. "Teacher's pet." Ino whispered.

"I think that boys are colder. They don't care about others, just themselves. And they never talk about their feelings."

Everyone saw her looking at Sasuke. Sakura fumed. How dare she? The pink-haired girl shoved her fist into the air. Kakashi nodded at her.

"I don't think so. Just because boys don't talk as much, it doesn't mean they don't appreciate their friends, or what they have."

The rest of the core eight recognized those words, Neji especially. Kakashi studied Sakura. "It sounds like you're talking from experience."

She didn't back down. "You could say that."

Kakashi didn't reply. But in his mind, gears were spinning. What would happen if Sakura and Sasuke ever stopped being friends? What if they became more than friends? These were questions you could probably write a book on.

"This brings me to your assignment." The class groaned as one. Kakashi's lone eye crinkled at the corners. "You are to pair up with a member of the opposite sex. And you, in a manner of speaking, are going to write a report on them."

Everyone began talking at once. The man called for silence. "I want to know everything about your partner. Pretend I know absolutely nothing. What's his favorite food? Where does she like to shop the most? I need you to answer every question on this sheet (while handing said sheet out). Once you've finished, I want you to write about what it would be like if your partner was the exact opposite of the person they are today. One page only, single-spaced. Try to stick to the important stuff."

Nita's hand was in the air again. "Do we get to choose our partners?"

The entire class froze. Choosing their own partners would certainly make things a lot easier, and that's something they all wanted. Kakashi paused at Sasuke and Sakura, their assignment sheets frozen in mid-air. Under their desks, the pair hooked pinkies. _Please…_ prayed Sakura, _C'mon…._

"Oh, alright. You may choose your own partners."

They all cheered as Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Half the questions on the answer sheet were ones that Sasuke already knew the answer to, but Sakura doubted she would have been able to share them with a practical stranger. There were 85 questions, some long, some short. As Sakura scanned the list, she froze at the bottom.

_Question 85: What is his/her worst fear?_

Sakura wasn't troubled by her answer; Sasuke already knew. But she was concerned over what his answer could be. He'd never told her, and she'd never asked. There were just some things the Uchiha kept to himself. Sakura just wondered if she was ready to find out what those things were.

"Sakura? You okay?" Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face, and she started. "Oh! Sorry. Just spaced out a sec there."

The boy didn't have a chance to respond before several dozen other girls crowded them. "BE MY PARTNER SASUKE!"

He growled. "I already have a partner. Go find another one." They were somewhat turned on, but disappointed nonetheless. Their friends appeared through the throng. Ino was paired with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, and Hinata and Naruto. Sakura almost laughed. She didn't have to do a thing. Suddenly, Kiba popped out of nowhere.

"Sakura! Do you have a partner?"

She nodded, somehow unable to meet his eye. His voice seemed broken. "But…I thought you wanted to go out…" She had to explain herself, or else suffer a huge guilt trip.

"I know, Kiba. But we just meet like a week ago, and some of the things on this sheet are things I can't share with you yet."

The dog-like boy just walked away. As Kakashi went around recording each pair, Kiba ended up with Nita. The core eight were unsettled by this. Trouble was brewing; they could all feel it. The tension of things to come swirled around the friends as possibilities, mostly bad, wormed their way into their heads. Finally, Hinata, of all people, broke the silence.

"S-so Naruto, what is your dream?"

The blonde launched into an avid description; Sakura caught the word "Hokage" several times, and smiled.

Sasuke was giving her that look again. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The pair worked their way down. Here are some of the questions they answered:

_Question 5: Whom does he/she admire most? (Saku: Mikoto/ Sasu: Shizanu)_

Sakura looked up from her paper, just registering Sasuke's answer. "Really? You admire my _mom_ the most?"

Nod. Sakura didn't push it further. There were some things she'd just never understand about him.

_Question 15: To whom does he/she go to for comfort? (Saku: Sasuke/Sasu (although he hates to admit it): Sakura)_

_Question 21: What was the most life-altering decision he/she has made?_

Sasuke looked at her, and she at him. "Well, I've never really made a life-altering decision." Sakura admitted. She raised her hand, but Kakashi was reading. She went up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The man finally looked up. "Yes, Sakura?"

"What if we've never made a life-altering decision?"

Kakashi studied her over the top of his book. Sakura was finally able to see the title: Icha Icha Paradise. She made a face. _Ew._

"Well, Sakura, what's the most life changing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I met Sasuke." It came out before she could stop it. The man's eyebrow arched. "Is that a good thing?"

She nodded before he got the wrong idea. "So it's more so a life-changing experience?"

"That's it."

Satisfied, Sakura made her way back to her desk. Sasuke looked up from his paper. "So what'd he say?"

"He said more of a life-changing experience."

"Oh." It became quiet all of a sudden, while Sakura and Sasuke each thought about the night that had changed him forever.

_Flashback_

_They were eight years old, in the hospital. It was the middle of March, and young Sakura had broken her arm while playing on the swings at the park. Mikoto was with them, babysitting. Of course, she could have just hired someone, but where was the fun in that?_

"_You were very brave, Sakura." the woman praised as the three of them sat in the doctor's office. Sakura had just gone through surgery, and now sported a green cast on her left arm. The girl smiled cutely as Sasuke tapped her cast with a knuckle. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Sakura shook her head as the doctor returned. They were free to go. _

"_I need you two to promise me something." Mikoto began as they headed to her car. Both Sasuke and Sakura caught her serious tone. They looked at each other._

"_I need you to promise me that you two will always look out for each other, like today." _

_After Sakura had fallen, Sasuke had held her hand, all the way to the hospital._

"_Do you promise?"_

"_We promise."_

_Mikoto smiled as she and the two kids piled into the car and headed for home. They dropped Sakura off with her grateful mother, and went home. Sasuke slept in his room, but was awakened by a scream. Jumping, he called out frightened._

"_Mom? What was that?"_

_There was no answer. Cautiously, Sasuke crept down the hall. He smelt something dreadful, but didn't want to think about it. He had reached the door to the master suite. That smell was overwhelming. Sasuke shakily opened the door, and his face paled immediately. His parents were lying still in a pool of blood. He ran to them._

"_Mom! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_He shook them, trembling himself. But they didn't answer. He was getting soaked in their blood. It was then he realized what he'd smelled earlier. Blood. Suddenly, a form materialized before him. It was Itachi._

"_Hello little brother."_

_Sasuke wanted to scream for him to help, but then he noticed the bloody kunai in his brother's right hand. _

"_You killed them! Why?"_

"_To measure myself."_

_He couldn't take it anymore. Away he ran, colliding into James, who found his parents seconds later. Paramedics were called, but to no avail. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were dead, murdered by their oldest son. The story flashed on news channels everywhere, including the Haruno home._

_As Sakura heard the voice of the reporter on screen, her entire body froze. It couldn't be true! She'd only just seen Mikoto hours before! And what about Sasuke? Where was he?_

_She ran the ten minutes to his home in a full sprint, ignoring her parents who called her back. When she arrived, the sight was horrendous. The entire Manor was under siege; there were camera crews, paramedics, and police everywhere. Everyone was looking for Itachi. They finally found him, unable to resist the temptation of the family scrolls. He was arrested for manslaughter, life in prison._

_Sakura ignored the yellow tape surrounding the Manor and the policemen trying to hold he still. She was screaming. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_Everything was spinning, becoming a blur. The people were staring at her, this little pink-haired girl, screaming for Sasuke Uchiha: the sole survivor. She caught sight of Mikoto's lifeless body being zipped into a body bag. Sakura closed her eyes for a long moment. So it was true._

_Finally she found him, eyes crimson, ferociously fending off the paramedics who were trying to clean him off. He was covered in blood. Sakura wretched in the grass before she could stop herself. It was too real._

_Sakura ran to him, almost knocking him over as she threw her arms around him. She was shaking; so was he. Her sobs echoed in the stillness of the night, moon and stars unaware of the evil that had just passed below them. The Sharingan faded steadily from his eyes as Sasuke gripped Sakura so hard she thought she would break in two._

_Only then did the tears come._

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh my god! That last part was so hard to write! Thank you for all the reviews, and to my good friend Steph for letting bounce ideas off her. She's more of a Naruto fan than me  Just a quick note, I was going to add a major plot twist at the end of this chapter, but I'll make it the next one. Gotta keep you guys on your toes! Merry late Christmas to you all, and please drop a review!

Annie

P.S Thanks to **Kawaii IceCream, **who's my most faithful reviewer! Glad you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names. I also do not own any songs or films featured in Catch Me.

**Summary**: They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (A/N: This:o0o0o0o0 is a time change. Hopefully you all know what that means.)**

**Pop…**

**Pop…**

**Pop…**

Sakura waited impatiently for the popcorn to prepare itself. It was Movie Night, as she'd informed Kiba, at Sasuke's. They'd started this tradition at age 10, one of his choice, one of hers. They were currently tackling MI3, and were almost finished. The popcorn had been polished off, and it was her turn to get more. Finally the treat presented itself, and she grabbed the bag and returned to the living room.

Sakura was crying, clutching Sasuke's arm on the couch. He smirked at the top of her head. "You're crying." he said. She ignored him, only gripping his arm tighter. Ethan finally jolted into consciousness, reflexively grabbing the discarded gun and pointing it at the dead MIF agent on the ground. Julia hugged him hard, sobbing. The man was amazed. "You did that?" he asked, "Wow."

The film wound down, finishing nicely. Sakura released her grip on Sasuke's arm as the credits rolled. "That was a good movie." she amended, standing to stretch her muscles. Sasuke popped the DVD back into its case. "So what are we watching now?" he asked. She tossed him a case. Spirited Away, a Japanese animated film. It was a little over two hours long. The boy stared at it, but set it up nonetheless. They never argued with each other's movies.

Less than 10 minutes into the movie, Sakura's cell rang. Sasuke frowned. "You know the rule," he said, "no interruptions." She stared at the phone, not listening. "I don't recognize this number." The girl answered, slightly nervous. "Hello?"

"Sakura!" That voice sounded familiar.

"Hi. Sorry, but who is this? How did you get my number?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Kiba. Tenten gave it to me."

The girl was silent. Sasuke looked at her. "Who is it?" he asked. Sakura took the phone from her ear. "It's Kiba."

Sasuke frowned. "What does he want?"

She repeated the question into the phone.

"Well, I just remembered that I have to take my dog, Akamaru, to the vet tomorrow, so I can't take you out. Would you mind if we did it tonight? It's only seven; we can still catch a movie."

Sakura didn't want to tell him she'd just finished one. "Just hang on a sec." She turned to Sasuke. "He wants to go out tonight. He has to take his dog to the vet tomorrow." At her words, Shadow looked up from his spot on the floor, ears perked. Sakura rubbed his head. "What'd you think, boy? Should I go out with Kiba tonight?"

The dog whined. The girl sighed. Sasuke shrugged. "It's your call. We could finish this tomorrow." He indicated Spirited Away, still frozen onscreen. Sakura had a mental debate with herself.

_Might as well_ said her inner-self. _It's not like you're missing anything here._

_Yes I am, _she argued. _I'm missing Movie Night._

_Sasuke said you could do it tomorrow._

_OK, fine. You win._

Sakura replaced her phone. "Kiba? Sure, I can go out tonight. Can you pick me up at Sasuke's? Yeah, fifteen minutes is good."

The call ended, and Sakura headed up the stairs. "I'm gonna go change. If he comes early, stall him."

The boy nodded. He would never understand a girl's need to make an entrance. "I'm calling your mom. She'd want to know."

She waved to indicate she'd heard. Sasuke flopped back down on the couch, turning off the movie. Shadow jumped up next to him. As he petted his dog absently, Sasuke wondered if Kiba had just made an excuse to go out with Sakura. Especially since he knew of _their_ "date" tonight. When he arrived, Kiba was getting one hell of a talking to.

* * *

In her room, Sakura debated on what to wear. She'd already chosen a dark pair of hip-huggers, but what about a top? Still musing over the possibility of make-up, she called Alexis into her room. It was the hired help's night off, but Alexis didn't leave much. Her parents had kicked her out at age twelve, and the American had found a job at the Uchiha Manor. Sakura had taken an immediate liking to the younger girl. 

"You called?" Alexis asked, widening the already ajar door. Sakura nodded. "I need a nice top."

Even though Alexis was a year younger, Sakura was always ready to turn to her for advice, and Alexis was very proud of that. The green-eyed blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"But isn't it Movie Night? I thought you and Sasuke hung out Friday nights."

"And we usually do," Sakura assured her, rifling through her closet full of new clothes, "But Kiba called and pretty much insisted we go out tonight."

Alexis was intrigued. "Who's Kiba?"

"This new guy at school." The pink-haired girl explained.

"And is he hotter than Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at her. "Hey. You know the rules. No fantasizing about the boss, even when he's not around. And no, Sasuke-kun's still up to par."

"So you agree that he's hot?" The resident girls loved to think that their boss and his best friend would someday get together.

"You're not helping the problem." Sakura informed her. Alexis went determinedly into the closet, coming out seconds later with a satin green halter-top and a jean jacket. Sakura pulled them on without question.

"Thanks. But no coming down to meet Kiba. I think Sasuke means to threaten him, and Kiba's probably already nervous about that. He doesn't need the maids sizing him up too."

Alexis shrugged innocently. "Fine. But does it count if I get Sasuke to take pictures?"

Sakura sighed. She'd never win

* * *

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Sasuke got up, wondering what Sakura and Alexis were doing. He opened the door to a nervous Kiba who was holding a rose. 

"Over do it much?" The Uchiha asked, but let him in anyway. Shadow didn't run to greet the new guest, like he normally would. The dog just raised his head slightly, scrutinized his mistress's date, and went back to sleep. Sasuke almost laughed. It seemed Shadow didn't care much for Kiba either.

"Shadow! That's not very polite." Both boys looked up as Sakura appeared at the top of the grand staircase. Her eyes sparkled, and a big hair clip that touched the top of her neck held up her hair. Sasuke gave her a once over and forced himself to turn away. She wasn't dating him. Although, he was glad to note the presence of his necklace in the hollow of her throat.

"You look amazing." Kiba breathed. Sakura blushed.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Indeed, the boy did clean up well. Black jeans, nice polo. He was still holding the rose, which he presented to Sakura. She smiled at him.

Sasuke gave her the sternest look he could come up with. "11:30." He then proceeded to whip out his cell phone. The pink-haired girl half-glared at him. "I'm beginning to think you're all out to get me."

The boy smirked. "Sorry. The girls would kill me if they knew I let you leave without photographic evidence of your date. Alexis is upstairs, isn't she?"

Sakura nodded, and moved closer to Kiba. "One picture, that's it." She turned to Kiba. "Do you mind?"

He, wisely, shook his head. They smiled as the flash went off. Sakura went over to look. "That's actually pretty good."

The smirk was back on his face again. "Of course."

The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry about Movie Night, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged. "It's okay. You'd better not keep your date waiting."

Sakura grinned and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"11:30. I mean it, Saki."

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, _Dad._"

Kiba and Sakura walked out the front door as Sasuke headed upstairs to show the photo to Alexis. She raised her eyebrows at it.

"What exactly does she see in him?"

Sasuke just looked at her. "Am I supposed to answer that?"

Alexis chuckled. "I guess not." The girl was silent for a moment. "You're not just gonna let this go, are you?"

She knew him too well. Sasuke sighed. "Of course not. I don't trust him."

The blonde bounced slightly in her seat on Sakura's bed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke thought for a second, then took back his phone from Alexis. He faced her seriously. "Don't tell Sakura about this, okay? You have to promise me."

She nodded. "I promise. But you know, she'll probably figure this out on her own."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Sasuke dialed, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Dobe? It's me. Listen, I need a favor."

* * *

"What do you want to see?" 

Sakura stared up at the bright lights of the movie theater, looking at titles.

_Hmm, _Freedom Writers _looks really good, but it's kinda heavy for a first date…_

"How 'bout…"

"Sakura!"

She and Kiba swung around, coming face-to-face with Naruto and Hinata. They looked like they were on a date. Sakura eyed Hinata, who blushed. Her suspicions were confirmed. They _were _going out!

"Hey, guys! What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, we we're in the neighborhood, thought we'd catch a movie…" said Naruto casually. Too casually.

"You're on a date, aren't you?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed, and Sakura adopted a smirk that wasn't unlike that of Sasuke's.

"That's great, guys."

Kiba coughed, a not-too-subtle hack. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata turned to look at him.

"Are we going in or what?"

Sakura forced out a smile and took his arm. She waved to the other pair. "I'll see you guys later!"

As they walked into the theater, Sakura locked eyes with Hinata.

"We have to talk." She mouthed. The girl nodded, and left with Naruto_**  
**_

* * *

"S-she knows, d-doesn't she?" 

Hinata and Naruto stood together under the light of the theater. The fox-like boy nodded. "Sasuke-teme said she'd figure it out. I just hope Kiba doesn't get wind of this. He'd go ballistic."

Frowning, the boy recalled his phone conversation with the Uchiha.

_Flashback_

"_Dobe? It's me. I need a favor."_

_Naruto was in the middle of a late supper when Sasuke called. Ramen, of course._

"_Yeah? What's up?"_

"_I need you to tail Sakura and Kiba at the movies tonight."_

"_Tonight? I thought they were going out tomorrow."_

"_If they were going out tomorrow, would I be calling you right now?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_God, you're an idiot. Listen, just do it. I don't trust him."_

"_I don't either, but don't you think they'll think something's up if I just show up at the movies by myself?"_

"_Think of something! Bring Hinata with you. You wanted to ask her out anyway."_

"…"

"_Naruto!"_

"_Ok, fine. You owe me one, teme."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_End Flashback_

And in the blink of an eye, he reverted to the regular Naruto. With an enormous grin, he turned to Hinata.

"So, while we're here, we might as well catch a movie. What'da ya say, Hinata?"

The pearl-eyed girl blushed deeply, but nodded, taking Naruto's outstretched hand as they walked into the theater together.

_**SasuSaku**_

"I don't suppose you know what that was all about?" Kiba said as they paid for tickets. Sakura knew, certainly, but opted to shake her head. She didn't want to ruin things, and she knew Kiba and Sasuke would just go at it if she told.

"So…Kiba, tell me about yourself."

"Well, there isn't much to tell, but…"

Kiba launched ahead anyway as they walked into Tenacious D, with Jack Black. Apparently, his dog was named Akamaru, it was his best friend, and he's (Kiba) had a lot of girlfriends in the past…

_**SasuSaku**_

Hinata drew breath sharply.

"N-no girl w-would want to hear that."

Naruto looked down at Hinata's head from where they hid behind a pillar.

"Really?"

The Hyuuga heiress fell over, anime style.

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight." 

Sakura smiled at Kiba as they stood before the gates of the Uchiha Manor. Kiba had asked why they didn't just go to Sakura's. The girl imitated her mother.

"You left with Sasuke, you're coming back with Sasuke."

Kiba nodded, and leaned down. Sakura shied away. Kiba looked slightly hurt, and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Not on the first date."

The boy coughed slightly.

"Right. My bad. I'll see you Monday?"

"See you Monday."

Sakura inserted her key into the slot on the gate, and it swung open to admit her. Kiba had that look again as she jogged lightly up the path, pausing when Shadow ran out to greet her, Sasuke close behind. Shaking his head, Kiba walked away.

"You'll be mine, Sakura. Make no mistake."

**o0o0o0o0o0 **

"You sent Naruto out to tail me, didn't you?"

It was more of a statement, with a hint of accusation. Sasuke didn't try to defend himself.

"I did. I know you like him and all, but I can't shake the feeling that something's not right about that guy."

Sakura's gaze softened slightly.

"I realize that, but come on, Sasuke-kun. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke nodded, looking at the granite counter that separated them, now slightly ashamed of what he'd done. Sakura was right. She didn't need him to protect her like that. And as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the idea scared him.

It scared him that, one day, maybe now even; Sakura wouldn't need him anymore. Not to hold her had when she was scared, not to hold her close when she cried. She wouldn't need him to look under her bed for monsters (Yes, sometimes it still gets her), and she wouldn't need him to smile _just so_ to make her eyes shine. She'd have a boyfriend to do all those things.

She was giving him that look. That look that said she knew he was thinking about her. Sasuke forced his thoughts into the dark chasms of his mind.

"Sorry."

The pink-haired girl smiled softly, and placed her hand atop his. Things were good between them.

Suddenly, Alexis popped into the kitchen.

"So Sakura, how was your date?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Although I'll admit it, I didn't like hearing he's apparently had loads of girlfriends."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "A player, huh?"

Sasuke didn't even bother trying to process the conversation. Girls were weird sometimes.

Alexis changed the subject, catching onto Sakura's slightly gloomy mood.

"Hey, I got you something."

She pulled a DVD case from behind her back. Sakura put her hands on her hips, a gesture that wasn't very common with her.

"Alexis, I mean it. You guys gotta stop giving me stuff. Sasuke is the one who pays you. Get him stuff."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sasuke gives me money. What am I supposed to give him? Besides, he likes it when we give you stuff. Makes him feel like he's giving it."

It was The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, based on the book of the same name. Sakura couldn't stop a grin.

"Oh my god! I love this movie!"

Alexis had an I-told-you-so look on her face as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Told you she'd like it." she announced proudly. The boy scowled. "Whatever."

As Sakura danced around the tiled kitchen, singing an unrecognizable tune, a flash of lightning flashed blindingly around the Manor, followed almost immediately by a roar of thunder. Sakura jumped, moving reflexively closer to Sasuke and gripping his arm. Shadow bounded into the room, howling. Alexis rubbed his head to calm him. Rain pelted the windows mercilessly, sounding quite like the roar of guns.

"That's quite a storm." Alexis whispered nervously. Sakura looked at the clock. It was 11:45. She should have been heading for home. But how was she going to get there in this weather? Sakura wasn't going to ask James to drive her. It wasn't right. Instead the girl shakily pulled her cell phone from her pocket, dialed, and hoped the storm hadn't fried the connection.

Her mother answered on the first ring. "H-hello?"

"Mom?" Sakura had never been more relieved to hear her mother's voice. The woman sighed audibly on the other end.

"Sakura, I'm glad you called. Don't try to come home tonight, just stay at Sasuke's. It's the weekend anyway."

The girl was slightly taken aback at her mother's non-resistance, but decided now was not a good time to question it.

"You still have a room in the Manor, don't you?"

Shizanu had been the sole person Sakura had told of Mikoto's seventh birthday present to her. If Mishawka ever found out, there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah, mom. The girls stocked the closet too, even though I told them not to."

Her mother chuckled quietly. "All right. Good night dear, and stay inside."

"Love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

Sakura ended the call and leaned forward on the counter. She turned to Sasuke, instinct making the question automatic.

"Mind if I stay the night?"

The boy closed his eyes for a moment. "Nope. Saves me the trouble of locking you in so you don't try to leave."

She smiled and breathed easier. Alexis whispered a suggestion, although there was no need.

"I don't suppose now would be a bad time to watch that."

She indicated the movie still in Sakura's hands. They all agreed, and went to get ready for bed. Sakura was feeling strangely cold, so she pulled on some Christmassy flannel pajamas. Pulling her hair up in a loose ponytail, the girl jogged back down, carrying a blanket with her. Sasuke sat on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers. Alexis was also wearing flannel. The girls looked at each other, then at Sasuke. They'd never understand why boys were never cold.

Sakura popped the DVD in, settling between Alexis and Sasuke. During the previews, Alexis jumped up, returning minutes later with a box of tissues. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. She glared at him.

"What? We're not all insensitive jerks, you know."

He chose to ignore that.

* * *

They were both crying. 

Sasuke heaved a sigh as Carmen yelled at her dad onscreen. Sakura was sobbing into his shoulder, and Alexis had used up three quarters of the box of tissues. The girls had both started tearing up and almost the exact same moment, when Carmen had called her father. Sasuke had his arm draped loosely around Sakura's shoulder. Alexis couldn't help but notice how good they looked together. If only they saw it themselves…

In the most recent flash of lightning, Sakura could have sworn that she saw a figure in the bay window on her right. Shaking it off as her weird paranoia, Sakura concentrated herself once again on the movie.

_Flash!_

There! She'd seen it again. If Sakura had bothered to look, she would have noticed Sasuke was no longer watching the movie. He was staring intently at the window. Someone was there, and he knew it. The boy stood abruptly, earning quizzical looks from both girls.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

But the steely look in his eyes told otherwise. Sakura cocked her head at him, and interpreted the look. So it _wasn't_ just her imagination. There was someone outside the Uchiha Manor. How they'd gotten past the gate, well the three would soon find out. Sasuke slipped noiselessly out of the room as Alexis paused the film. They had to keep up the pretense, or their mystery guest would disappear into the night.

_**SasuSaku**_

The Uchiha Manor housed more than just a three-car garage, a recording studio, and more than 15 bedrooms, not including those of the hired-help. It was also home to several secret passages, just in case. Mikoto had them built when Itachi was born. A security precaution that would now be put to good use by the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke crept along the wall of the manor, pausing at the enormous oil painting of his family: himself, Itachi, Mikoto, and his father, Fugaku Uchiha. It had been painted when Sasuke was six. Now, Sasuke lifted it carefully off the wall and pushed the small red button in its place. The bare section of wall next to Sasuke slid open, revealing a dark corridor. Sasuke walked in, treading carefully to avoid making too much noise.

He was getting closer.

_**SasuSaku**_

Both Sakura and Alexis knew that whoever was outside wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. It was raining way too hard, and the glass of the window was pretty thick to begin with. But still, they were both hesitant to discuss what was actually happening.

"I wonder how he got past the gate," murmured Alexis quietly. Sakura shrugged.

"Wouldn't be too hard. It's everyone's night off, remember? If they really wanted to, all they'd have to do is scale the gate."

Alexis nodded. "But who would want to?"

That was the question they were all waiting on an answer to.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stepped outside into the freezing rain. He wished he'd thought to bring a jacket. And pants, for that matter. As the lightning flashed, the thunder seemed to boom a hundred times louder than it had inside. He could see the intruder, standing still looking into the window. Sasuke couldn't tell who it was, though. It certainly wasn't a man; he was too short.

_Whoever this guy is, he's getting an ass kicking._

And without further ado, Sasuke pounced. The other boy cried out as Sasuke's weight crushed him. The Uchiha wasted no time in grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back.

"You're coming with me."

_**SasuSaku**_

They saw the whole confrontation from the window. Alexis stood hurriedly as Sasuke led the other boy back towards the front door, like a police officer.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Alexis chuckled.

"Madeline will kill us if we get the house wet."

And so they jogged upstairs, grabbing two large, fluffy towels each. They ran back down to greet a soaked Sasuke and his victim. Sakura gasped before she could stop herself.

It was Kiba.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Alexis took after Ino. Kiba scowled, but it turned into a sneeze. Sasuke let him go, albeit reluctantly. Sakura handed him a towel, and he dried himself off. Kiba did the same. Sasuke went upstairs to take a hot shower, and Sakura led Kiba to another bathroom.

"We'll see if we can find you something."

She was still in a state of shock. What was Kiba doing at the Uchiha Manor, in the middle of a thunderstorm, at almost two in the morning?

Sakura and Alexis rummaged through James's dresser, and finally found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Twenty minutes later, they were all gathered back in the kitchen. Sakura couldn't help frowning in displeasure at Sasuke's flushed face.

"You okay?"

He nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Sakura unabashedly leaned forward and put a hand under his bangs to feel his forehead. The boy turned red, and Alexis snickered. Sakura withdrew her hand almost immediately. He was practically on fire.

'Holy…you're burning up. Maybe you should go to bed."

He shook his head stubbornly and sneezed, but it quickly turned into a cough. The Uchiha bent over the counter, the dry hack refusing to leave him.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura placed a hand on his back while turning to tell Alexis to get water. The blonde was already pouring. Sasuke drained the glass and breathed deeply. His hand shook as he replaced it on the counter. Concern swirled in Sakura's jade eyes. _Why are you so stubborn, Sasuke-kun?_

The girl turned to Kiba, who was sneezing uncontrollably. He also had a fever. "Okay you guys, bedtime."

Both boys jerked up indignantly, but all arguments died as they caught the hard glint in Sakura's eyes. They weren't going to win. So, grudgingly, they headed upstairs.

Alexis sat down next to Sakura on a barstool. "This is _not_ good."

She, of course, was right. It was bad enough that Kiba had pretty much forced his way into the manor, but now both he and Sasuke were sick. Things were bad indeed. Sakura sighed.

"And Sasuke and sick do not mesh well. At all."

It was true. The last time Sasuke had caught the flu, it was so bad that he had to be hospitalized. The girls just hoped it wouldn't happen again. Alexis drummed her fingers on the countertop. "So what now? When everyone comes back tomorrow, chances are we'll have an epidemic on our hands."

Sakura rubbed her temples, channeling Shikamaru's genius. "Come on."

She stood, and Alexis followed her upstairs to the medicine cabinet. Out came a bottle of NyQuill, and some Tylenol. "'Lex, call everyone, tell 'em to stay wherever they are tonight. Madeline's at her grand-kid's house, James is staying with a friend, and as for the rest of the girls…" Sakura trailed off. "I have no idea, but find them."

The blonde nodded swiftly, and grabbed the emergency phone from its' hook in the hall. Its' line connected every employees cell phone to the Uchiha Manor. Alexis dialed as Sakura trooped off to Kiba's room.

* * *

"Hello?" Alexis winced as a dozen voices sounded in her ear. "Everybody! Quiet down, will you? Listen, Sasuke's sick. Sakura—" 

That was how far she got before the roar of voices rose again. The girls were chattering fearfully. "Sasuke's sick? Is he gonna be okay? Who's gonna take care of him?"

Madeline kept her head. "Make sure his fever stays under control. Tell Sakura to stay with him; his body temperature will do some crazy things. How did he get sick, anyway?"

The entire line fell silent as everyone waited for an answer. Alexis sighed. "It's a long story. Let's just say Sakura's date doesn't like to stay goodnight."

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura knocked tentatively on the guest room door. It swung open, revealing a disgruntled Kiba. She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a finger, turned, and sneezed. Sakura winced. "Bless you. Here, I brought you something."

She held up the bottle of NyQuill and a spoon. Kiba made a face, but stepped aside to let her in. Sakura remained silent as he swallowed the thick syrup. "Kiba," she began, "I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure you have a good reason." The boy looked at his feet while Sakura continued. "We'll get this all sorted out tomorrow, 'kay? In the meantime, try to get some sleep. I know it sucks being sick."

Actually, Sakura had never been sick, but she figured it was a nice sentiment. As she stood, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. He blushed, and she reopened the door. "If you need me, I'll be in Sasuke's room. Being sick really doesn't agree with him."

Kiba nodded and watched her leave. It was going to be a long night.

Sasuke didn't even move when Sakura walked into his room and sat down on his bed. She smiled weakly at him. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, his brain too tired to form actual words. Sakura, once again, pulled out the bottle of NyQuill, accompanied by some Tylenol. Sasuke took it without complaint. After swallowing the water, Sasuke lay back. Ten minutes ago, he was burning up, but now he was freezing. Sakura, of course, noticed. "One sec."

But as she went to her room to grab another blanket, his hand shot out and snaked around her wrist. She flinched. His hand was like ice.

"Don't leave me," he whispered hoarsely. Sakura's eyes widened. Was he delirious? Maybe he was. But she sat down again nevertheless. Once he was satisfied she was staying, Sasuke closed his eyes, shivering still. Sakura was torn. What was she going to do? Finally, her exhausted mind made a decision. Ever so carefully, Sakura lifted the blanket and slipped underneath. Sasuke sighed a little. At least he wasn't shaking anymore.

The girl forced her inner-self to stop going crazy. This was certainly something that didn't happen very often. Sakura curled up and leaned her forehead on Sasuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't really register him wrapping his arm around her waist. Before she fell asleep, Sakura couldn't help but notice how safe she felt

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

It was seven in the morning when a fresher Alexis opened the front door to six people looking for Sasuke and Sakura. "Is Sasuke here?" Neji asked. Ino glanced around curiously. She'd never been to the Manor before. "And Sakura's mom said she spent the night."

Alexis led them to the kitchen. "Sasuke's sick. He caught Kiba outside the living room window last night, and now both he and Kiba are sick. Sakura's probably in his room. She stayed with him all night."

Six pairs of eyebrows shot up. "What's Kiba doing _here?"_ demanded Naruto. Alexis shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

Ino grinned mischievously. "I wonder what they did all night." Tenten made a face. "Ino! That's gross!" The blonde didn't reply, and they all followed her gaze up the stairs. "We wouldn't be able to open the door." Neji pointed out. "It's coded, remember?"

Tenten was beginning to warm up to the idea. "Who knows? Maybe they left it open by accident." Shikamaru snorted. "I doubt it."

Still, they all tiptoed upstairs and gathered before Sasuke's bedroom door. Naruto bravely tried the lock, and to everyone's amazement, it was open. The reason why dawned on Alexis. "Oh right! It's the first day of October. On the first day of every month, the boss changes the code. Before he does, the lock is void."

Naruto snickered. "Shall we take a peek?" The temptation was too hard to resist. Alexis, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stuck their heads into the room, casting their eyes on the occupants of the bed. The four girls couldn't hold the "Aww" that the sight merited.

Sakura and Sasuke were asleep, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist. Their fingers lay intertwined atop the blanket, little smiles on each of the pairs' faces. The seven teens watched as Sakura snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest, and his grip tightened. "Okay guys." Alexis whispered. "Time to go."

They closed the door, but not before pulling out several camera phones to preserve the moment. And just as the door clicked, Kiba appeared. "What're you guys doing here?" he demanded. They rounded on him. "Shh!" Kiba scowled at them, but it was too late. Sakura and Sasuke were waking up.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept so well. She opened her eyes, coming face to face with a muscled chest under a white t-shirt. Then she remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

_Oh._

_**SasuSaku**_

"Could you be any louder?" Ino hissed vehemently. Kiba glared at her.

"Well excuse me! I didn't exactly expect to wake up to find seven people walking out of Uchiha's bedroom!"

Naruto returned the fierce gaze. "We didn't expect you to _wake up_ here at all!"

_**SasuSaku**_

Yes, this weekend seemed to be "Get-Sakura-in-as-many-awkward-situations-as-possible" primetime. The pink-haired girl was, once again, in a pickle. Cautious as ever, Sakura unwrapped herself from Sasuke's embrace and sat up. Upon inspection, his fever seemed to have lessened. She sighed in relief. It seemed they'd caught the cold quick enough. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's calm face. Then she noticed their hands.

Her thumb caressed his almost unwillingly. He stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, brushing a stray hair from his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Sasuke was most obedient first thing in the morning, Sakura realized. As his eyelids fell, she touched his cheek and swung her legs off the bed. While Sakura relished in the silence, she soon realized there actually wasn't any. There were people outside the door. The girl recognized several voices: Naruto, Kiba, Ino. They seemed to be arguing. _Ok, entrance time. _Sakura opened the door. Silence quickly took over the hallway.

"Uh, good morning guys. What are you guys doing here?"

Neji looked almost apologetic. "Well, it's Saturday, and we usually rehearse Saturdays…"

Sakura "ohed" noiselessly. "I see. Um, I'm not really sure Sasuke'll be up for that but you can ask him later. He woke up just now, but I made him go back to sleep. He should be up in an hour or so."

Ino cast a triumphant "I told you so" at Kiba. Sakura turned to him. "Did you sleep okay?"

He didn't try to find the sarcasm in his voice. "Fine. Did you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, actually. Look, Kiba. If you're going to go on an "I hate Sasuke" rant, please don't. It's early, and I'm too hungry to listen to you right now." Naruto snickered as they all headed back down to the kitchen, Sakura pouring herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, and offered food to the others, who politely declined, Naruto doing so only after some sharp looks from the girls.

Alexis informed Sakura that the rest of the servants would be arriving that afternoon. They all made idle chitchat while waiting for the master of the house. Forty-five minutes later, Sakura looked up from her second bowl and smiled.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun."

A paler-than-usual Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, nodded wearily to all his friends, and sat down next to Sakura. He folded his arms on the table and laid his head in them. The girl touched his arm. "Feel any better?" He shrugged mutely. Alexis stood to leave discreetly, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"You can stay, Alexis," he informed her, not lifting his head. The blonde took her place once more. Neji cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like you're not doing too well, Uchiha, so we can just…"

"Go downstairs and show the girls our stuff, teach 'em the basics. Sakura, you, Kiba, and I are going to have a little talk." Sasuke still hadn't looked up. Everyone looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "Go ahead guys. We'll meet you down there. Lex, you can check it out if you want."

The youngest of the group smiled, pleased at being included. As the seven parted, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were eager to hear about life in the Uchiha Manor. Back in the kitchen, it was silent as Sakura and Kiba waited for Sasuke to collect himself. Finally, the raven-haired boy looked up at Kiba. His eyes were as sharp as ever, despite the headache plaguing him.

"You have five minutes. Start talking."

_**SasuSaku**_

"What's it like? Living here? Working for Sasuke?"

The girls wanted to know everything. Pretending to be uninterested, the boys set up. But they too, were listening intently. The fifteen-year-old was slightly intimidated. "It's…nice, I guess. The money's good, Sasuke's an easy boss to please. My room's great, just the way I like it. A couple years ago, Sakura convinced him to let us decorate, but we had to do it ourselves. Sakura had to help, of course. I swear, he's a completely different person when she's around."

They had to agree. "…It was weird, when she left. He was quieter, and spent a lot of time in his room. Until he met you guys."

Everyone smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke Uchiha walked onto Konoha High grounds as a freshman. As per usual, the girls squealed. The loudest of them all was one Ino Yanamaka. At lunch, Sasuke found two girls and three boys tossing a football around._

_Two, Neji and Hinata, were of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto Uzumaki was loud and obnoxious, Shikamaru Nara a lazy genius. And Tenten was Hinata's friend, and Neji's fencing partner. Neji tossed the ball to Sasuke._

"_You play?"_

_That ever-infamous smirk found its' way back to his face, after three long months of absence. _

"_Of course."_

_A game ensued, cementing a friendship, and a killer football team. And the rest, as they say, is history._

_End Flashback_

Naruto proceeded to kill the silence by dropping his drumsticks. "Hehe. Sorry."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Maybe we should wait for the others before we play the music, but w can show you the basics right now."

They all agreed, and Alexis slipped out, sitting down at the piano.

_**SasuSaku**_

Kiba had yet to say anything. Sakura decided to open her mouth. "Kiba, whatever it is, I won't get mad."

She knew better than to speak for Sasuke. Kiba finally spoke. "I just came by to tell you I was sorry about what happened, but then it started to rain, and I didn't really known where to go. I dropped my house key along the way."

_Yeah right_ thought Sasuke and Sakura's inner-self together.

"So I hopped the gate, and I was about to ring the doorbell, but then I saw you guys through the window…"

He trailed off, Sakura suddenly embarrassed about what he'd probably seen. _Nice way to end a date _her inner-self quipped.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Sakura retorted silently. Sasuke was looking at her, almost suspiciously. "What happened?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her hands. "Tell you later," shemuttered. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. They showed Kiba to the door. Sasuke had a parting remark.

"Next time, ring the doorbell. Then I won't have to jump you."

_**SasuSaku**_

Alexis played a sad piece she'd learnt from Sakura. She was unaware of her audience; Sasuke and Sakura who'd come downstairs, and their friends, who had all stopped to listen.

"Don't stop!" cried Tenten. All the attention was starting to freak Alexis out. "I'm just gonna go now."

She smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. "Thanks for showing me this." Usually the hired help were asked to stay away from the recording studio. Sakura returned the gesture. "No problem. And thanks for your help yesterday." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Alexis shrugged.

"Sure thing. After all, Sasuke, it's what you pay me for."

* * *

Two hours later, the girls were officially a band. Sasuke had fallen asleep in a chair. 

"We still need a name." Tenten pointed out. The boys were "Shinobi." Sakura stood. "Sorry. Just hold that thought one sec."

She went over to Sasuke, and gently shook him awake. His eyes were unfocused. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun. A bed's more comfortable then this."

The youngest Uchiha stood, but his legs wouldn't hold him up. Sakura supported his weight, leading him to the stairs. "Need some help?" Neji offered. Sakura smiled gratefully at him. Together they helped Sasuke up the stairs all the way to his room. He fell unceremoniously into his bed, allowing Sakura to pull the coves around him. Neji watched, in almost jealousy, as she caressed his cheek. No one had done that for him in a long time.

As they turned to leave, Sasuke called her back. "Saki…" he murmured. She turned to him. "Hmm? What is it?" His voice was laced with sleep. "The password…" Sakura glanced at Neji, who politely turned away. She bent her head close as he whispered a single word into her ear.

"Friends."

She smiled. "You got it. Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun."

The password was programmed into the system, and Sakura and Neji crept back downstairs.

**o0o0o0o0o0 **

"How about…"

Ten minutes later, they still didn't have a name. A brilliant idea surfaced as Sakura glanced at the windmill Shuriken and kunai hung on the wall. She took off her headband and tapped the metal plate. "How 'bout Kunoichi? It means female ninja."

Ino and Hinata high-fived, and Tenten grinned. Even the boys looked impressed. "That's awesome! How'd you come with that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Both Sasuke's and my families have ninja backgrounds. I picked up some things."

So it was set. The all-girl band composed of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino would now be know as: Kunoichi.

After everyone had left, Sakura headed to Alexis's room. The blonde was drawing, and looked up as Sakura knocked. "What's up?"

The older girl smiled. "Well, I was just about to head home. I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. Couldn't have done it without you."

Alexis blushed. "Okay, okay. How's the boss?"

She could tell from the look in Sakura's eyes that she was worried about him. "He's asleep in his room. The cold really tired him out. When he wakes up, could you give this to him for me?"

It was an envelope, and in Sakura's neat handwriting, _Sasuke-kun._

* * *

"Sakura…" 

Ino's voice had that singsong mischief ring to it that Sakura was wary of. It was Monday. Sasuke was feeling much better, and they were all gathered under their cherry blossom tree. The blonde pulled out her cell phone.

"Look at this."

Sakura was afraid to look. Sasuke looked over Ino's shoulder, and blushed red. Now Sakura was _really _afraid to look. It wasn't everyday you got the stoic Uchiha to blush crimson. When she finally did, her face turned the color of her hair.

"Ino! How could you? Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Did you post this up on your blog or something?"

The blonde was guilty faced. Sakura was very tempted to strangle her friend. "This better not get out! If it does, my dad will blow a casket."

But, most unfortunately, the entire group of eight was completely unaware of the evil plan hatching in Nita Hamilton's brain, who was spying on them.

"You ruined my life, Sakura. Now I'm gonna ruin yours."

**o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can't walk home with you tonight, Saki. We have football practice."

Sasuke smiled apologetically at her. Sakura shrugged. "That's okay. No big deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

The pink-haired girl stayed around after school with Ino for a while, and headed home. What awaited her there would shock her beyond anything she could've imagined.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke fell onto his bed, exhausted after a hard practice. His eyes fell on the letter sitting on his desk. It was from Sakura. Wondering why he hadn't opened it earlier, the boy pulled it out.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Hey. I hope you're feeling better. I know this weekend probably wasn't one of your fondest. Kiba showing up yesterday really made a mess of things. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. For catching me (again) when I fell off the balcony. And for introducing me to all your friends…_

_**SasuSaku**_

It was getting darker by the time Sakura arrived at home. But when she tried her key, the lock refused to budge. Confused, she took a step back. Maybe it wasn't her house, although she doubted she'd ever make that kind of mistake. But then she tripped over a box.

_**SasuSaku**_

_Wow, I guess they're _our _friends now, huh? You know, sometimes I wonder what might have happened if we hadn't met that day. I would probably still be a shy little girl, always teased about her forehead. You saved me, Sasuke. Even if you don't know it. I don't know where I'd be today if I didn't have you._

Sasuke sat up on his bed. _Do you really mean that? _he wondered to himself.

_**SasuSaku**_

A box? What the hell was a box doing there, and why hadn't she noticed it before? Sakura flicked on the porch light, and her eyes widened. There were boxes everywhere. And they were all full of her things. Clothes, books, pictures. What was going on? A gust of wind blew, and a piece of paper fell before Sakura's eyes. She caught it.

_**SasuSaku**_

_You were always there for me, and I can only hope I've been have as good a friend as you. I also hope you know that I'll always be there for you, through everything. _

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she read that paper. Attached was a copy of Ino's photo, of her and Sasuke.

_Nothing's going on, huh? I should've known you were lying. It seems me and that Hamilton girl have something in common. We don't like you and Uchiha. So how's your precious Sasuke-kun gonna get you out of this? The house is locked; your key won't work. Your mother and I are going to stay with your aunt. I'm not telling you how long we'll be gone. It's time you learned to be responsible for your actions._

Sakura dropped the paper, feeling numb. What was she going to do now?

_**SasuSaku**_

_Friends forever. I hope it stays that way. Well, you're probably getting bored by now. I'll see you at school._

_Love,_

_Saki_

_**SasuSaku**_

That intense feeling of not feeling anything wouldn't go away. Sakura dialed automatically. His voice nearly crumpled her.

"Sasuke?"

He sounded worried, scared even. "Sakura? What is it? What's wrong?"

Her voice sounded small and weak, even to her own ears. "I need your help."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Oh my god that chapter was freaking long! I told you there would be a plot twist. Hopefully no one saw it coming. If you did, sorry for making you wait so long. Please review! 

Annie


	7. Chapter 7

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did. And I don't own Yuuna from Gundam Seed Destiny. I need a creepy guy for this, and he's as good as any. Besides, I suck at making up names. I also do not own any songs or films featured in Catch Me.

**Summary**: They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and now she's back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_I need your help._

Her words rang in his mind. Sasuke dropped the letter and raced down the stairs, jumping the last five and landing with a resounding bang. Sixteen girls between the ages of 13 and 16 appeared from the den.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?"

Jesse was the oldest girl at sixteen-and-a-half. The youngest was Allie, at thirteen. Everyone else was either fifteen or sixteen. Sasuke liked it that way. It was easier for him to respect those of his age, who understood him more than adult servants could. And these girls all had one thing in common: they weren't in love with him.

Alexis was watching her boss intently. Sasuke didn't pause his mad race to the garage.

"It's Sakura."

The blonde was in front of him in an instant. "What's going on?" She, of all the maids, had the strongest connection with Sasuke's best friend. The boy stopped, only for a split-second. "I don't know. Garage, now."

He dashed off again, the girls following and whispering. Sasuke ran past his BMW and Mercedes. Now was a time for a good old-fashioned bicycle. Not that a brand-new BMX was old-fashioned. He stopped before it, glaring at the lock around his prized bike. Sometimes he really hated himself for being so paranoid.

"Keys."

Christy, who was closest to the little nook from which hung every set of keys, tossed the right ones to him. Sasuke opened the lock, throwing the keys back hap-hazardously over his shoulder. Marissa, who had the best eye, caught them deftly. They were still warm. Jesse, with good common sense, pushed the automatic garage door opener. It was dark outside. All the girls watched as their teenage boss tore down the driveway and onto the street, without so much as a backwards glance.

Marissa whistled. "I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast."

Allie piped up, "Except for the time you set his pants on fire."

* * *

Sasuke's heart was hammering against his ribcage as he sped down the street. But not from fatigue, it was more worry, or even actual fear. The boy had never heard Sakura sound so small and unsure, except for that one phone call announcing the death of her beloved grandfather. 

The ten minutes of travel separating their homes was cut down to five by Sasuke, who nearly ran down three people in his haste. _Hang on, Saki, _he willed silently. _Wait for me. _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spotted her familiar pink hair, illuminated by the bright moonlight. As Sasuke came to a screeching halt before the Haruno's front walk,

A piece of paper blew at him. Catching it expertly, he read, his expression becoming fiercer and fiercer after each word.

_Nita…what have you done?_

_**SasuSaku**_

She only looked up when he crouched down to lock eyes with her. For a boy who rarely showed anything, emotion was swirling in his eyes at an alarming rate. Relief, apprehension, anxiety, and was that sympathy? He looked so worried, Sakura suddenly felt guilty for dragging him into her problems, once again. But she knew he'd find out, sooner or later. That was how it was with them. They couldn't leave hunches about each other alone. Either it was true, or it wasn't.

But this…_this_ was true, and the truth stung more than the strongest football tackle.

Then, in the most intimate of moves, Sasuke reached out and traced her jaw line with his fingers. They were still warm from him gripping the handlebars so tight.

"Sakura…"

There. He'd done it, passed the line. He'd used her full name. Things were bad when he used her first name. Sakura's lower lip trembled, and hr eyes welled up with tears. And with that simple motion and a heap of unanswered questions, Sakura's shaky composure shattered. She buried her face in her hands and cried for about a minute. As the noise stopped, Sasuke, who'd been rubbing her back, stepped down wordlessly.

"Need a vent?"

And vent she did.

All the things she'd been dying to say just came spilling out, words tripping over one another, eager to escape the dark confines of her mind. Sakura hated her father for all he'd ever said to her, and for what he'd finally done. She despised Nita for destroying her family. She was annoyed at Kiba for being so insecure after all the bravo he'd put on. Sakura shouted several curses, some Sasuke recognized, some he didn't. A few were in French. One, he thought, was commonly used in the Sand, where Sakura had once spent several days with her grandfather.

At last, after almost twenty minutes, the screams softened, and became sobs. The well of rage dried up, and filled instead with tears of sorrow. That burning sensation at the back of her throat suddenly itched as Sakura fought to breath, and hiccupped. Tears fell hard and fast as Sakura collapsed in the grass. Sasuke caught her just before she hit the ground. And there they sat. Five minutes passed. The convulsions of her body ceased, and he pulled her even closer. Ten minutes passed.

"What's going to happen now?"

The question was muffled in the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Sakura looked up, her eyes red. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "You're staying with me."

Her eyes widened, and she pulled back to get a better look at the sole Uchiha. "A-Are you serious? Sasuke, I can't. I-I can't ask you to do that."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're not asking. I'm offering. You have a room, Saki. You practically live at the Manor. My mom would disown me if she knew I let you go anywhere else. You're part of me, remember?"

Sakura's head snapped up. It had been a long time since he'd said that. Eight years, in fact. The girl drew a deep breath, and forced her eyes into Sasuke's. "Okay."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" 

Sakura's neighbor opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha and the girl from next door. The man nearly tripped over himself.

"U-Uchiha-sama! What can I do for you?"

Sasuke jerked his thumb towards Sakura's front lawn. "My bike's sitting on the lawn. We're moving some things down to the Manor, and we can't bring it along. Would you mind keeping an eye on it for a couple hours?"

After nodding profusely and running to tell his wife, the man closed the door. Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are all your neighbors like that?"

The girl shrugged. "No idea."

Behind them, every employee of the Uchiha Manor was currently loading all of Sakura's belongings into the enormous stretch limo that had brought them there. The green-eyed teen turned once again to her best friend.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Sasuke nodded curtly. Alexis waved at the pair, indicating they were finished. The boy jerked his head in the direction of the limo. "C'mon. Let's go."

The girls and Madeline were already filing into the car. Sakura stopped, hesitating.

"Can you give me a sec? I just want to say…good bye."

Sasuke nodded again. "Take your time."

While she headed back up the beaten path, Sasuke stuck his head into the limo. 17 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"I probably don't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway. It'll make me feel better."

**_SasuSaku_**

Sakura walked slowly up the porch steps and stared at her front door. This was it. She was leaving her home. The place she'd grown up, lost her first tooth in, where she' taken her first step. Then she headed into the backyard. Thankfully, it wasn't locked.

The girl breathed in the clean night air. The grass of her backyard was well kept. Sakura's eyes traveled from the small garden to her left, to the cherry blossom tree deep in the corner. Hung from its' strongest branch was a rickety wooden swing. She ran her hands down the thick cord. Then she sat.

_Just one more time._

**_SasuSaku_**

"Sakura is going to be staying with us for a while, as you've probably all figured out. For how long, we don't know."

Everyone was itching to ask why, but no one dared to interrupt.

"Once again, you probably know this. But you will treat Sakura as you treat me. She will be given every respect and courtesy that I receive. You will treat her as if her last name were Uchiha."

_**SasuSaku**_

Her slender legs pumped her higher and higher into the air. Sakura was crying again. She went as high as she dared, and jumped. Sakura sailed through the air, and hit the ground with a solid thump. She winced. It always managed to hurt. The girl brushed away the last of her tears, catching the swing in her hands and setting it down.

It felt like she was saying goodbye to an old friend.

_I guess I'll be seeing you._

With one final glance, Sakura stepped through the gate.

_**SasuSaku**_

"Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" chirped 16 different voices. Madeline nodded. Sasuke smirked, trying to look annoyed at the same time. "Don't call me sir."

Sakura tapped him on the shoulder as she arrived. "Okay. I'm ready."

Graciously, Sasuke let her enter first, and squeezed in behind her. There was a moment of silence as James started to drive away. Deciding she wanted to break it, Sakura took a breath and turned to Jesse.

"So…how's that boyfriend of yours?"

All the girls launched into accounts and accusations, Jesse automatically defending her significant other. Sakura laughed and gasped at all the stories, and Sasuke smiled. Things were going to be okay after all'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" 

Said boy looked up as the adjoining door opened a fraction, and Sakura stuck her head in. It was almost midnight, and it looked like she hadn't slept a wink. Sasuke sat up in his bed.

"What's up?"

That quiet timid ness was back again. "Do you mind if I sleep in here?"

He shook his head, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. Sakura stepped fully into the room. Sasuke pointed to the bed. "It's all yours."

The girl backed up hastily. "Oh, Sasuke, you don't have to…I can sleep in the chair—"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut in gently. He pointed to the bed again. "You need sleep. It's okay."

She hung her head, defeated, and crawled under Sasuke's covers. He took a comforter from the closet in the hall and arranged himself on the huge armchair that sat in his room. It was his thinking chair. Sasuke watched as she finally closed her eyes and drifted off.

After he was absolutely certain Sakura wouldn't wake, Sasuke crept out of the room, cell phone in hand.

It was explanation time.

"Hello? I need a line to the United States."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was waiting for a Satsumi Haruno to pick up the phone. He had to drop his family name several times, something Mikoto disapproved of greatly.

_Sorry, Mom. This is for Sakura._

"Who the hell is this, and why the hell are you calling me at two a.m?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Mrs. Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha. I understand that your brother and sister-in-law are presently staying with you."

The woman "hmphed". "Yes? What of it?"

_Keep calm…_ "And are you aware that Mishawka kicked Sakura out of her home before leaving for the States?"

There was silence on the other end. Finally, "So this is the Sasuke Uchiha I've heard so much about. I must say my niece speaks quite highly of you. Not many would go to such lengths to help her."

The boy shrugged, then remembered he was on the phone. "Sakura's done a lot more for me."

Satsumi exhaled loudly. "No, Sasuke, I was not aware. When I saw that Sakura had not accompanied her mother and father, I had a feeling something was up. And the only reason I am not presently ripping Mishawka's head off, is that Shizanu was already in shambles. She wouldn't say a word, and now I understand why. My brother'll get an earful in the morning."

Sasuke figured he should at least reassure Sakura's mother. "Please tell Mrs. Haruno that Sakura is staying with me, and will continue to until she and her husband return. If she'd like the number to the Manor…"

He rattled it off, and the call came to a close. But Satsumi wasn't finished.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

Nod. Mentally kicking himself, Sasuke said quickly, "Of course."

"You really love her, don't you?"

He had to make a conscious effort not to drop his phone. Sakura's aunt had never met him, and still, here she was, bluntly asking him about the one topic he was wary to think about. But did he?

Sasuke sighed. "More than anything."

He heard her chuckle. "I see. Well, Sasuke Uchiha, thanks for calling. If I have my way, Sakura's parents will be on their way home by noon tomorrow. But I doubt it, so tell Sakura that her mother and I miss her dearly."

Click. Sasuke was left with only his thoughts as he repositioned himself on the armchair. Casting his eyes onto his bed, he pondered on the girl sleeping there. He loved her, had since that moment where he watched her walk away from him, that day just a year ago. But Sakura was never to know. Not now, al least. She had a boyfriend. Still, how long would that last?

The Uchiha teen sat in the dark, until his brain finally shut down, allowing him to escape to the freedom of his dreams.

* * *

Sakura woke up extremely early the next morning, at 5:30. Sasuke was already gone. He was master at operating on no-sleep. 

For several minutes, Sakura lay in bed, wide awake, and stared at the ceiling.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she whispered to the darkness.

It was quiet when Sakura trooped into the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting alone at the breakfast bar, a few final Lucky Charm marshmallows swirling around in his milk. She sat down next to him and reached for the Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke was looking sideways at her. The marshmallows were still in the bowl. Sakura paused in mid-reach for the milk.

"I…I don't know."

The boy said nothing, but just continued to look at her. Then, finally, he smiled, reached around, and poured the milk for Sakura's cereal.

"Thanks."

He smirked. "No problem."

There was something to be said about silence. Many were awkward, but there were just a few that were simply nice. Nothing needed to be said, although Sakura had nothing to say anyway. Right now, all she wanted was to sit in the silence with Sasuke.

* * *

"What am I gonna tell everyone?" 

They were walking to school, that companionable silence still lingering. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want to tell them. You can say your dad blew a casket and left you here, or you can tell them we eloped and are now living together."

Sakura creased her brow. "Why would I tell them that?"

The boy smirked. "I just want to see their reactions."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Might as well hand them each a heart attack, all wrapped up."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"I have to tell you guys something."

Sakura had never been more nervous as she stood before her friends under the Hang Out tree. Everyone sensed the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it?" asked Neji. The girl swallowed. "W-Well, remember that day when you all came over and found Sasuke and I…"

No one needed her to finish that particular sentence.

"I know you guys took photos. I'm not mad; I-it just that Nita took the one off Ino's blog and s-showed it to my dad, and my dad doesn't really like me and Sasuke, you know, as friends and all, so he…he and my mom…"

Sakura stopped and swallowed again. Sasuke stayed ever close as she forced herself to continue. "M-My dad kicked me out, they left for the States. Um, I don't know how long they'll be gone. So, uh I'll be staying at Sasuke's until they come back to Japan. I just thought you guys might want to know."

Complete and utter silence reigned as the core eight processed. Ino was distraught. "Oh my god, Sakura, I am so sorry. If I had known…."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault."

It was getting hard to breathe. The boys were silent. Ino stepped forward, followed by Tenten, and then finally Hinata, and they all engulfed Sakura in a hug.

_Don't cry...don't cry_…

When they broke apart, Sakura felt a little less alone. The bell went. As the friends walked into homeroom, Kakashi caught the somber mood. "Something wrong?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but found her voice caught in an oncoming flood of tears. She closed her mouth, and turned to Sasuke. The boy spoke for her.

"Sakura's father saw a photo of us, asleep, together, and left her here. She's staying at the Manor."

Their sensei nodded. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura. If there's anything I can do, please let me know." The girl smiled weakly in response.

First period went on, Sakura faking cheerfulness in front of Kiba. Why? She had no idea. Sakura knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later. Her tears dissolved in her determination not to cry. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. It was working, for now. Nita was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was glad, She didn't want to deal with Nita on top of everything else. During gym class, Sakura forced herself to focus only on the fitness testing. She doubled all her previous results.

Then, as Sasuke and Sakura wrote down every answer they already knew on the Health assignment, Nita Hamilton walked into the classroom.

* * *

A question died on Sakura's lips as she saw the other girl. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He placed his hand on Sakura's. She gripped hard.

"Don't say a word Nita," he growled. The girl giggled. "Sure thing, Sasuke."

Sakura gripped so hard her knuckles turned white. _Breathe. In, out._

Nita went to join Kiba at his desk. Sakura released her vise-like hold. Sasuke studied her for a moment. "You okay?"

She nodded, although not entirely sure. The boy stood. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in a minute."

Sakura watched as he left. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Hinata all looked up. They would all sit at attention until Sasuke returned. No one else had remote control over their pink-haired friend.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't help but eavesdrop on Kiba and Nita. The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Dunno. Probably mad 'cuz Sasuke wouldn't take her."

That was it. Now Sakura was just plain pissed. All her friends noticed. Tenten whispered urgently to Neji.

"Go get him. Now!"

Sakura stood and marched over to Nita. The girl looked up, a smug smile plastered on her face. Sakura wasted no time in slapping her smartly across the face. While it was true that punches drew blood, Sakura knew there was almost nothing that hurt more than an open palm slap. She watched in satisfaction as a five-fingered red mark blossomed on Nita's face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Nita glared at her. Standing, the girl moved to retaliate. Kakashi watched, and waited silently. _No need to jump in just yet, _he reasoned. _Let's see what Sakura can do without Sasuke to restrain her._

Sakura dodged the attack. "What was that for? That was for destroying my family!"

Nita was smirking. "Not my fault your father hates you."

She wanted to curse the worst swear she knew. But Sakura knew things would get ugly if she did.

"And it's not my fault Sasuke hates you!"

Nita stopped. "That's not true."

Sakura almost laughed. "Not true? Don't you dare tell me what's true! How dare you go to my father, stick your stupid nose into _my _family, just because you didn't get what you want! The world doesn't revolve around you, Nita."

The girl screamed in rage and lunged at Sakura. "You bitch! Why do you get the hottest guy in school? I'm prettier than you!"

She was aiming for the master key. Sakura moved out of the way, fast, and moved to smack Nita again. Then, in a blur of navy, Sasuke appeared. He hugged Sakura from behind, simultaneously pinning her arms at her sides.

"Saki, stop."

The pink-haired girl struggled uselessly against him. "Let me go! It's her fault! It's her fault they're gone! It's her fault my parents left me! If she hadn't…they'd still be here! My mom would still be here!"

Sakura was sobbing, gulping in air. It hurt so much. Sasuke pulled her close. "Hey. Shh. It's okay, Saki."

She shook her head defiantly. "No it's not! If it were okay, it wouldn't feel like someone ripped out part of me! It wouldn't feel like everything's crashing down on my head! I wouldn't be alone!"

Sasuke spun her around to face him, and grabbed her hands. His eyes bore into hers. "Listen to me. You are not alone. You have Tenten, and Hinata, and dobe, and all our friends."

It was hard to look at him. Sasuke cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his. "You have me. Sakura, you will _always _have me. You know that, don't you?"

Sakura nodded her head and allowed Sasuke to wrap his arms around her. Tears leaked into his collar and fell down his neck. "Shh. Everything's gonna be okay."

It felt like he was talking to a six-year old. But, in those moments where the other had no one, Sasuke and Sakura had come to depend on each other for support. Sakura's breathing was hitched.

"I-I miss them, Sasuke-kun! It hurts to think of what they're doing without me. If they're _happier_ without me."

Sasuke tightened his grip. "I know. I know you do."

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were all crying. It was just too painful to watch. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru each gave them a hug. One thing they were all sure of: it was never dull when Sakura and Sasuke were around.

Sakura forced herself to stop crying. God, how many times had she done that in the last few days? Too many to count. Sasuke smiled down at her.

"Chin up, huh?"

Nod. He held out his pinky. "Friends?"

Her hand was shaking, but she managed to loop hers in his.

"Always."

Kakashi coughed quietly.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I just got a call from Principal Tsunade. We're to report to the auditorium immediately."

"For what?" demanded Naruto.

"To pay our respects to the new KazeKage of the Sand."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bet you all know who'll make an appearance in the next chappie. Yup, Gaara. Temari too. I think I'm going to have some Temari/Shikamaru thing. Lots of people seem to like that. It'll be cool. You'll all see the connection between Sakura and Gaara. It's pretty sweet, if i do say so myself. As for the third member of their 3-man cell, I have no idea who he is, so not including him. Sorry. And yes, I know Sakura cries too much. I will do my best to do something about it. As for Kiba, we'll have some Kiba/Sasuke rivalry thing next time as well. 

Please review!

Annie


	8. Chapter 8

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, okay?

**Summary: **They were childhood friends. Both incredible in the looks department, yet failures in terms of trusting others. She left for one year, and is now back in Konoha. He's no different, but as they face their sophomore year of high school, everything else seems to be.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_To pay our respects to the new KazeKage of the Sand._

_Who could it be? _Sakura wondered as she and her friends headed to the auditorium with their class. Who could be strong enough to be able to protect an entire village, especially one as large as that of the Sand, by themselves? The prestigious title of KazeKage was given to very few. But as the heavy doors to the auditorium were pushed open, Sakura caught sight of him. And when she did, the girl had not a single doubt in her mind that the Village Hidden in the Sand was _very_ well off.

_Flashback_

"_Granddad, do we really have to go?"_

_Hiroko Haruno smiled down at his granddaughter. "Yes, Sakura, I'm afraid so. Three weeks are up, and it's time to go home."_

_The pink-haired spark of life pouted. "But I like the Sand! Can't we—"_

_A most likely run-on sentence was interrupted as something caught young Sakura's eye. It was a boy, with blood-red hair and eyes that were rimmed with black. He didn't look older than Sakura herself. But there was one crucial detail: He was sitting in a cage._

_End Flashback_

Sakura blinked several times, but the image wasn't disappearing. He was real. That same hair, those same eyes, and that same tattoo on the left side of his forehead, _Love_ in kanji. Several men surrounded him. Sakura wasn't sure what possessed her to do so, but she ran forward, past Sasuke, past Kakashi, who raised an eyebrow, and past Tsunade, the principal. The girl wormed her way through the cluster of men, whom she soon realized were actually ninja of the Sand, and who seemed too distracted to stop her.

He had his back to her, so she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Gaara? It's—"

She didn't get any farther before someone's hand appeared, striking her. Sakura flew into Neji, whose fast reflexes and good sense were the only things that kept them from flying into the chairs. He dropped to his knees and took most of the impact as the pair collided with the seat at the beginning of an aisle. Neji groaned as Sakura untangled herself.

"Thanks, Neji," she panted. "I owe you one."

The boy didn't reply, but they both looked up just in time to see Sasuke knock out Sakura's attacker with a killer right hook.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

His voice was dangerously low, and his eyes blazed crimson with the Sharingan. The ninja from the Sand balked slightly. It wasn't everyday you came face-to-face with one of the Uchiha brothers. Sakura scrambled to his side.

"Sasuke-kun…you know I hate it when you do that."

* * *

"How dare you!" a man shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. Every ninja had several kunai in the knuckles of his right or left hand. Kakashi had also pulled some out.

"How dare you lay a hand on the KazeKage?"

The girl's mouth dropped open. "K-KazeKage?" she echoed incredulously. "G-Gaara's KazeKage?"

Sasuke stayed at the ready. His Sharingan still remained, even as Tsunade marched up. "Uchiha! Are you crazy? You don't just go around knocking out ninja from the Sand!"

The boy dismissed this. "Ninja from the Sand don't just go around attacking Sakura! She's your student. Shouldn't you be more worried about her than some guy with a fancy title and followers?"

Tsunade scoffed. "Like you are?"

Sakura had to dig her fingernails into his hand to keep him from retort. Suddenly, the throng of Sand Nin parted to reveal Gaara. He had an enormous gourd strapped to his back. A gourd, Sakura knew, that was filled with sand.

_Flashback _

_"Hello!" chirped Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" _

_"Gaara." It sounded as if he drew breath for every word. Sakura gripped the wooden bars._

_"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you in a cage?" Gaara looked up at her. _

_"I am to be killed." He informed her in that flat, emotionless voice. The girl's eyes grew wide. "Why?"_

"_I was an experiment. My father, the fourth KazeKage, wanted to create the ultimate ninja. He trapped the spirit of a great sand demon inside me. He created me."_

_Sakura's eyes grew larger as Gaara continued. "I have absolute control over sand. This gourd—" He pointed to the one strapped to his back. "Is filled with sand. I can use it as a shield, as a weapon, as a torture device."_

_For some reason, Sakura was unafraid. She had no clue why, though. "But…if that's what your father wanted, to give you the power to control sand, why…why is he letting you be killed?"_

"_Because I killed my father."_

_End Flashback_

"Who are you?" Gaara wanted to know. His eyes had that same haunted look she had seen in them that day so long ago. Sakura swallowed. He sounded exactly the same. Just then, Kiba appeared. Bad timing, as always. "Her Sakura, do you know this freak?"

Gaara turned his gaze to the newcomer. Sakura spoke quickly. "Not a good idea, Kiba. Gaara doesn't like to be insulted." She turned to face him again. "Hopefully you'll remember me…Gaara, it's me. Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

The boy's expression didn't change, although Sakura hadn't really expected it to. He'd never been a very expressive guy.

_Flashback _

_"My father was training me. But sometimes the Shukaku has a mind of its' own. All I remember is waking up, seeing my father drenched in his own blood." Sakura had vivid flashes of the Uchiha Massacre._

"_For a moment, I felt good, I felt happy to kill. But it was just the thoughts of the monster inside me. That was what everyone thought of me as: a monster."_

_This was quite a lot for an eight-year-old to digest. "But…" she began, "It wasn't your fault. It was the Shukaku's."_

"_The village doesn't care." Gaara replied. Sakura gaped at him. "That's not fair!" she cried. "It wasn't your fault! You shouldn't have to die!"_

_Gaara turned his gaze away. He'd never had someone cry for him. Ninja appeared, surrounding them. Hiroko tried to pull Sakura away. "Sakura, come. There's nothing we can do."_

_She ignored him. "It's not right! Why is this happening?" _

_One of the ninja spoke up. "He is not normal. He is not like the rest of us. He killed his father."_

_Flash. Images of Sasuke and Itachi flooded Sakura's eyes. She glared at the man. "Ninja kill others al the time. People kill over silly things like money. And what if Gaara's different? Sasuke-kun's eyes turn red, and no one's trying to have him killed! I-Itachi killed his parents! But he doesn't have to die! He's in jail for the rest of his life!" _

_There was a sharp intake of breath. "You speak of the Uchiha Clan? Of the Sharingan?"_

_Sakura nodded, and the men murmured. "What relation do you have with them?" a voice demanded. Sakura projected her response, still gripping the bars of the cage determinedly. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend." She pulled the key out from around her neck. "See? This is the master key to the Manor."_

_The murmuring grew louder. No one wanted to cross the Uchihas, even if the sole survivor was an eight-year old boy. He was powerful indeed._

"_We must destroy the monster." A man called. "Even if it means going through you, girl."_

_Hiroko cleared his throat. "I wouldn't try. You'd have to go through me." _

_No one dared. The reason Sakura and her grandfather were in the Sand in the first place was to oversee the signing of a treaty by both nations. No one wanted to be the breaker of that agreement. The penalty was death. So, grudgingly, the ninja dispersed. Hiroko freed Gaara, who bowed respectfully._

"_Thank you."_

_The man nodded. "You'd better stay out of trouble."_

_Sakura was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Would you like to be friends, Gaara?"_

_The demon vessel looked at her. "I have never had a friend."_

"_Then it's an honor, Gaara, to be your first friend._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"If you are who you claim to be," said Gaara, looking straight at Sakura, "You must take the test. Do you accept?"

Everyone was staring at them. The girl nodded. "I accept."

Sasuke shot her a look. She had that "You're not going to stop me" glint in her eye. Gaara's gaze never wavered. "The first test."

Immediately, sand fell from his gourd to snake around Sakura's ankles. It rose to her knees. Sasuke and Kiba stared in horror. She remained perfectly calm. "Guys, back up. Five foot radius, please."

Neither moved, and glared at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes as the sand continued to rise. "Kiba, if you do not want to die in a coffin of sand you will back up at least five feet."

That did it. Kiba backed away, to where Nita and the others stood at the back of the room. Sasuke was not so easily persuaded. He still had a grip on Sakura's hand. "Saki, what's going on?"

The girl bit her lip. "It's kind of a long story. It'll be fine, Sasuke-kun. You have to trust me. Please." They both looked down at their clasped hands. "Please let go."

Even though it was completely against his better judgment, Sasuke, reluctantly, let his grip loosen. Sakura smiled at him. He joined Neji and their friends, Kakashi ever so casually putting his hands behind his back and tying them with something. As hard as he tried, Sasuke couldn't break free. He glared at his sensei, who winked.

"Chakra strings." He explained. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

Chakra was basically a person's life energy. Shinobi used it to execute the various ninja art. If you ran out of chakra, you were pretty left with brute strength, and very little of it. During this little exchange, Gaara's sand had continued to encase Sakura, and had risen to her chin. She forced her heart to quit pounding, and closed her eyes. As soon as she did, the sand reacted, covering her completely.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. "SAKURA!"

_**SasuSaku**_

_Wow it's tight in here. _Sakura thought nervously. _Way to go, _said her inner-self, _now's a great time to get claustrophobic. _

_What now? _Sakura thought. _If I don't get out of here soon, I'll run out of air._

Even as the thought crossed her mind, it was getting harder to breathe.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke was losing it. He cursed, ignoring the disapproving looks he got. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gripped each other fearfully.

Saki…

**_SasuSaku_**

_Okay, think. Something to distract myself…_

Sakura's attempts not to think about the lack of air were coming up empty. Finally, she remembered something Mikoto had once told her.

_When I'm in a tight situation, I think of all the people who are important to me._

_Well, _Sakura gritted her teeth. _Here goes._

**_SasuSaku_**

"Sakura…"

Ino hushed him. "Shh! Don't you hear it?"

Sasuke listened. Sakura's voice wafted to his ears.

"I'm thankful for Sasuke-kun, for being my best friend, through everything, I'm thankful for my mom, for always being there. I'm thankful for Mikoto…"

His heart lurched. "…For giving the best advice," She sounded unsure now. As if she knew everyone was listening. "I-I'm thankful to Itachi for teaching me everything I know about football."

Sasuke flinched as if he'd been slapped. She was thankful for his brother. But, he realized, she was thinking about before. _Before _his life crumpled beneath his feet. He couldn't hold that against her.

"I-" Her voice shook. "I'm thankful for Grandpa Hiroko, for teaching me the ways of the Shinobi." Sasuke stole a glance at Kakashi who'd frozen his face taut in emotion.

"I'm thankful for Ino, and Hinata, and Tenten for being a band. I'm thankful for Neji, and Naruto, and Shikamaru for teaching us everything."

The core eight didn't dare look at each other.

"And I'm thankful for meeting Gaara, and Kakashi-sensei, and everybody, and my aunt Satsumi for everything she taught me about girl power."

There was a pause. "Oh, and I'm thankful for Kiba, for taking me out."

**_SasuSaku_**

That was everyone Sakura could think of, and her air was pretty much gone. Finally, the sand retreated, and Sakura stumbled. She fell to her knees, coughing. Sasuke watched helplessly.

Gaara intoned flatly. "The first test is passed."

* * *

Just how many tests were there? Sasuke wondered. Sakura seemed to read his mind. 

"There's three."

Gaara nodded. "The second test." He fixed her with that stare.

"Who was your first friend?"

The word "friend" came out hesitantly, as if Gaara wasn't used to using it. Sakura smiled despite herself.

"My first friend was Sasuke Uchiha."

As per usual, everyone turned to the still-restrained boy. And he, as per usual, smirked.

"The third test."

Gaara's sand hovered ominously as the cheery blossom opened her mouth.

"And who, Gaara, KazeKage of the Sand," There was a hint of pride in her voice. "Was your first friend?"

The sand disappeared as the boy's eyes widened. "So it is you. Sakura Haruno," he seemed amazed, "My first friend."

Sakura smiled again. "It's been a long time."

She walked towards Gaara and embraced him. He looked a bit surprised, but hugged her back hesitantly.

"So it has."

Kakashi released Sasuke, who wasted no time in scrambling for his best friend. Sakura laughed and hugged him too. At that moment, a tall blonde armed with an enormous fan appeared. She stopped when she saw the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura?" The latter grinned.

"Temari!" They also hugged. Temari glanced around. "So what'd I miss? I was sending a letter back home—"

She stopped short. The core eight followed her gaze, until it landed on one lazy genius.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

He sighed, and smiled. "Temari."

She threw her arms around his neck. Ino looked on, a slightly hurt expression on her face. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Temari? Shikamaru?"

The pair broke apart, blushing. Gaara nodded at the pony-tailed boy. "Shikamaru."

He returned it. "Gaara."

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Shika?"

Sakura to Gaara, "You know him?"

Nod. She turned back to Temari. "You guys know each other?"

They nodded. Tenten rubbed her temples. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm _really_ confused."

Everyone laughed. "Mind telling us what's going on?" asked Sasuke. Sakura cast a sideways glance at Gaara.

"It's a long story."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"So let me get this straight. You saved Gaara's life, you leave, Shikamaru comes along nine years later and saves Temari from drowning, and by some weird twist of fate you all end up in the same room together today?"

Tenten was rubbing her temples again. Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ino whirled on the boy next to her. "Shika! Why didn't you say anything earlier? Half this mess could have been avoided!"

He shrugged. "Too troublesome."

They all fell over, anime style.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Sakura's parents had left her in Japan. She wasn't homesick, per say, but she did miss her mom. Her dad, well not so much. Gaara and Temari were set to leave in three days. Sakura and Kiba were official, if you could call it that. It _had_ been two weeks, right? She didn't really want to think about it. Fortunately, the perfect distraction presented itself the next day.

"A talent show?" Her bright green eyes glittered with interest as she looked up from the flyer. Sasuke smirked. "Think you're ready for it?"

Kunoichi had been practicing at every possible moment. The girls were fast learners, a first song already performance ready. Sakura turned to her band mates. "What'd you think guys?"

Ino was pumped. "I say we go for it! There's no such thing as bad publicity, you know."

Tenten rolled her eyes, but agreed nevertheless. Hinata looked ready to pass out, but voted yes as well. Neji had one little twist.

"So we'll be seeing you there, then."

All the girls stopped. "You're entering?" Sakura cocked her head at him. Naruto grinned and flashed a V with his fingers. "Second year in a row. We won."

Ino groaned. "We should've seen this coming."

Sasuke's smirk widened. Sakura never backed down. It was something that made her different. "So, Saki? You still game?"

The jade-eyed girl set her jaw. "I'm game."

The rest agreed, and so it was set. Shinobi vs. Kunoichi, in a figurative battle of the bands.

"Auditions are day after tomorrow." Shikamaru announced, after a closer inspection of the notice that was posted around the school. Sakura couldn't stop a grin.

"This is going to be so cool!"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

He should have expected it. Sasuke gritted his teeth hard. He should have seen this coming!

Nita stood haughtily before the core eight, brandishing a piece of paper from Konoha HealthCare.

"Y-You can't do this!"

Sakura's mouth was open, and her eyes wide. Nita grinned sweetly at her.

"I can do anything." She turned to Sasuke. "If you don't give me a room in the Uchiha Manor, every person on this list will have to wait longer for a heart transplant."

"My house isn't a hotel, Nita." Sasuke growled.

The list was over a hundred people long. Both Hinata's and Neji's faces had gone white. The Hyuuga heiress's voice was twice as quiet as usual.

"M-My f-father is w-waiting for a h-heart t-transplant."

Sakura's heart lurched. "You're sick!" she shouted at Nita. "You're a twisted spoiled little brat!"

Nita scowled at her. "So Sasuke, what'll it be?"

All eyes were on the last Uchiha. He didn't even think it over. So many people could die if he refused. How could he not?

"Fine. But you will abide by _my_ rules."

The girl giggled. It made Sakura want to scream.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke."

She walked away, and Sakura swore the worst curse she could think of. Neji turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks."

The boy's midnight eyes were storming. "Don't. There was never a choice."

* * *

"She is not here."

Sasuke looked into the eyes of every girl assembled in the den. They were worried. It wasn't everyday some random chick blackmailed her way into their home.

"Don't listen to a word she says. Don't do anything for her. You don't work for her. If she insults any one of you, you are ordered to snap right back. You got it, Allie? Don't take any crap from her."

The youngest of the group nodded. Her lower lip was trembling.

"My granddad is waiting for surgery."

Sasuke sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sakura stood and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Allie burst into tears as the remaining girls joined the group hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay, guys." Sakura did her best to keep her voice from wavering. "Everything will be okay."

Above their heads, the teens heard Nita yelling. It seemed she'd dropped something on her foot.

"Serves her right." Allie decided. The girls laughed. Sakura straightened.

"How 'bout we camp out here? Have a girl's night. What do you guys think?"

They all rushed off to grab blankets and pillows. Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke. "So?"

The boy dropped down on the sofa and put his face in his hands. Concerned, she sat down next to him. "Hey. You okay?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't an Uchiha."

Sakura put a hand on his knee. "You know I'd still be your best friend if you were a Larry."

That made him look up. "A Larry?"

She nodded, unable to stop a smile. "A Larry. You are you, Sasuke-kun. Regardless of what your family name is."

He knew she was right.

"Did you want to hang with us? We'll watch an action movie for you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really. No chick flicks?"

Sakura considered this. "Maybe just one."

And so, ten minutes later, as the pair sat on the couch with sixteen girls lounging everywhere else, they watched the first Mission Impossible, Casablanca, and Shrek. And one by one, they all fell asleep, willing the night to banish their troubles.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait. There was the road trip, and the Math Midterm, the Year Play, and my dad broke my brother's computer screen, so I got his tower thingy. I had to send myself everything, and then his internet wasn't working. So yeah, lots of stuff. So, is Nita nasty or what? Stay tuned for the talent show audition and a Gaara situation. Coming up in later chapters, the Uchiha Memorial, a dare hat could change everything, and the make-or-break of the SasuSaku friendship.

Please review!

Annie


	9. Chapter 9

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I've already said it in the last eight chapters. Do I really have to repeat myself?

**Summary: **You should know it by now.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rain. Never ending rain. Sakura wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as she and Sasuke headed to school together. They had, as the rest of the girls had, ignored Nita for the last two days. Madeline had left food for her, to Sasuke's annoyance. Nita had pushed everyone's limit, making a mess and expecting the girls to clean it up. Being loud and obnoxious didn't help either.

"Are you nervous?"

He said it casually, but Sakura knew he really wanted to know. She and the girls had crammed in another rehearsal the day before, but were they ready?

"A bit," she replied honestly, "This'll be our first official performance, even though there'll only be like, three other people in the room."

Sasuke chuckled. "You know, I'm sure the guys and I could sneak in. For emotional support."

Sakura gave a mock gasp. "Really? You'd do all that just for me?"

The boy looked sideways at her. "Nothing to it. Besides, it's not like Kakashi'll notice."

She stopped for a moment. "Kakashi-sensei's judging?"

Sasuke nodded. "Him, Kurenai-sensei and Gai."

The girl took a second to process that news and smiled.

"My three favorite teachers. No kidding."

Sakura breathed in the smell surrounding them.

"I think it's gonna be a good day."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"I think we're ready."

Sakura took a deep breath and faced her friends. Ino's bright blue eyes shone with excitement. Tenten was grinning, and Hinata was flushed. In the audience of the auditorium were the members of Shinobi, who were due to audition, the three teachers who would decide their fate, and Kiba, who had somehow managed to sneak in. Sakura wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that.

"All right, you guys. Let's show 'em what we've got."

_**SasuSaku**_

"Think they're ready?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded without hesitation.

"They'll be fine."

Kiba was grinning in a slightly creepy way. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girls walked onto the stage and did a last-minute check on their instruments. Kurenai-sensei looked up from her list of hopefuls.

"Kunoichi, huh? Nice name."

Sakura grinned. Kakashi jerked his thumb in the direction of the boys behind him.

"They taught you, didn't they?"

Tenten nodded. Gai flashed that megawatt smile. "TO EMBRACE THE FLAME OF YOUTH! PLEASE BEGIN!"

Sakura cast her friends one more look, and they played.

_You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast_

_(Chorus)_

_Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
_

_We lived 'till we loved  
And we hurt  
And we jumped  
Yeah_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that,  
The chemicals react,  
The chemicals react_

Sakura and Tenten shared the vocals. The two part harmony was amazing. Hinata looked quite at home on the drum set, something Naruto was no doubt proud of. Sasuke looked up at his best friend. She winked at Kiba, and shot Sasuke himself _that _smile. He grinned right back at her.

_We make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out  
To the sea_

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to  
Breathe._

_We cannot deny  
How we feel inside,  
We cannot deny_

_(Chorus)_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that,  
The chemicals react,  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it  
(Don't let us lose it)_

_(Chorus)_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
_

_We're right,  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong_

_We lived  
To love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Sasuke couldn't help the pride swelling inside him as the final chord came crashing down. His friends were cheering; Naruto whistling with two fingers in his mouth. Sakura grinned, setting down her guitar. Kakashi nodded appreciatively.

"I think that's a yes."

Ino squealed, and they all joined at center stage for a group hug. Kurenai-sensei smiled. "That was wonderful girls. The competition is in two weeks."

The girls headed off stage. Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru, who just stood there, smiling. Tenten two-hand high-fived Neji, who pulled her in for a hug. Naruto shouted, "THAT WAS AWESOME HINATA!"

The girl blushed hard. "Thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

Sakura kissed Kiba on the cheek, and turned to throw her arms around Sasuke's neck. He spun her around.

"Nice job, Saki."

Her smile was infectious. "I like to think so. Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded as the boys headed onstage for their turn.

* * *

"We are so going to be the last two groups," Sakura declared triumphantly. Sasuke turned his eyes from the road to look at her. They were driving, for once. The pair turned into the Uchiha driveway, and ran for the front door amidst the pouring rain. Nita, as usual, was whining about something or other. 

Things were good. Well, as good as it could be. Maybe it was then, Sakura realized, that she should start worrying.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow subconsciously, "Temari? Is that you?"

The ninja of the Sand sounded so terribly shaken.

"I-It's Gaara. We…we were attacked by some thugs…the Shukaku…"

The girl's jade green eyes widened. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, but Gaara…he was covered in blood. H-he locked himself in the bathroom and he's not coming out! It's been over an hour."

Sakura gripped the phone. "I'll be there as fast as I can. Are you alone?"

"I called Shikamaru, he's coming."

Her inner-self wondered briefly what Ino would think of that. Sakura ran for the adjoining door, almost getting the password wrong in her haste. Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt.

He looked at her and her at him. They both flushed pink before Sakura remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Um, Gaara's had some troubles, and I gotta go rectify the problem, if you get my drift."

Sasuke, as usual, didn't question it; just threw on a shirt and followed Sakura down the stairs.

* * *

"Temari? It's me," Sakura banged on the door of the most expensive suite in Konoha. At once, the door swung open, revealing a pale Temari and a worried Shikamaru. He didn't look surprised to see either of them. 

Sakura walked right in, heading for the closed bathroom door. "Have you tried breaking it down?"

Glancing around, she answered her own question. The beds were overturned, a lamp thrown to the floor. Everything was everywhere.

"He's sealed the door." Temari replied weakly. The other girl sighed quietly. "Here goes," she whispered. Sakura knocked, without the force she'd previously used.

"Gaara? Gaara, it's Sakura."

Silence met her words. Sakura bit her lip. "Can you let me in? I-I'll try and help you, Gaara. What happened wasn't your fault. Please let me in."

Finally, after those agonizing seconds of eternity, the sound of sand receding reached their ears, and Sakura twisted the doorknob. Sasuke placed his hand around hers.

"Are you sure?"

They both knew Sakura would see something reminiscent of that fateful night eight years ago. And an unstable Gaara was a force to be reckoned with. She set her trembling jaw, and nodded. She opened the door.

There was blood everywhere. Sakura fought the overwhelming urge to throw up, and walked in. She closed the door behind her. Gaara was staring at his hands, sitting on the toilet. He was covered in the thick red substance. His eyes were wide with panic, and he was shaking. Sakura sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi across from him.

"What happened?"

Gaara didn't respond. Sakura wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but she knew it would only agitate him further.

"T-Temari told me some guys attacked you. She said you…the Shukaku…she said he came out."

The boy finally looked up at her, and she tried her hardest not to flinch. His eyes were wide; he looked scared to death. He finally spoke.

"We went for dinner. We were walking back to the hotel, and some men appeared. They had kunai."

Sakura's eyes widened. Only retired Nin and their families possessed the various ninja weaponry. She herself had a single kunai stashed in her room. Luckily, her mother had managed to sneak it between two sweaters before her things had been boxed up.

Gaara continued, and Sakura tried not to shiver. "Temari and I took a defensive stance, but these men were skilled. They grabbed Temari; they tried to…to harm her."

The girl's heart welled with sympathy.

"I couldn't control it, I was so angry, and then…"

She didn't need him to finish. They sat like that, in thick silence, until Sakura finally forced herself to speak.

"Are you hurt?"

Gaara shook his head, and Sakura stood. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

She helped him to his feet, and turned on the tap. As she gently guided his hands under the warm water, the sink took the red dye. It went on for several minutes, until Sakura felt something wet hitting her arm. She looked up at the young KazeKage.

Gaara was crying.

He couldn't seem to stop himself. He withdrew his hands and wiped frantically at his eyes. But the tears kept coming.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered. Sakura turned off the running water and brushed away a stray tear.

"You're crying Gaara. It's perfectly normal. Your body is releasing some things. You're crying because you're sad, for Temari, and angry for yourself. Do you understand?"

He nodded. Sakura gave him a tight hug.

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again. Temari was so worried."

Gaara nodded once more, and led the way out the door.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" 

Sakura winced. Ino was ripping poor Shikamaru's head off. She just found out what had happened last night, and the only thing Ino had seemed to register was that he had spent half the night at Temari's place.

Shikamaru was silent as Ino continued on her rant.

"It was nothing, Ino. Temari needed me. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about NOT GO! I was so freaking worried that you weren't returning my calls! And what do I find? You spent half the night with some girl!"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"And to think I ever fell for you."

Freeze. That's what seven people did, stuck inside once again during lunchtime due to the downpour.

"What was that?" Ino whispered, subdued at last. The lazy genius sighed.

"I like you, Ino. Always have."

The blonde's eyes welled up.

"Shika…"

He grinned in that lazy way of his.

"Don't call me that."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Okay, Sasuke, truth or dare?"

The Uchiha sighed. Why was he even playing this game?

Yeah, Truth or Dare; the favorite pastime of many bored-out-of-their-mind teens. Sasuke pondered. What could happen? He was _definitely_ not choosing Truth. Who knew what Naruto and everyone else could come up with? The dares, on the other hand, weren't so hot either. Naruto had been dared to go up to Kakashi and ask where he bought his _Come, Come Paradise _books.

_Flashback_

"_So?" demanded Tenten, holding in her laughter. The fox-like boy muttered, almost incoherently._

"_Some guy named Jiraiya owns a shop downtown."_

_He moaned and covered his face with a hand. "I'm scarred for life!"_

_End Flashback_

"Well? Hurry up Sasuke!"

The boy glared at the bubbly blonde across from him.

"Okay, dare. Geez."

Sympathetically, Sakura patted his knee. He shrugged at her as Ino thought up a dare. Finally, after several minutes, something flashed in her blue eyes. Sasuke flinched automatically. What was she thinking?

And just like that, the whole room became silent. The boy groaned inwardly. _Perfect, _he thought,_ my humiliation'll be public._

"I dare you…to kiss Sakura."

* * *

Her jaw dropped. _This can not be good._

At the beginning of the game, it had been established that "Kissing" was done on the lips, unless stated otherwise. Sakura fought the urge to strangle Ino. She had to know that something like this could destroy every foundation of her friendship with Sasuke. She _had _to!

The boy looked straight at her. The question swirling in his eyes was one she couldn't answer. Everyone was staring at them. She couldn't look at Kiba. Sakura stil hadn't let him kiss her on the lips. He was her boyfriend, for Pete's sake! But it was just a dare, right? It didn't mean anything.

Right?

_**SasuSaku**_

He couldn't say no. He couldn't refuse a dare; that was the rule. Sasuke wanted to open his mouth and bluntly ask her if it was okay. If he had permission to rattle the limits of their friendship. But he couldn't.

It was just a kiss. Nothing to it, right? So why did it feel like his entire life was pending on this moment?

_**SasuSaku**_

He got off the desk he'd been sitting on, and walked slowly around to her. Sakura looked down as their fingers touched on the desktop. Then she looked up. He appeared about as freaked as she felt. Was that a good thing? Even her inner-self was silent as Sakura watched Sasuke's Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"Ready?"

She wasn't sure if sound was actually coming out of his mouth, but she could read his lips from this close.

Sakura nodded.

He leaned down.

_I can't believe…_

_This is actually happening…_

Sakura felt her eyelids falling, and his hand cupping her chin. But she didn't realize It until his lips were practically on hers.

She was meeting him halfway.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How's that for a cliffhanger? I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I know, Heidi, Tuesday is not the weekend, but I was actually a lot busier than I thought. Two parties for Vietnamese/Chinese New Year, and houseguests. Yeah… 

But I did see the Holiday this weekend at the movies. Excellent, by the way.

I think I'm going to be mean. If I get more than five reviews, I will get chapter 10 up faster. If not, then you can all wait a couple extra days.

So hit that review button!

Annie


	10. Chapter 10

**-Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Geez.

**Summary: **Don't you dare ask.

* * *

He tasted like apples. 

That was pretty much the only thing Sakura could register as Sasuke's lips descended on hers. That and the fact that the feeling, of his mouth on hers, was painful and terrifying at the same time.

Why? Because it felt so right.

The kiss lasted more than a few seconds. By the time Sasuke pulled away, they were both panting slightly. Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat as she opened her eyes. He was less than three inches away from her face; their noses were practically touching.

It was _quite_ the first kiss. For both of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Time froze for them. If she looked away, Sakura knew the moment would disappear. But the thing was, she wasn't sure she wanted it to. He was so close; she realized that just a breath's movement could close the gap again. And the thing was, part of her wanted to.

And it scared her to death.

_**SasuSaku**_

He couldn't think.

Sasuke could feel her lips on his, even though they weren't. He could smell her smell, magnified by their proximity. He wanted to savor the moment, had to. Because under normal circumstances, it would never happen again. Nevertheless, he wanted it to.

More than anything.

* * *

There was a very loud hack. Sakura dropped her gaze, and the moment was gone. She and Sasuke were still mere inches apart. The girl opened her mouth, her voice breathy. 

"Kunoichi, take five."

Sakura moved slowly away, stood, and walked out of the classroom. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed without a word. The boys turned to look at their silent comrade, whose entire frame sagged. Sasuke touched a finger to his lips.

_Holy crap._

And then, just then, a fist came flying at his face.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura couldn't stay still. Every time she tried, her mind kept straying back to it. To him. She wanted to scream. Why did things have to get so complicated?

"Sakura?" Ino asked tentatively, "You okay?"

The girl shook her head. Her mind was refusing to accept what happened.

Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss.

And sometimes not.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke cursed himself for forgetting Kiba. His nose was bleeding; blood dripping to the floor as the other boy was held back by Naruto and Neji.

"You bastard! What the hell was that?"

Sasuke said nothing. It was simple, really. He'd kissed Sakura. But that wasn't exactly the kind of thing he could say to her boyfriend. The commotion, of course, had drawn the attention of the four girls standing outside the door.

Sakura rushed in; her eyes immediately finding Sasuke's. Of course he was in the middle of it; he always was. But it wasn't always that _he_ was the injured one.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

He nodded silently. She wheeled around to face Kiba.

"What was that for?"

The boy glared at her. "I should be asking you!"

Even in situations of emotional stress, you could always count on Sakura to keep her wits. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kiba. You can't honestly think that—"

"You and Uchiha have been fooling around behind my back?"

Whatever she'd been about to say was forgotten. Her eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

"Is that what you think? You really think that I'd just up and cheat on you?"

Kiba didn't reply, but they all knew what he was thinking. Sakura's eyes grew steely as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" 

Sakura wanted to shake him. Kiba wouldn't look at her.

"He kissed you. You just sat there and let him kiss you! When you won't kiss me."

That last part was true; even she had to admit it. She just wasn't ready. To her, a first kiss was a big deal. But now she'd lost hers, only partly unwillingly.

"It was a dare, Kiba. He had to. He had no choice."

He shook his head. "You didn't have to let him."

"God dammit Kiba! It was just a dare! It's not like he was asking to marry me!"

Sakura let out a stream of air in a burst. She paced the length of the hallway, temporarily ignoring her boyfriend. The silence was deafeningly thick. Finally, Kiba let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just, when I see you and him…it's like you and I don't even exist."

She stopped her movement and looked up at him. Shock was written all over her features.

"Kiba, don't. Please. I care about you a lot. And I'm sorry if sometimes Sasuke-kun makes you feel, I dunno, inadequate. And I don't really know what else to say to make you feel better, but I need you to trust me. Please?"

There was a long silence. Sakura bit her lip as she moved forward and touched Kiba's hand. He finally looked up at her.

"Okay."

Her face relaxed as she leaned into him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura couldn't stand it. 

Ever since…what happened, she and Sasuke had been growing increasingly jumpy around one another.

And it was driving her crazy.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"It's only to be expected," Ino reasoned. "Friendships like yours are never perfect."

"You should know." Tenten declared. The blonde glared and proceeded to throw a pillow at her head.

Sakura sighed noiselessly as Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile. It was Girl's Night, at the Hyuuga Estate.

"M-Maybe y-you two should talk about it."

It was the best advice she'd get all night.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sasuke-kun?"

The boy looked up from his guitar. She was nervous, and he looked it. Why was that?

"Yeah?"

She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Should we…talk about this?"

He cocked an eyebrow, but quickly realized her meaning. Sasuke put down his instrument and turned fully to face her.

"Look. I think we can both agree that we can't just ignore what happened."

Sakura nodded, slightly afraid of what he'd say next.

"But does that really change things between us?"

She wasn't sure. Did it? A kiss was a big thing, at least to her.

"Does it?" her voice was barely over a whisper.

Sasuke looked away from her for a moment.

"I don't want it to."

It was the first lie he'd ever told her.

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" 

Alexis pumped a fist into the air, a triumphant grin on her face. Sakura and Sasuke had just gathered the girls in the den. And told them.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Sakura eyes widened as the rest of the girls each pulled out five dollars.

"You were betting on us?" The girl groaned. "Oh, god."

The blonde grinned that not-so-innocent grin at her.

"Yup. I bet you guys would kiss while you were staying here. I'm a genius."

Their boss frowned. "I feel like I should be deducting your pay for this."

Sakura shrugged at him. "Still," she commented, "I feel kinda betrayed over here. Where's the love, girls? Really."

Everyone burst into giggles as Sakura and Sasuke exchanged small smiles of relief.

They had been expecting something a bit more…chaotic.

Guess they were lucky.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

She could kiss Kiba now.

Kiss. That's it. She couldn't make out with him, or anything, even though she knew he wanted to. But she deflected his attempts almost automatically. It was just…too weird to her. She wouldn't go as far as to say it grossed her out, even if it did, just a little.

But the one thing she did, with her mind totally in control, was avoid kissing Kiba in front of Sasuke.

"Hang on a sec, Kiba."

She couldn't breath. That was now much intensity Kiba put into a five-second kiss. Sakura pulled back, her hands dropping to her sides. The boy couldn't hide his annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, muttering an almost incoherent "Nothing."

They were standing before the Uchiha Mansion, at the end of yet another date. Call her paranoid, but every time they locked lips before her surrogate home, Sakura felt her skin crawl, as if Sasuke were watching from his window. The girl stepped back fully.

"I had a great time, Kiba. I'll call you tomorrow."

And then, because she felt like she had to, Sakura planted a kiss on his lips, lingering in his space. But that was enough for her.

Without a second glance, the pink-haired girl started up the driveway.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_Yesterdays over  
But I'm feeling that it's not okay  
You say you don't know her  
But I'm hearin' its a different way  
You know I always thought you loved me  
'Cause you told me it was so  
Well I thought I knew the difference  
Between hopes to lose  
And lies and truths  
But now I know they're all the same_

_Chorus  
I'm trying to pretend that this isn't real  
I'm trying to comprehend how you make me feel  
I ask myself is this what I really need  
I'm begging on my knees cause you make me plead  
Just figure it out  
'Cause time's a wastin' so quickly  
But I'm tired of you  
I need some time for me_

_Reachin' for the sunshine  
In the corner of my cold dark room  
Its there but won't be mine  
So I guess I'll have to call back soon  
So I tried to find the answers  
To just what did I do wrong  
But I came back empty handed  
Cause I just can't win  
I'm lost in sin  
But now I know that nothings worth this_

_Repeat Chorus_

_I'm on the edge  
I can't pretend  
That I've got it figured out  
You won't understand  
It's not the end  
But I'm tired why can't you see?  
I'm tired of you; I need some time for me_

Sasuke recognized that song. It was one of the few that Sakura played when she was feeling overwhelmed. So, he realized, he probably shouldn't burden her with his problems.

At least not now.

* * *

A somber mood settled over Konoha. Four days from present day would mark the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre. There would be a minute of silence in every school and workplace, and a small gathering at the cemetery. This, of course, was VIP.

_Very _VIP.

_**SasuSaku**_

"Sakura?"

Sasuke knocked softly on the adjoining door. Sakura called for him to enter. He was holding a CD in his hand. She waited for him to explain.

"I wanted to…do something for…"

He stopped, but she knew. Sakura nodded, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I wanted to record a song, play it, for her."

Wordlessly, the girl opened up her CD player and he slipped the disc inside. Chords rang throughout the room, and Sasuke joined her on the bed as they listened to the lyrics.

By the second verse, Sakura had tears coursing down her cheeks. Sasuke slipped his hand through hers and held it tight. Midway, Sakura noted the approximate 10 bars of piano. The song ended, but he was a bit wary of breaking the silence.

"So?"

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"It's perfect.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The man looked up from his book. Sakura's face was calm, but her eyes betrayed her; every emotion danced those green orbs.

"I just wanted to let you know…Sasuke-kun and I won't be at school tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded silently. He knew what tomorrow was.

"Umm, if it's not too much trouble…I know Sasuke-kun would be honored if you met us at the cemetery. One o'clock. And… if you could please excuse Hinata, Neji, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

The ex-ninja nodded once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aren't I evil? I'm sooooo sorry for the wait; I had really bad writer's block for this chapter, and just ended up making it short. I'm sure you all know what's coming next, so prepare yourselves for an emotional Sasuke. 

REVIEW! (I'm going for 20)

Annie


	11. Chapter 11

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **I'm not even going to put this up anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sakura couldn't sleep. A glance at her bedside clock told her it was a little shy of 5 am. Sighing, the pink-haired girl got out of bed and threw on a sweater. Tiptoeing sure-footedly down the stairs, Sakura made her way into the den. Stars twinkled brightly over Konoha, visible through the bay window.

Just then, she noticed the form of another presence, sitting on the couch. It was Sasuke. Sakura sat down beside him; the boy didn't stir.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Even her hushed whisper seemed too loud, shattering the fragile silence. He shook his head. Sakura pulled her legs up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

"I miss her."

"Me too."

Rosy dawn was tickling the sky when they finally fell asleep.

* * *

When she finally awoke, the sun was already settled high above their heads. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was back in her room. It made her wonder if the past few hours had just been a dream. But the appearance of Sasuke in the doorway, dressed in a simple suit with the tie hanging undone around his neck told her otherwise.

"What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, she got an answer. It was almost eleven.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He just shrugged. His expression was so terribly tired and sad. The girl hurried to get ready. She jumped into the shower, and did her hair; a strategically messy bun, held up with a pair of fancy chopsticks.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, already in her dress. A powerful, yet soft red that hugged her curves neatly. The silky material swished around her ankles as she positioned herself in front of the vanity. Make-up was applied, and for a moment, Sakura stared at her reflection.

She wanted to laugh at the irony of it all; that the reason she was dressed in such finery was to commemorate the death of the enchanting Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sakura, wait."

She paused, in the process of choosing a necklace.

While Sakura had been in the bathroom, Sasuke had gone to his parents' room. And now a small velvet box sat in the palm of his hand. The girl stared questioningly at him, but all he did was hand it to her.

"Open it."

She did so, and the box's contents made her jaw drop. It was a stunning silver heart-shaped necklace, with a single engraved design on the front. It was heavier than she would've normally thought, and upon closer inspection Sakura discovered why.

It was a locket. And with trembling fingers, she managed to pry it open. It was double sided, with two tiny photos inside. One, she saw with a pang, was the one she kept on her bedside table at all times. And the other, of herself and Sasuke, grinning at the camera in front of a Sakura tree, with his arm around her shoulders. They were fifteen.

"Where did you…"

Sasuke reached out, and turned the locket over in her hands. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she read the inscription on the back.

_**Happy sweet sixteen**_

_**Love, Mikoto and Sasuke-kun**_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was just a little bit confused._

"_Why are we getting Sakura a present now? Her birthday isn't for months!"_

_Mikoto smiled at him as she browsed through the necklaces at the jewellery store._

"_But this gift is for Sakura's sweet sixteen."_

_The boy made a face. Sixteen! They wouldn't turn sixteen for a _long_ time._

"_How do you know that Sakura will still be my friend?"_

_It looked as if his mother had been expecting that question._

"_I can tell the future."_

_When all she got was a dubious look, Mikoto chuckled._

"_I can just feel it. You two will be friends for quite a while still."_

_The woman made her choice; a silver locket shaped like a heart._

"_Are we going to put anything in or on it?" Sasuke wanted to know._

"_I'll let you decide when you're ready."_

_They paid, and from that day forward, never spoke of it again. But it was always in the back of young Sasuke's mind as he wondered what to do with it. On the day following the Uchiha Massacre, he spent three hours hunting for the gift in his parent's room. He had it engraved that night, and the first picture put inside._

_The second photo didn't come until after Sakura had left him._

_End Flashback _

**0o0o0o0o0o**

She had to reapply her make-up. It seemed waterproof mascara didn't hold up under emotional conditions. They didn't take the limo, but rather Sasuke's BMW. James didn't drive them, because he didn't know where they went in the hours before the cemetery meeting.

No one did.

That was why everyone in the area stopped and stared as Sasuke Uchiha pulled up at Konoha prison.

"Are you coming?"

The boy shook his head. Every year she'd ask the same question, and get the same answer every time. But one day, she hoped, he would say yes. That he would go with her into the most heavily-guarded prison in Fire Country and visit the man that haunted his dreams.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Several inmates whistled and grinned sickly as Sakura walked in and sat down in one of those special booths. She could only roll her eyes at them all and be glad they couldn't touch her. Sakura watched the door. And two minutes later, in walked the man who had left a permanent mark on her life.

He nodded to her as he sat down, and she returned the gesture. Itachi looked a lot older than his mere twenty-one years. Due, she supposed, to the haunting atmosphere and lingering feeling of hate and malice that overwhelmed any speck of hope in such a desolate place. His face was gaunt and he appeared malnourished. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of that.

But still, despite all this, she knew she was looking at an exact replica of her best friend, and what he could possibly become.

"Itachi."

"Sakura." The man studied her through the glass, and she kept his gaze. "Long time no see."

Her green eyes flashed. Itachi leaned back in his chair. "So here we are again. The only visit I get, from the best friend of my little brother. How is he by the way?"

"He's fine. Captain of the school football team, if you wanted to know."

Sasuke's only sibling raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good to hear he's not putting the Uchiha name to shame."

"I'm sure you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Itachi?"

Ever sharp tongued, Sakura's reply was cold like ice. He stiffened noticeably.

"Do I? Do I shame the Uchiha name? I'm not the one disregarding our family heritage. I'm not the one forgetting we are the most powerful ninja clan!"

She didn't flinch as he banged his fists on the table. But her retort was just as fuelled.

"But you _are_ the one who broke the most important rule! Ninja who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You did more than that; you betrayed your own family, your own clan. Tell me, does that make you a better shinobi?"

Sakura's eyes were aflame. Itachi's glowed with the Sharingan. The girl stood abruptly. "I have to go. Sasuke-kun's waiting for me."

Her dress swirled dramatically as Sakura strode to the door. But the man's voice made her pause, her hand on the doorknob.

"You look good, Sakura."

Her features twitched; a barely noticeable smile. "Wish I could say the same for you."

Itachi grinned lazily and watched her leave. Their visits were always the same; arguments, put-downs, and one comment that was neither hurtful nor cold. Usually from him. She only acted as an outlet, a speaker for Sasuke, and they both knew it.

But that didn't, unfortunately, make her words any less true.

'_Till next year, Sakura._

* * *

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Out of mutual, albeit silent agreement, he never asked about his brother and she never talked about him. That was how it worked.

Their friends were already there when they waked up the dirt path, to the grave beneath a shady tree. Kakashi, surprisingly, was on time. The group of nine was silent as they all turned their eyes to the black marble tombstone below them.

**Mikoto Uchiha. Beloved mother, teacher, and friend. **

"Hey Mom." Sasuke's voice was soft, gentle, quite unlike his normal take on the world. His friends figured it was how one sounded when talking to their dead mother.

Sasuke knelt before the grave and pressed his fingers to his lips, tracing his mother's name in the marble. Sakura repeated his action. They stood, and Kakashi took their place. He untied his forehead protector and laid it on the ground before him. The blood red Sharingan glimmered in the sunlight.

Six mouths dropped open. Two did not, due to prior knowledge of this amazing fact. The man took no notice, putting his palms together in prayer. The graveyard was silent, except for a lone bird that flew and chirped above their heads. Sasuke stepped forward.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought some friends along. Mom, I'd like you to meet Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Naruto."

They all bowed their heads in respect. Even Naruto. The hyperactive blonde seemed out of place in an area that spoke only of Death. Their teacher was casual, as if Mikoto were there before them.

"I'd tell you how much trouble these guys have gotten into since Sakura arrived, but I'm sure you have an idea. He is _your_ son after all."

The aforementioned glared; he knew his mother would have smiled at the cheek, so therefore said nothing. Sakura, on the other hand, cracked a smile.

"Changing the subject now. If Sasuke-kun hasn't told you, we formed a band, two actually. It's pretty cool."

"We…we recorded a song for you, Saki, the boys and I. Hope you like it."

Sasuke pressed PLAY on the CD player he'd brought, and set it on the ground. He returned to Sakura's side, slipping her hand in his. She squeezed. She had to prepare. She had to prepare herself for the onslaught of emotion she was about to feel.

_Eight years later  
Time goes by fast  
Got my memories  
And they will last  
I try to keep it simple  
Cuz I hate goodbyes  
I try to keep it simple by  
Telling myself that_

Sakura could feel the heat pricking behind her eyes. She swallowed, with a degree of difficulty, and forced a deep breath. That was when she noticed it. Sasuke's hand was shaking in hers.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through   
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So when we're not together  
I will remember you  
I will remember. You_

She gripped his hand, and the boy turned to her. Sakura had to look, but it was hard not to get lost in his eyes. The anguish that she saw in him wrenched her heart painfully.

"It's okay to cry."

_We're a picture  
In my mind  
When I want to find you  
I just close my eyes  
You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye cuz  
You'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself that _

He shook his head forcefully, but she caught the reflection of the tears that sprayed form the corners of his eyes. Sakura looked over at Neji for the briefest moment; he got the message. So, ever-so-casually, their six friends turned away.

_I. I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through   
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So when we're not together  
I will remember you_

_You were there when I needed a friend  
Thank you thank you  
I never told you how much that meant  
Gotta thank you thank you_

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You're allowed to cry."

The boy shook his head harder. She grabbed both his hands. Sakura stared at him, even though all she wanted to do was look anywhere else.

"Crying doesn't make you weak."

His entire body trembled as his resolve crumbled.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through   
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So  
_

Sasuke was crying. He fell to his knees, and Sakura pulled him to her. His shoulders shook as she held him tight.

It hurt so much.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through   
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way so  
When We're not together  
I will remember  
When We're not together  
I will remember you_

_I will remember you_

No one said a word as the song ended. Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and wiped his eyes that were red-rimmed. Sakura was reminded of his advanced bloodline. He glanced at her, and she knew what she was being asked to do.

"Thanks for coming, guys. We really appreciate it."

They took it as an invitation to leave. The girls exchanged hugs, and the boys nodded at each other. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura walked down alone, and waited for Sasuke at the bottom of the hill. He, as he did every year, had a moment alone with his mother. The girl watched him; his form a dark shadow against the sunlight. And then she turned away, back towards the gate, where she saw the person she least expected.

Kiba. He moved towards her, nut her mind was still trying to understand he was actually there.

"Want to go out?"

Sakura used up all her self-control trying not to slap him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her mouth dropped open to refuse, but she wasn't fast enough.

"It's fine, Sakura. Go."

She whipped her head around, coming face-to-face with Sasuke. Her tongue tried to form words, an objection, but nothing was forthcoming.

"Sasuke-kun, I—"

The boy shook his head. Don't worry about it. I'll see you at home, okay?"

Her tonsils were probably visible as she watched him head to the car. Sakura suddenly felt like the witness to a crime: her own.

Refusing a date with her boyfriend, in front of her best friend, who she was supposedly cheating on said boyfriend with. It felt like every thing she said, every statement she made, would be frowned upon by a grand jury and questioned ruthlessly by the opposing attorney.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, focusing on Kiba. He was dressed, oddly enough, in a tuxedo.

"Oh, sorry. Where are we going?"

Kiba scratched his head. "Well, there's this charity event going on at my uncle's place, really stiff and formal. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

_Hence the tux, _her inner-self reasoned. Against her better judgment, Sakura agreed. Not one of her best decisions ever. Kiba's uncle was a loud and obnoxious man, only holding the event for charity because his colleagues had tricked him into it. Apparently he wasn't too bright either.

The hours dragged on, and by eleven o'clock all the men, (some drunk, some not) had tried to look down Sakura's dress at least once. She nearly cried when Kiba walked her home, only a block or so away from the Manor. They had barely left the front door when Sakura's phone went off, to the chorus of her latest favourite song.

This happened to be "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance, not the best choice for an empty street at night.

"Hello?"

It was Alexis. "Sakura? Where are you?"

She caught the tone in the other girl's voice. "On my way home. Why? What's wrong?"

Alexis's voice shook. "It's Sasuke. He…the house is shaking!"

Sakura swore under her breath. "'Kay, I'll be home in like, two minutes. Hold onto the fragile stuff. Don't panic, 'Lex. See you soon."

The girl snapped her phone shut and swore again. "Dammit Sasuke!"

Kiba just looked at her. "So what's up? Your best friend needs you again?"

Sakura didn't try to hide her distaste. "Not gonna answer that. Bye, Kiba. I'd like to say I had a good time, but your uncle's friends are perverts."

With that, the girl dashed off, kicking off her heels and running in the grass. She didn't trust sidewalks.

She didn't even notice Kiba following her.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The Uchiha Manor was indeed trembling, as if an earthquake was preparing to let loose upon it. Sakura burst through the front door, only to see James staring at something over her shoulder. She turned back, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't just follow me home."

The pink-haired girl dashed up the stairs, to find Alexis pacing before Sasuke's bedroom door. Sakura tried the password, but to her horror, she was rejected.

"What? No! You've got to be kidding me!"

Stupid Sasuke and his stupid paranoia. Stupid her, not remembering to ask him what he'd changed it to. Sakura tried every word she could think of, ranging from tomato (his favourite food) all the way to Itachi, and _that_ was desperate. On the other side of the door, they could hear Sasuke groaning and calling out in his sleep.

He was calling out her name.

It had gotten to the point where Sakura was banging on the door with her fists, even though she knew it wouldn't open. Not without the password.

Alexis, who'd had an epiphany of sorts, tried once more on the keypad. The pairs of eyes stared at the six letters that flashed green before them.

**S-A-K-U-R-A**

Sakura was the password. The girl threw the door open, and turned to Kiba.

"Whatever you hear tonight, I'm _your _girlfriend."

And without so much as a thirty-second explanation, she disappeared. Kiba turned opt Alexis, who replied to the unasked question.

"A lot will go on tonight. She's the only one who can keep him calm enough so that his charka doesn't make the house explode."

The American, who had studied the history of Konoha, was familiar with it's' ninja background.

"But what did she mean by "Whatever you hear?"

She wasn't looking at him, but at the door, through which her two good friends had gone.

"It's the one night of the year where everything kind of goes out the window."

* * *

**Author's Note: **God that was a killer chapter. I know what I want to happen next, but I don't. If that made any sense. Please, does anyone have any suggestions for the whole SasuSaku episode?

PLEASE HELP!

AND REVIEW!

Annie

P.S That song was "I Will Remember You" by Ryan Cabrera. Excellent, and highly recommended.


	12. Chapter 12

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any songs/movies featured in Catch Me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_It was a dream._

_It was a dream, Sasuke reasoned. But why did it seem so real?_

_Itachi was grinning in a way that only suggested evil thoughts were festering in his mind._

"_Foolish little brother. What are you going to do now?"_

_Sasuke was eight again. He was having _the_ dream. He was eight, his parents were dead, and it reeked of blood. Itachi was standing over him again, bloody kunai and all. _

_But this time, the dream was different._

_Because Sakura was there._

_And she was dead._

_**SasuSaku**_

"No…No…Sakura…"

Sakura moved quickly across the room and sat herself on his bed. He was groaning, sweating, dreaming. She was afraid to reach out and touch him; she was afraid of what he might do.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke bolted upright. His eyes flew open; the Sharingan was burning in them. She could tell he was still in his own nightmare. Because he was looking right through her.

"Sasuke-kun…"

This time she did reach out and put a hand on his arm. Then she caught sight of the kunai he was gripping in his right hand. He was moving it, unconsciously she hoped.

But all bets were off when it stopped right above his heart.

_**SasuSaku**_

"SASUKE!"

There was a crash, and both Alexis and Kiba jumped. The boy swore.

"What was that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I hope they're okay…"

They could only imagine what was going on behind that closed door.

_**SasuSaku**_

"No…no, please no."

Sakura had tackled Sasuke, wrenching his hand away from his chest. But his grip was strong. All she could do was put all her weight on to his arm and hold it there.

She was crying. It had been bad, seeing him go through the same thing year after year. But now it was worse.

The boy groaned again, yelling out in his sleep. "It's your fault! You killed them! You killed her!"

It took all her effort to keep him from stabbing himself.

"Sasuke-kun…You're dreaming. It's a dream." Her voice was as calm as she could make it, which wasn't very calm.

Sasuke whimpered, and the girl gasped as she felt tears dripping into her hair. His grip loosened on the kunai, and she wasted no time in grabbing it and throwing the weapon across the room.

The Sharingan had faded, and his eyes were closed again. He tossed and turned as Sakura released him. She moved closer, taking his hand in hers and squeezing for all it was worth.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up. Please…"

He cried out, indescribable pain etched in his features. Sakura sucked in a breath; her tears were killing her air supply. She wasn't sure how long she could last.

"Sasuke…please, come on, wake up."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. She pinned his arms to his sides and buried her tear-streaked face into his chest.

"Wake up Sasuke. Please. I need you here. Sasuke-kun…wake up!"

And finally he did, jerking up with that "probably the worst point of the nightmare where you wake up" gasp. Sakura released him, panting for a reason she didn't really know.

"Sasuke?"

His head whipped around to face her. His breathing was laboured and beads of sweat ran down his neck. Darks eyes darted around, to see if this was really real.

"Saki…" He reached out, and touched her cheek. She blushed, cursing herself. Sakura smiled wanly at him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

His eyelids were starting to flutter shut. She grabbed his arm.

"Just wait a sec, okay?"

Standing, she raided his dresser, coming out with a pair of Snoopy boxers and a white t-shirt. Three minutes later, she was in and out of the bathroom.

Sasuke, even in his sleep-deprived state, had to notice how cute she looked in his clothes. He grinned goofily.

"You look cute."

Sakura blushed again, half-glaring at him. Half of her mind wished it to be the "crazy" Sasuke talking, and the other half, her inner-self, didn't. "Go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun."

Her voice was gentle, and he complied. The girl arranged herself next to him and closed her eyes.

This was how it always ended, this one night of the year. The one night of the year that instilled in them that they would always be part of each other.

* * *

To say Sasuke hated Kiba would be an understatement.

He loathed him, detested him with every fibre of his being. He was, for lack of more polite terms, a conceited, self absorbed, pain-in-the-neck jackass.

The worst part of it was, Kiba was Sakura's boyfriend.

And he wasn't.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura wasn't sure about Kiba anymore. It seemed he wanted to move a lot faster than she did, which was starting to unnerve her.

It was getting to the point where she had to literally push him off her.

And she didn't like it.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kiba…stop…Kiba!"

Sakura jerked away from her boyfriend. Okay, trying to get her shirt open was _definitely _not a good thing. The boy sat up, and the lust in his eyes made her heart pound, and not in a good way.

"Can we just…slow down, please?"

He nodded, but Sakura doubted he'd been listening. He moved for her again. She let him, all the while resisting the urge to throw up in her mouth. Now he was going for the button of her jeans.

"Get off!"

This time she was on her feet, shaking. He finally seemed to focus on her. "Sakura…wait. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm going. Just…leave me alone for a couple of days. Please."

And she was out the door, high-tailing it down the street.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sakura?"

The girl sneezed, trying half-heartedly to cover her mouth. Rain pummelled the roof without cease. Sasuke looked on worriedly.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I just got caught in the downpour."

But the tear streaks dried on her cheeks made him think otherwise. He watched as she moved past him, heading for the stairs. His concern growing, the boy placed a hand on her shoulder. At the contact, Sakura flinched openly. Sasuke immediately withdrew his palm.

"Saki…"

She shook her head. "It's nothing…See you later."

His brow furrowed as she ascended the stairs and slipped inside her room. Something was up with her, and he could bet his life that Kiba was in the middle of it.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

It was late when Sasuke opened the door to a rumpled Kiba. The Uchiha resisted the urge to grab him by the collar and demand why Sakura was acting so weird.

"What do you want?"

The boy knew he wouldn't get anywhere by trying to deceive the person Sakura trusted most.

"Is Sakura home? I need to talk to her."

Sasuke let him enter, keeping a wary gaze on Sakura's boyfriend. "Why? Does it have anything to do with the fact that she pretty much jumped out of her skin when I touched her?"

Kiba looked at the floor. "Maybe."

Dark eyes flashed as Sasuke took a step closer. "What did you do to her?"

His gaze was now defiant. "Why should I explain this to you? It's none of your business."

Sasuke was so close now that Kiba was backed against the wall.

"If you hurt Sakura, it's my business. What did you do to her?"

The dog-like boy sneered. "What would you do if I said I tried to get into her pants, but she wouldn't have it?"

Three seconds later, Kiba was shoved and pinned to the wall. Sasuke was gripping his collar with one hand, and balling a fist with the other.

"Come within ten feet of her ever again, and I will personally bash your disgusting little face in."

The Sharingan was alive and kicking. Kiba looked momentarily frightened, but got over it.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm blind? You think your friends don't know that you'd choose her over them in a heartbeat?"

Sasuke rammed his fist into the boy's gut. He swore and wheezed, but continued.

"You don't…You don't think we see it? We all see it. She's your weak spot. She's what makes you lose control; she's the one you're always thinking about. The person who has her has ultimate control over the great Sasuke Uchiha. God, what a day it'll be to see you fall."

Another one into the gut. Kiba really had a death wish.

"And you know what the funny thing is? Sakura's so damn _clueless._ I feel so honoured…that I'll be the one to deflower your precious little cherry blossom."

That was it. Kiba hit the floor and Sasuke was on him in an instant. Punches and curses were flying out of him, at such a rate that one couldn't get them all. But it wasn't enough. Not to Sasuke.

Nothing would be enough for this son of a bitch who had insulted the one person that Sasuke held most dear.

The one person that meant everything to him.

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys' heads flew up, almost colliding. Sakura was standing at the foot of the stairs, her eyes aflame.

"Sasuke get off him."

Her voice was eerily calm. Too calm. Sasuke did as ordered, shooting Kiba the most murderous glare he could come up with. The boy sneered at him once again, before turning to the girl, who was looking at him with the coldest, hardest eyes that Sasuke had ever seen her use.

"Don't even try to say anything, Kiba. We're done."

His mouth dropped open indignantly. "Wait a sec-"

She cut him off. "You think you could just come into my house, says things like that to Sasuke, try to get me to sleep with you, and expect me to stay with you? God, what kind of desperate girl do you think I am?"

Kiba glared. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, fine. Just don't come crying to me when Uchiha screws you over."

SMACK!

An unprintable curse flew out of Kiba's mouth as a five-fingered, angry red mark spread across his face. Sakura flexed her stinging right hand as she opened the front door with her left.

"You can leave now."

* * *

"Sasuke…"

He was having a hard time looking her in the eye. He'd broken a promise. He'd promised that he wouldn't interfere with Sakura's relationship. But he did.

And he didn't regret it.

"I'm going to Ino's. Don't follow me. I just need time."

She was mad. She was so angry that she didn't even sound like it. Her voice was so flat it scared him. But that was the price of a broken promise.

She left, running all the way to the Yanamaka's without stopping. Tears had welled up in her eyes, to her great confusion.

Why? Why had he betrayed her trust like that?

_Maybe what Kiba said had a bit of merit _her inner-self thought. Sakura shook her head. It couldn't be. Sasuke didn't…he just didn't.

At least, that's what she tried to convince herself.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Things were going to suck monumentously for the next little while. He had no idea how much time Sakura needed or wanted. He'd just have to wait it out.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try anything.

"Neji? Listen, can we change our final performance song on Friday?"

Sasuke hoped that Sakura would forgive him by the time Talent Night rolled around. It'd be hard to perform knowing his inspiration was pissed at him. But he needed a plan. Just in case.

He surfed the Internet for hours, doing absolutely nothing. He came across one of those pop-ups:

_**Does it hurt when the person you love leaves?**_

_Damn right it does._

It hurt more than anything Sasuke could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How's that for a Kiba bashing? Sorry, once again, about the length, but it seemed like a good place to end. This story is probably only going to be only a couple more chapters long, three at the most. And they probably won't be super-long either. So, fellow SasuSaku lovers, prepare for the end of Catch Me.

Please review! I won't update if you don't review. 'Cuz I'm mean like that.

Annie

**P.S **Happy belated birthday Sakura!


	13. Chapter 13

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the mentioned songs/movies.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Blood is thicker than water, but silence is thicker than the Great Wall of China.

They were practically strangers now. Sakura hadn't forgiven him yet. She wouldn't even look at him when they past in the halls. She spent every minute after school in her room.

It was making him insane. It was like the stitches on his heart that had been sewn after she'd returned from the U.S were now ripped open, providing a never-ending ache in his chest.

It was like half of him was missing.

_**SasuSaku**_

She couldn't face him.

It wasn't like she hadn't forgiven him. She had, but not to his face. She didn't understand why it was so hard. She felt so vulnerable and exposed without him. Why couldn't she talk to her best friend?

And what was this ache in her chest that never seemed to fade?

Six people knew the answer to that question, not that she'd openly ask.

It was Love.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"So, Sakura, do you agree on our song for Friday night?"

The pink-haired girl started. They were at the Hyuuga estate, and were supposed to be discussing their final song choice for Talent Night. There would be two performances; a first in the morning, where a vote would be cast on which groups would remain in the competition.

They were required to perform whatever they had auditioned with. That meant one song was already set, but the other, if they made it to the evening performance, was of their choice.

"Huh?"

Her three best girlfriends were peering at her worriedly. These past couple of days had been strange for them all; Sakura and Sasuke not talking was like an earthquake that had split the universe in two.

A very bad earthquake.

"Sakura…are you sure you're okay?"

She opened her mouth to say "Yes", but found she couldn't. A lump the size of an orange appeared in her throat, and the ever-present tears misted her eyes once again.

"I…I don't know."

"Yes, maybe, kind of, sort of, which all translate into no?" Ino offered her a small smile as Sakura blinked back her tears.

"I'm sorry, guys. You must think I'm such an annoyance. I'm not really doing anything."

Tenten shook her head. "That's not true. You and Sasuke were…you and Sasuke long before we came along. If you guys still need time to sort yourselves out, then go for it. We can wait."

"But—"

"No buts, Sakura." Hinata spoke firmly for the first time. "W-we're your friends. That's what friends do."

The girl swallowed hard. "Thanks, you guys."

The members of Kunoichi smiled at her. "Alrighty, Sakura. We need a final song for Friday Night."

Ino continued as if the last three minutes hadn't happened. Sakura giggled, just a bit.

"Actually, if you guys want to, I just thought of one…"

* * *

This was one of those times Sasuke was glad he hadn't made their rooms soundproof. State-of-the-art stereo systems made it easy for Sasuke and Sakura to hear each other's music through the wall separating them. 

Sakura always had a habit of playing music to suit whatever mood she was in, something that was quite a benefit to him.

Sasuke just hoped she knew that he always did the same.

(**Author's Note: _This is Sasuke's music_**_/ This is Sakura's music)_

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby  
And I'll be a man of my own word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm **_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_**And I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust  
Making memories of us**_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_**SasuSaku**_

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah_

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

**_What hurt the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_**

Sakura never figured Sasuke to be a country sort of guy. She hated how well he could always read her, like glass on a summers' day. This was his way of apologizing, she knew, because she had not approached him yet.

Even though she wanted to.

She wanted let him wrap his arms around her tight and tell her everything would be okay.

The Health assignment sat unfinished on her desk.

_Question 85: What is his/her worst fear?_

Sakura was afraid of falling in love with Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, please don't hate me. The next chapter will be soooo much longer than this. I could have made this chapter and the next one into 1 huge thing, but I wanted to cut it. This is now official: 

**There are two chapters remaining in Catch Me. (And probably a list of all the songs I've used)  
**

Songs: Just so you know, there were four separate songs in this chapter. **_SasuSaku _**separated the two pairs. And they are (in order):

Making Memories of Us – Keith Urban

Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne

What Hurts the Most – Rascall Flatts

Review!

Annie


	14. Chapter 14

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

This was it.

Sasuke rubbed his palms together anxiously. The Talent Show was finally here, and he was, for some reason, as nervous as hell. Shinobi was last to perform, right after their female counterparts.

Sakura didn't look too good. Her face was pale, and he could see her hands trembling in the seat beside him. Their friends had, ever so nicely, played them so that the pair sat right in the middle of their eight reserved seats. Gotta love those meddling friends.

"Saki…"

He wasn't used to being cautious. Sasuke was used to charging forward with that reckless abandon he was known for. But he wasn't ready to lose her. The boy let his hand move slowly up the armrest and felt his fingers touch hers. What he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

But he couldn't.

The girl's sharp gaze fell to their hands, and then moved to his eyes.

"You'll be fine.

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura let out a deep breath to steady herself. Okay, she could admit it; she was terrified. Performing in front of three adults and five friends was one thing. But performing for five hundred + of her peers was perfectly another.

She was still mad at Sasuke, even if she had forgiven him for the whole Kiba fiasco. She felt as if he were such a big part of her life that he was now smothering her. At least, that's how her confused and angry mind worked it out. Sakura's inner-self had been dormant for some time now; a silent revolt to her host's refusal to accept her opinion.

Nevertheless, all of this was pushed aside for the oncoming fact that would soon over take her.

It was show time.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

_We're right, _

_We're wrong _

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived_

_To love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that _

_Watch the chemicals react _

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

Kunoichi finished to an uproar of screaming and applause. The members of Shinobi were by far the loudest of them all. Except, of course, their leader, who just smiled that proud Uchiha smirk.

Sakura's face was flushed red with exertion and excitement. Sounded like things were bright for the all-girl band. She looked down at Sasuke, who flashed a thumbs up.

If only he knew.

If only he knew that it was the thought of seeing his proud smile that made her sing.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A thought struck Sasuke as he and the rest of the band set up for their turn onstage. The song that they were about to perform reminded him of the very brief Sakura/Kiba/Sasuke/Nita debacle. That, and the kiss that shook his very core.

It was their signature song, but its' meaning hadn't hit home until now.

Ah, the irony.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

His voice made goose bumps ripple on Sakura's arms, and a shiver shoot down her spine. Fan girls were screaming at the top of their lungs, but she didn't notice. Because she was too busy listening to the lyrics of this song that she'd heard so many times before.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata couldn't hide their grins as Sakura turned beet red.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I

_Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I

_Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I

_Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

And I

_Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

Honey why you calling me so late?

* * *

The auditorium exploded. Sakura winced as the din refused to die. Principal Tsunade walked onstage, the former Hokage demanding attention without saying a word. The cheering subsided, and the woman held up a microphone.

"Another amazing performance, boys, but my money's on your girlfriends."

There was laughter, with some boos and applause. Tsunade continued, her smile wide.

"Voting will begin in half-an-hour outside the auditorium. Contestants, if you attempt to cheat in anyway, such as bribe or blackmail the rest of the students into voting for you, you will be automatically disqualified. Am I understood?"

A general murmur of assent flitted through the first few rows of seats. The principal nodded approvingly. "Alright. Good day, everyone."

Sasuke and the rest of the boys hopped off stage, the way only very self-assured people could, making it look effortlessly cool.

"Nice job, guys," was all Sakura managed to get out, along with a slightly strained smile. She could feel Sasuke watching her again.

They had the afternoon to do as they pleased; the teachers knew nothing would be done as long as the general excitement of Talent Night filled the air around them.

On the way out the doors at the end of the day, Sakura brushed Sasuke's arm with hers. Sparks shot up, and her heart pounded. She cursed herself softly.

She doubted she would last the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The tension between them crackled in the still air of the nearly empty auditorium. Yet it wasn't lost as students flooded in, chattering excitedly. Sakura's prediction had been correct. Shinobi and Kunoichi were the last two groups, outweighing the rest of the competitors enormously.

The girls were going first again. Their pink-haired leader shoved her nerves aside once more, and summoned every ounce of courage she could. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting at the piano.

_Here goes nothing…_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her voice was mesmerizing, and the song (although he hated to admit it), struck a chord within him. This was dismissing the fact that she was staring straight at him. The dull ache in his chest gave way to the frantic rhythm of his heart.

He knew he wouldn't last the night.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you _

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Sasuke had a feeling he was the only one that caught sight of the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"I wonder what song they chose." Tenten said aloud as they took their seats. The performance had, once again, brought the house down. And now they awaited Shinobi.

The lights dimmed, and hushed whispers ensued. The dramatic effect had just been cranked up several notches. The first notes of a guitar sounded, followed by another, and another. The cadence rang familiar in Sakura's mind.

"Oh no…"

They were playing _their_ song.

_I saw your sky fall down today  
Suddenly turn from blue to grey  
'Till one by one the raindrops  
Turned to tears upon your face  
_

_Wish there was something I could do  
Wish I could ease the pain from you  
But I've never felt so helpless  
_

_It's like you're drowning right in front of me  
And I'm reaching out but you can't see  
There's something holding on to you so tight  
So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight _

(Chorus)

_If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been_

_If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side_

_If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the whys  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to remember_

_(Chorus) _

_If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the why's  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to  
I need you to remember_

_If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side_

She couldn't believe him. All the screaming and applause fell on deaf ears as Sakura processed what Sasuke had just done.

He had played their song.

Tsunade called for a break while the votes were cast and tallied. The girl sat frozen in her seat. Her friends noticed and slipped out without her. She barely registered the three boys that followed their girlfriends.

Sasuke stood before her, his hands in his pockets and an expression that could only be described as nervousness on his face.

"Saki…"

His voice shook her out of her reverie. She jumped up, defiance flashing in her eyes. "Don't even, Sasuke."

The boy caught her arm. It was like a fire had been lit in his palm. They both flinched, the electricity of the touch now apparent to both. Sakura rubbed her arm unconsciously.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him; it was like he hadn't slept in days. But then, she realized, neither had she.

"That doesn't change anything." Her voice was a whisper, and she didn't know why. "That doesn't change the fact that you're pretty much controlling me."

Sasuke gaped at her. "What are you talking about?" But she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I mean, every time something goes wrong, you're always there. Always. But when we're apart, why do I feel so lost and alone? And why is it that every time I kiss my _boyfriend_, I feel like I'm betraying you? Tell me!"

Sakura's voice had escalated to a near shout. The boy chose his next words so carefully it was as if his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. At least to him.

"Maybe because you know that there's something else between us…other than friends."

The ball had been dropped. The course of motion had changed so drastically that the possibility of a happy outcome was very bleak indeed. Sasuke couldn't stop the flow; all he could do was ride it out. And pray.

_Ha! I knew it! _Sakura's inner-self was awake at last.

_You know, _Sakura informed her; _you really should work on your timing.

* * *

_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." the girl stammered weakly.

He stepped forward, causing her to back away. "No?" His voice was in that dangerously low register. "Then what was that song of yours all about?"

The show was beginning to falter; the dance that they'd performed for so long: skirting around the one issue that consumed them, was moving at such a pace that Sakura couldn't keep up. The truth was unravelling before her, whether she wanted it to or not.

"It was nothing."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's bull and you know it. You can't tell me you don't feel it; every time we touch my nerves fly off the handle. You _have_ to feel something."

"What if I don't?" That defiance was back. "What if—"

But her next words were cut off by a pair of lips determinedly crashing into hers. Sakura was now backed against the stage with no way out. By the time Sasuke pulled away, she felt like she'd pass out.

"Don't tell me," he panted, leaning his weight on the arm by her head, "that you didn't feel anything."

Sakura didn't think her heart would ever stop pounding. "But I don't want to…"

The boy smacked his hand inches away from her left ear; she jumped.

"Dammit Sakura! Why won't you just admit it! What are you so afraid of?"

_Question 85: What is his/her worst fear?_

She couldn't meet his gaze. "You know what."

"Please…" He leaned so far down that their noses were practically touching. "Refresh my memory."

The anger that she didn't know she had finally boiled to the surface.

"Fine! I'm afraid of losing you to some stupid bimbo who doesn't give a damn about you except for your family name and your bank account. I'm scared you'll leave and never come back!"

Her voice cracked as she turned back to lock eyes with him. "But what about you, dear _Sasuke-kun?_ What does the great Sasuke Uchiha fear the most?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, and closed it again. What could he say? That he was afraid of feeling unneeded by the girl he loved?

"Thought so."

Sakura's voice was hard as she ducked under his arm and walked away. Sasuke sighed and hung his head as the moment seeped away. It was now or never.

"Wait."

They both turned simultaneously, each wearing different looks: one of hurt, and the other; of defeat. The boy sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from Naruto. The Uchiha had not been pleased to find that the dobe had rubbed off on him.

"You want to know what scares me? I'm scared you don't need me anymore. Not to hold you when you cry, not to tell you that everything will be okay, even when we both so obviously know it won't. I was so afraid that you'd changed when you'd left last year…that you'd changed towards me."

As his little confession wore on, Sakura could feel her jaw dropping. The boy turned away slightly and continued.

"I'm scared you'll meet some guy who, who'll replace me. Some guy who doesn't deserve you for anything." He lifted his head, and let out a tiny laugh. "God, _you_ scare me, Sakura. You scare the hell outta me."

It was her turn to lose her tongue. "What…" She swallowed uncomfortably, her throat suddenly bone dry. "Why would you—"

"Because…because I love you."

Sasuke's rose and fell as the weight of what he'd just said came crashing down on their heads. Sakura's jaw hit the floor with an imaginable bang. The boy covered his face with his hands, moaning quietly.

"I love you, okay? That's why I was overprotective of you when you were dating _Kiba._"

He spat out the name as if it tasted foul in his mouth. Sakura could tell the salt water in her eyes was threatening to spill over. Sasuke's eyes were blazing with colour and emotion. Black. Red. Onyx. Crimson. Anger, relief, anxiety, confusion, and finally she understood…Love.

_Who was right? Me! _Her inner-self danced around her mind in triumph. The girl felt dazed, like she was about to pass out. Again.

But what should happen next but the entire school walking in on them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"And the winner is…"

The entire school, all 1200 students, sat with baited breath as their principal read the card in front of her. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata clasped hands, shifting nervously on their heels. Shinobi was stoic and silent, but were just as excited. Principal Tsunade opened her mouth, but closed it, her brow creasing.

"It seems there's been a slight problem…"

Konoha High School groaned as one. There were several boos from the back of the auditorium. Sakura and the girls sagged.

"What's going on?" The eight teens demanded together. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who held her gaze. She didn't know what to say to his proclamation of love, but he didn't mind. He knew she was like that. Things like love took her a long time to process.

"It was a tie."

An explosion took place, with students yakking mindlessly. Tsunade continued. "Yes, a tie. So…" She turned to the contestants. "What should we do? You're all welcome to share the cash prize; five hundred dollars will get you some places."

Who should it be but Rock Lee who shouted, "They should play _together!_

A duet!" yelled someone else. Soon the chant filled the air. "_DU-ET! DU-ET!_"

The woman cocked an eyebrow at the bands. "Do you have anything?"

Before either Sasuke or Sakura could respond, Neji said calmly, "Yeah, we have something."

The two leaders stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled, a smile that Sakura knew she'd come to fear. "Just grab a microphone."

* * *

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side _

Sakura couldn't believe she was singing this song. She couldn't even remember mentioning it to Neji. But she must have. How else would they have known? She smiled at Sasuke, who held the mike up to his mouth.

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me so many questions all these years__**  
**__  
But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be _

Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side

By the end of the song they were facing each other, small smiles on their faces. The roar that sounded couldn't even be described. It was over, but then again it wasn't.

There was still a dance?

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The girls had just flopped down on a bench inside the gym, tired from all the dancing. "Lips of An Angel" was just beginning to flow through the speakers. One by one, they were all asked to dance by their significant others, all except Sakura. But that was fine with her. Sasuke wasn't the PDA type.

"Saki?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Sasuke-kun, hey. What's up?"

He, and the other boys, had spent most of the night, looking "cool" at the gym walls. You know, the whole "lean on the wall and look bored out of your mind" kind of cool. But it didn't fool the girls. They knew the guys liked watching them dance as much as they loved dancing. You just had to face the facts on this one.

The pink-haired sweetheart watched, amused, as a faint blush spread across the Uchiha's cheeks. _Aww_. Sasuke looked so adorable when he blushed.

"Dance with me?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment or two in shock. Sasuke was asking her to dance. **Sasuke Uchiha**, the coldest, most emotionless, most _caring_ boy she'd ever met, was asking her to dance.

"I'd love to."

_**SasuSaku**_

"Aww. Just look at them, Shika. Aren't they cute?"

The lazy genius sighed. "Do you really expect me to answer that?"

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura was amazed at how easily they fit together. She was also amazed at how well she and Sasuke could move to the music, considering they'd never done it before. The girl rested her head just below his shoulder, in the crook of his neck, while he laid his chin right on top of her pink hair.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I

_Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The girl spent the night feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time, although she wasn't sure exactly what that was. Happiness, relief, joy, and a strange sense of calm, all rolled into one.

Sakura danced non-stop, only pausing once during a song that she didn't particularly like. During the slow songs, she traded partners: Sasuke, Neji, for an odd reason that he didn't give, and Lee, to his absolute delight.

But at the end, when the final song of the night was called, the girl found herself, once again, in Sasuke's arms.

_My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

They had been quiet for a while now.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She felt him shift slightly. "Hmm?"

"About earlier…"

The boy slowed, just enough that no one would notice. "You don't have to say anything, Saki," he said gently.

Sakura pulled out of his grip to get a good look at his face. He stared down at her, his expression both serious and calm. She shook her head minutely.

"I want to." The girl bit her lip unconsciously. Sasuke was tempted to chuckle. It was an action she usually did when she was about to say things that she hadn't thought through completely yet.

"You know…you know I'll always need you, right?"

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Sasuke just looked at her for a long moment. Then a small smile, a Sasuke smile, graced his features. He leaned down, and brushed her forehead with his lips. Sakura blushed faintly pink and leaned into his embrace again.

He tightened his hold just a fraction, and she knew it was to reassure them both.

"I do know."

Sakura closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her.

_La la la la la la la la la_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

Sasuke remained quiet, that smile on his face and a long-gone feeling in his heart.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._

_It was perfect.

* * *

_

They were walking home, a little closer than usual; their fingers brushed more times than not. Sakura let a soft sigh of bliss escape her. She revelled in the aura of happiness she felt.

Perfection was a word she never used. It couldn't be more antonymic to her life. Even now, in this moment she was afraid to use it, to think it, because she knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

And she was right.

"SAKURA!"

The teens whirled around, the girl reflexively stepping slightly behind her best friend. But as her eyes adjusted to the stillness of the night, she gasped.

It was her parents.

**SasuSaku**

Her mother looked as relieved and ecstatic as Sakura dared to feel. But her father, as usual, was a different story. His eyes were murderous, and they could all tell he was about to unleash a torrent of hate at his daughter and the remaining Uchiha.

But the girl ignored him. "Mom…"

It came out as a whisper; a hope beyond hope, that this was real. Shizanu's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

That was it. The dam broke and the girl choked back a sob as she ran at her mother. The women embraced, each crying silent tears.

Sakura had no idea what to think. It was over; her parents were back. But what about Sasuke?

She turned back to him, her eyes glistening in the faint moonlight. There was something in his eyes; regret?

"I'll bring your stuff back tomorrow."

He turned away from her, his heart cracking one more time. But she pulled away from her mother and touched his shoulder.

"Thank-you, Sasuke-kun."

She reached up, kissing his cheek and lingering a little bit longer. Sasuke turned a brighter shade of pink than before, but smiled.

"No need, Saki."

And then he walked away, his hands in his pockets, and a somber expression on his face.

He had lost her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! FINALLY! Thanks everyone for being to patient in waiting for me. **One chapter left!!!!**

Cries

15 will take me a while; I want to get it right. So please don't hate me!

This chapter's for Christian and Sky Nordmark. Him, for being so sweet a supporting my "write a book" dream, and his younger sis for sharing my Naruto obbessiveness.

This is for you guys!

Review! (I'm so close to 100 I can taste it

Annie


	15. Chapter 15

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! MEET ME AT THE BOTTOM! **

**Annie**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was weird, being back.

Sakura tapped her fingers mindlessly on the counter top, wondering why it felt so strange to be back in her own house.

It was December, just a little over two weeks had passed since her mother and father had returned from her aunt's. For the first several days, Sakura unconsciously went into her parents' room instead of her own, the second door at the top of the stairs. Even now, she had to make a real effort to keep from doing so again.

And she hadn't missed the look on her father's face when she'd made the mistake twice.

It was too quiet. The girl had gotten used to the hustle and bustle of the Uchiha Manor: the maids going about with their chores in a chaotic, yet organized fashion, Madeline puttering around the kitchen, and the constant music from the basement studio. The silence made Sakura annoyingly restless, and everyday she had to go for a run just to avoid the feeling. But she didn't exactly mind.

What she did mind though, was the odd feeling she got whenever someone mentioned Christmas. Her friends knew that the holiday wasn't big at her house; Mishawka's doing, once again. But they had a feeling it had to do with a certain raven-haired Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Christmas was Sasuke's favourite holiday. Not really what you'd expect from the hard teenager, but it had captivated him as a child, and stuck. Not, of course, that he'd admit it. Another reason for his joy of the season was that it was also his mother's favourite time of year.

Mikoto had always made a point of decorating the house and tree herself, a tradition that Sasuke felt almost obligated to continue. And it was on this note that the boy gathered all sixteen girls in the den, where he handed Jesse a credit card.

"This has a five thousand dollar limit. I want you and the girls to take the stretch limo and go shopping for Christmas decorations for the Manor. Go crazy, but not too much."

The girls chattered excitedly as Sasuke called for quiet. "Don't buy anything for the tree, I've still got decorations for it. But I want you each to buy an ornament that represents yourselves individually. When you get back, we'll go tree hunting with Sakura. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all chorused, and rushed out, calling for James.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sakura? Sasuke's on the phone for you, dear."

The girl pulled the headphones out of her ears, kicking off her shoes as she took the phone from her mother. Sakura walked quickly out of the room to avoid her father's ever-murderous glare.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Saki. You busy tonight?"

Sakura mentally checked her evening's schedule, trying hard to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly formed in her stomach. Why the heck was that happening?

"Not really. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I just sent the girls out shopping for Christmas decorations, and then we're gonna go get a tree. Wanna come along?"

She was touched by his sweet gesture. "Of course. So am I coming over there?"

"I'll pick you up. See you in five."

The girl couldn't restrain her grin. "See you. And Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you."

**_SasuSaku_**

As he hung up the phone, Sasuke became aware of the smile on his face. Sakura always had that effect on him. But this time, he was glad she did. The boy arrived at the Haruno house, heading purposefully up the front walk with his hands deep in his pockets. Snow fell lightly in Konoha, fringing everything in white.

Even Sasuke had to appreciate the beauty of it all.

He had barely knocked when Sakura threw the door open. She was wearing a dark hoodie and a light jacket over top, with mittens and a toque to boot.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly. He gave her a small one in return. "Ready to go?"

The boy cast a glance over her shoulder. Mishawka was nowhere in sight. Sakura nodded, waving at her mother who stood in the kitchen.

"Have a good time, you two." The woman winked. Sasuke tried to hold in an amused smile while the girl blushed pink. "Bye mom."

The pair walked side by side down the street, heading for the village square where vendors usually sold trees. It was, as it usually was this time of year, crowded with people milling about, looking at the hundreds of trees, and generally having a good time.

There were two people actually selling trees: a loud, middle-aged man who looked like he was only doing so to get cash he probably didn't need, and a younger gentleman, whose stock of evergreens was considerable smaller than his competition's.

Sakura skipped along almost giddily, a huge smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Sasuke easily kept her pace, with his usual stoic composure in place. They looked around the large man's area of trees first, and it seemed he was unappreciative of non-buyers.

"You're missing out!" he called to a couple that was walking away. "No one's better than me!"

Both teens raised an eyebrow as the man spotted them. "Hey there, kids! Here to buy a tree?"

Sasuke was _very_ tempted to roll his eyes, but caught Sakura's "Be polite" look. So he shoved his hands in his pockets once more as the girl addressed the salesman.

"Can you tell me what your price ranges are?"

The man puffed his chest out arrogantly. "Nothing below a hundred dollars, missy."

She twitched. _**Missy? **_

"A-A hundred!" was what she managed to spit out. He nodded, as if this statement were terribly grave indeed. The girl stole a glance at the boy beside her. Sasuke was frowning. Just last year they'd bought a tree for a solid fifty bucks. Back then he'd thought it a bit overpriced, but this was just crazy.

Sure, these trees were grand, but there was something missing. They were certainly not worth the money this man claimed they were. At their silence, the man, who'd finally introduced himself as Kisame, began to glare.

"Look, girl. If you're not going to buy a tree, move along. I have better things to do."

The Uchiha spotted his sixteen female employees and waved them over. Sakura growled, almost incoherently, "Spoken like a true salesman."

Kisame bristled. "What was that?"

She shook her head, pulling out a fake smile from who-knows-where. "Nothing. Thanks for your time." Turning to Sasuke, she said, "I'm gonna check out the trees on the other side. Meet me there?"

He nodded, and was about to say he'd go with her right then, but was quickly interrupted by the man before them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. His trees aren't half as good as mine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed before replying coolly, "I'll be the judge of that."

She walked away, Sasuke following with his eyes as she made her way out of the enclosure. Kisame was growling, mumbling under his breath. Finally annoyed, the boy spoke up.

"Maybe you wouldn't do so badly if you showed your customers a little respect."

"Watch your mouth, boy. Don't forget who you're talking to."

The teen opened his mouth to retort, but Alexis, who'd suddenly appeared, beat him to it.

"Right back at you. Uchihas don't appreciate being disrespected."

Kisame's face paled. "U-Uchiha!" He began apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, sir."

Sasuke shook his head. "That doesn't really cut it. You won't get out of it by only apologizing to me. Everyone gets respect. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, trembling slightly.

"Good."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke" chirped Allie as she drew side with him. He nodded, still watching the pink-haired girl move across the square. The traffic was insane. The young teen followed his gaze. 

"Go ahead, we'll be fine here."

Her boss started, and looked down at her. Allie inclined her head in Sakura's direction. "Go."

Sasuke just looked at his youngest employee for a moment, then smirked and ruffled her silky auburn locks. She glared half-heartedly at him.

"I'm not a little girl, you know."

The Uchiha softened his smirk. "I know."

As he walked away, the boy called over his shoulder. "Only find one tree that you can _all_ agree on. If not, come and meet us. This end is overpriced anyway."

The girl smiled, knowing he couldn't see her.

"You got it, boss."

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura just couldn't stifle her irritation. Kisame reminded her painfully of her father, a comparison that did not bode well with her. The girl's thoughts were soon interrupted by something bumping into her leg, followed by what sounded like sniffles.

Surprised, she looked down, only to find a tiny little girl, no more than three, crying into her Levi's.

"Hey there, "she said gently, crouching down to get a better look at the toddler. The girl sniffled again and looked up, still clutching Sakura's leg. Watery green eyes were filled with tears, and two lovingly woven black braids peeked out from underneath a red hat.

"What's your name?"

"M-Miko…" Her voice quivered. "Have you seen my Oka-san?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry. Is she lost?"

Miko nodded, her bottom lip trembling. Then she held out her arms, eyes pleading. "Up?"

The teen smiled and complied, scooping the little girl up in her arms. "Well Miko, I'm Sakura. Don't worry; I'm sure your mommy is looking for you."

The pair sat down on a bench a few feet away, Sakura balancing her young charge on one knee. She hummed a lullaby her mom used to sing, and in les than two minutes Miko was fast asleep, a few stray tears clinging determinedly onto her dark eyelashes.

The pink-haired girl scanned the ever-growing crowd for a woman that resembled the child in her arms.

But she saw no one.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Saki?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of the two girls on a bench. The aforementioned turned towards him, a worried expression clouding her brilliant green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't suppose you saw a woman with dark hair or green eyes on the way over, did you?"

The teen's brow creased in confusion. "Not that I remember. Why?"

Sakura lowered her gaze to the sleeping child in her arms. "It seems Miko's mother is lost."

His eyebrows rose even higher as Miko stirred and opened her eyes. Sasuke forced his mouth to remain closed as a mirror image of his best friend's orbs stared up at him. The toddler "eeped" quietly and buried her face into Sakura's side. The girl patted her head soothingly.

"It's okay, Miko-chan. He won't hurt you."

After a moment Miko relented, looking once again up at the Uchiha. He smiled, and she returned it cutely, after some hesitation. Sakura pulled her grandfather's forehead protector from her pocket and handed it to the child, who giggled as it winked in the fading sunlight.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura murmured urgently. The boy thought for a moment, then pulled his cell phone from a pocket. "I'll be right back. Sit tight, okay?"

She nodded, then blushed faintly as Sasuke planted a kiss on the top of her head before moving further away. Miko, who had watched the entire exchange in silence, tugged on Sakura's sleeve. The teen looked down at her.

"Yes, Miko-chan?"

Curiosity filled the child's voice as she asked timidly, "Is Sasu-kun like Saku's…" Miko's face scrunched up as she struggled for words. "…Like my daddy to my mommy?"

It took several seconds of shocked silence before Sakura found her tongue. What was it about her relationship with Sasuke that was so transparent?

SasuSaku 

The girls' topic of conversation stood several feet away as he waited for Jesse to answer her phone.

"You couldn't just walk the twenty feet it took to come back and talk face-to-face, but you had to waste my minutes instead?"

"No, I couldn't," the Uchiha replied smoothly. "Besides, I paid for that phone."

If it had been anyone other than Jess, Sasuke would have been miffed, to say the least. But they were the same age, boss and employee, so the girl wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. It was a strange relationship, but it worked.

"So what's so urgent boss, that you couldn't wait 'till we came over to tell me?"

A small frown marred his flawless features as the boy watched Sakura and Miko out of the corner of his eye. "First of all, don't call me boss, Jess. We're the same age."

The teen chuckled on the other end. "Yeah okay. And?"

Sasuke scanned the crowd as Sakura had, but to no avail. "Sakura found a little girl in the square who lost her mom. I need you and the girls to split up and track her down. Her daughter's name is Miko and she has green eyes and black hair."

He listened as she relayed the information to the rest of the girls.

"Find her quick. The sun is starting to set, and I don't think I can deal with a hysterical three year-old. Got it Jesse? I'm counting on you. Saki looks like she's going to fall asleep any second now. I gotta get her home before her dad charges me with kidnapping or something."

"Kidnapping?" Jesse echoed skeptically. The boy growled softly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Hanging up now."

"I'll call when we find her."

A Kodak moment greeted Sasuke as he returned to Sakura and Miko. The child was asleep, rocking gently in the teen's arms. The girl looked up as his shadow was cast upon her.

"So?"

He sat down beside them. "The girls are looking. Jess'll call when they find her."

Sakura nodded, seemingly distracted. "Good."

Sasuke studied her. "You okay?"

She shrugged, and the boy suddenly noticed how grey and heavy her composure seemed.

"I don't know. It's just, every time I open my closet door, I…I guess I've come to expect you to be on the other side."

There was a pause as the pair each collected their thoughts. Sakura bit her lip.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…it's weird being without you."

* * *

Those eyes…so painfully dark and mysterious, the eyes that could see past your own gaze, into your mind, into your heart. 

Sasuke was smiling genuinely, but his gaze was still as penetrating as it had always been.

"Well," he began slowly, "I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't miss seeing you every morning."

Sakura fought and wrestled with the blush that flooded her cheeks. Since when could he make her feel this way?

"Who are you and with have you done with Sasuke?"

The chuckle that rumbled through him twinkled faintly in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Once again, sad onlookers saw this interaction as nothing, playful banter. But if you looked, _really_ looked, you would see the significance of both questions, and of their answers.

"I mean," She was biting her lip again. "It's not like the Sasuke I know to be all…" Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Cheesy and cliché."

Sasuke chuckled again. "Am I making you nervous, Saki?"

Surprise flickered across the Uchiha's face as the girl averted her eyes. "A little."

There was a very long pause before Sasuke spoke again. Sakura's eyes widened as he cupped her chin with one hand, turning her head back to face him. His eyes were mesmerizing, and she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

"Saki…" His voice was both serious and gentle. But a tiny speck of desperation lined his words. "I won't…I would never—"

"I know." Sakura cut him off before he could say it. Because saying it out loud would make it a very unwelcome possibility. She leaned her head against his shoulder, to prove to him, and maybe even herself, that she wasn't afraid.

The warm rush of comfort kicked in as she relaxed against him, and so did the fatigue. Before she could even manage a yawn, Sakura was fast asleep. Sasuke shifted, extracting his arm and draping it over her shoulder, pulling her close.

She could hear his heartbeat. _**Thump-thump. Thump-thump**__. Geez, _mumbled her inner-self, _why does he have to be so damn comfortable?_

It was a little while later that Sasuke got the call.

"Please tell me you found her."

"Of course we did. Who do you think we are?"

He wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. "Where are you?"

"About ten feet. See us?"

His Sharingan swirled as it adjusted to the darkness. "Yeah."

A few seconds later Jesse appeared in full view, accompanied by a woman that Sasuke recognized immediately as Miko's mother. They looked identical. The woman was practically crying in gratitude.

"Oh, thank-you, Uchiha-sama!"

The boy shook his head. "Call me Sasuke."

Jesse raised her eyebrows as he gently pried Miko from Sakura's grip and handed her over. But the thing that struck the Uchiha most was that this lady looked barely older than him. Nineteen, maybe twenty years old, she hardly looked old enough to have a child. But that was not for him to say.

Sakura stirred as Sasuke lifted her into his arms, bridal style. "Did they find her, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sleepily. He nodded automatically. "Yeah. They did."

"I bet Miko-chan's mom is beautiful." The girl murmured, eyes closed. Jesse and Sasuke glanced at each other as they headed home. The blonde smiled slightly and turned her gaze towards the sky. The boy looked down at the girl in his arms.

_Not like you, Saki. She's not beautiful like you._

Who knew he was such a romantic.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, a well-rested Sakura and an ever-stoic Sasuke returned to the village square, sixteen girls in tow. This time, they headed straight across, ignoring Kisame's cries. They arrived at the second enclosure, where that same young man was shaking hands with an elderly couple. As Sakura and the Uchiha employees wandered around the space, calling out to each other, Sasuke stared at the salesman.

There was something familiar about him…

"Can I help you?"

It was his smile. Where had he seen it before? Sakura suddenly appeared, ejecting his train of thought. "Hello! Can you tell me what your prices are?"

"Depends on the tree. Show me which one you'd like, and maybe we can haggle a bit."

She was pleasantly surprised. "Sure! I'll be—"

"Daddy!"

Both teens whirled around. That voice…Sasuke almost choked on his own spit when he saw who it was.

Miko.

Sakura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _**Daddy?**_

The man, completely oblivious to their reactions, stepped forward to greet his daughter and, well, his wife. It was the same girl that Sasuke had met the night before. She gaped open mouthed at the pair.

"Sasuke?"

Miko finally caught on, clapping her hands in delight. "Saku! Sasu-kun!"

"Hi…Miko-chan." Sakura managed a weak smile. What was going on here? At closer inspection, both man and woman were wearing wedding bands on their left hands. And they were both staring at her.

"I…you," She pointed at the woman, who had a strange expression on her face. For several seconds it was quiet as Sakura attempted to voice her thoughts. But then she fell silent, her three companions eyeing her uncertainly. Finally Sasuke spoke up.

"I guess what Sakura means is, we didn't really expect to see you and Miko again."

"Again?" The young man looked at his wife quizzically. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Remember when I told you that a pair of teenagers found Miko in the square last night? Well," she gestured faintly at Sasuke and Sakura. "This is them."

He glanced back and forth between all three standing before him, and they all shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"I see," he said finally. Then he stuck out his hand to a surprised Sasuke, who shook it nonetheless. "Thank you."

The Uchiha, as was his nature, nodded. The quartet was fortunately, spared from further awkward silences by the arrival of Alexis.

"Sakura! Sasuke! We found one."

"You did?" inquired both Sakura and the man at once. The teen nodded, taking note of the three strangers, but saying nothing. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Coming?"

"Just a sec." The boy glanced at the owner, who understood the hidden message.

"Go ahead, Kira, Miko. Go see which tree these young ladies like so much."

The woman smiled at her husband, then at her child. "All right, Yamato. Let's go, Miko. You can tell me a bit about your friends, too."

Miko's smile danced in her eyes. "Okay!"

The group of females set off, leaving the men alone. Yamato studied the younger boy for a moment. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Questions were buzzing in Sasuke's brain like pesky flies that wouldn't leave him alone. He was almost afraid to speak, for fear of making a complete fool of himself.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I…" Yamato looked lost, but then figured it out. "Oh. You mean…" He tilted his head of shaggy blonde hair in the direction in which his wife had gone. Sasuke nodded, wondering for the briefest second why he cared so much. But he did.

"As you can probably tell, Kira and I aren't that old. I'm not even twenty yet."

So he'd been right.

_**SasuSaku**_

"Sixteen?!"

The same number of girls plus one stared at the stranger who'd unwillingly entered their lives. Kira nodded, a gentle half-smile on her face.

"Yup, I was sixteen when I got pregnant."

Sakura gaped openly. "So…" She turned to the toddler who was busy taking in all the new faces. "So Miko…you're three?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, holding up the appropriate number of fingers. Even at such a young age, Miko's fingers were uncannily slender and longer than most kids her age. Piano fingers, Sakura realized.

Kira smiled softly at her daughter. "Which makes me nineteen."

_**SasuSaku**_

"We didn't plan it. God, no. But at the same time…" Yamato's brilliant blue eyes lit up with the memory of something Sasuke knew he wouldn't see for a long time. Still, it was something that he wanted.

"It was a miracle."

_**SasuSaku**_

"Our parents were furious. Kicked us both out, 'cuz I refused to have an abortion."

Sakura's respect and admiration for Kira grew more and more as the young mother spoke. She wondered if she'd ever have the courage to do what Kira had done.

"Do you regret it?"

It was Marissa who dared pose the question they were all thinking. There was a pause as the dark-haired woman thought up a reply.

"I don't. Even though there were times I'd already given up, times I wished I hadn't gotten pregnant; when we couldn't pay the rent, when Miko got sick for the first time. But then, when she smiled…"

Sakura reflected on that bright three-year-old grin. Miko encompassed everything that was good and beautiful in the world; unconditional love, untainted innocence, and that glow of purity that only young children seemed to have.

"…It was worth it."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

They had haggled, but not much.

_Flashback_

"_So how much do you want for it?"_

_The tree they had chosen was tall, not as tall as Kisames', but tall enough to be impressive. The branches were thick and strong, the pines a lush, full evergreen. The aroma was familiar to Sasuke. This particular tree held a certain charm to it, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Nevertheless, he was buying this tree._

_Yamato stroked his chin thoughtfully, causing his daughter to giggle. "How bout…sixty?"_

"_Forty." Sakura shot back. Her eyes were sparkling. Nothing like a good challenge. Yamato grinned. "Fifty."_

"_Deal." Sasuke cut it, to everyone's surprise. Sakura closed her open mouth, creasing her brow at the Uchiha. He offered no explanation, but pulled out his checkbook. The boy scrawled down a number, asking Yamato for his last name. _

"_Tanaka."_

_Sasuke added the name, and finally his signature, having worked it out at the age of nine. He handed the small slip to the man, who read it over, jaw hitting the floor. All the women stared curiously. What was so special about a simple check? _

_Sakura managed to catch sight of Sasuke's familiar hand from where she stood with Kira. The price agreed upon had been fifty dollars, as everyone had heard. But that was _not _the number written on that check._

"_A hundred dollars!"_

_Kira had noticed as well. Sasuke nodded, still not saying a word. Yamato was staring down at the snow-covered concrete. A long, tension-filled silence fell over the group. Was what Sasuke thinking?_

"_I don't need your pity, Sasuke." Yamato said finally, lifting his head. Bright blue eyes were hard. The heir shook his head. _

"_And you don't have it." Both men stared at each other. Sasuke's eyes were just as serious._

"_You have my respect."_

_Sakura allowed herself a small smile. Sasuke didn't respect all too many people, as you probably all know. This was new, but she liked it._

"_Besides," Sasuke continued, seemingly unaware of the gratitude that the couple directed at him, "I want to see the look on Kisame's face when you tell him you sold me a tree for a hundred bucks." _

_End Flashback_

When Sakura headed home alone later that evening, it was snowing pretty hard. A storm was brewing. And as the teen made her way up the path, she noticed something. Her father's car was in the driveway.

_Uh-oh._

What was her father doing home? Didn't he work on the weekends? And most importantly, had Sakura remembered to lock her bedroom door before leaving with Sasuke?

Her gut told her that she'd forgotten. Sakura paled as she envisioned her father creeping into her room, going through her things.

_The locket._

The girl yanked the front door open, kicking off her shoes, discarding her jacket, hat and gloves, and raced up the stairs, ignoring her mother's cries. What could Mishawka have done with it? Hid it? Or worse, sold it for the incredible amount it was probably worth?

Sakura's heart was in her throat as she tore through the open doorway to her room. The bedside table was bare. The locket's little velvet box was knocked askew on the floor next to her bed. Sakura scrambled over. It was empty. She was on her hands and knees, crawling around the floor.

"Where is it? Oh god, where did it go?"

"Looking for this?"

* * *

Sakura froze, knowing who stood in her open doorway, but unwilling to turn anyway. Mishawka bore down on her, a malicious glint in his beady eyes. Sakura's inner-self rolled her eyes. _Man, has he been hanging out with Itachi lately?_

The teen didn't hear her. She wanted to swallow, but her mouth wasn't cooperating. Sakura couldn't breath. It was like she was coffined in Gaara's sand, except this time there was no KazeKage to call it off.

"Give it back."

Inner Sakura had come out to play. Sasuke's locket hung from her father's closed fist, rotating ever so slowly. The man glared, rage consuming him. "How long have you had this?"

She didn't reply. Her father took a step closer. "Answer me!"

Sakura counted in her head. "A few weeks."

"And _why _didn't you give it to me?"

_What the hell?_

"Why would I do that?" She was genuinely confused. Then she realized.

"You lost your job, didn't you? That's why you're home."

Mishawka snarled like a feral beast. So she was right.

"You thought I'd give you this so you could sell it? Why the hell would I do that? You can't even keep a job!"

With a cry of rage, the man hurled that framed picture at Sakura's head. So that's where it had been. She dove to the floor, stifling a yelp as a piece of glass found its' way into her forearm. But he wasn't finished. Mishawka's foot connected with her stomach and she gasped as blood burst from her lips.

Sakura didn't stay down long. She grabbed the kunai from the wall and faced her father, the way Grandpa Hiroko had taught her all those years ago. With a shaking hand the girl wiped at the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

All the commotion drew the attention of Shizanu, who paled immediately. "What…Sakura! What's going on?"

Her kunai hand steady, Sakura ignored her mother. "Give it back."

Mrs. Haruno quickly put two and two together. "Mishawka! This isn't the way to handle things. That necklace is not yours to take."

The voice of reason. Too bad reason was already out the door. Mishawka's nostrils flared as he tightened his grip on the locket. "You are forbidden to see _him _again."

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Not this again. Get this through your head, _father dearest. _Sasuke-kun's not going anywhere!"

"If I get a restraining order he will."

"Not if I won't sign it!"

"I can make you."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "How? By kicking me out of the house? Sorry to break it to you, but you tried that already."

"I'll take everything away. Your books, your clothes, your music."

The girl placed a hand over her "wounded" heart. "Ouch. Really got me there. God, do you actually think I'm that shallow? Do you actually think I'm like you?"

"Where will you live if we leave the country?"

"Huh, let's see…" Sakura pretended to ponder the question. "Sasuke-kun's, the Hyuuga Estate, with the Yanamaka's, god, I'd live with Naruto! Please, by all means, go ahead, and leave me. You didn't seem to have any trouble the first time!"

A telltale crack had invaded her voice. Shizanu looked away, shame-faced. Her husband, however, not so much. He raised a hand, striking Sakura, but paid for it with a nice gash in the arm.

"Don't touch me."

She rotated her jaw to ease the sting. Tears had begun to fall. _No, stop crying. This is stupid. _

Mishawka snorted. "Just as I thought. You're such a weakling."

That was it. Inner Sakura roared something profantic as Outer Sakura tackled her father to the ground, effectively knocking the locket from his grasp. Shizanu cried out, backing up against the wall.

"Not so weak now, am I?" The girl held the weapon to his throat, her eyes burning. Fear flickered in Mishawka's eyes for a moment. "What're you going to do?" he sneered. "Kill me?"

Sakura pressed harder, until crimson liquid flowed down his neck. "No. I'm not like you." There was a very climactic pause. "Stay out of my life. You're no father of mine."

She rolled away, wasting no time in grabbing the necklace, discarding her weapon, and disappearing down the stairs and out the door. Her mother called her back, but her screams were unheard by the teen, who ran until her form vanished in the swirl of white.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

It was late. Almost midnight, actually, and most sane people were in bed, escaping to the land of Nod. But not Sasuke. For some strange, seemingly vital reason, the boy was wide-awake, wondering why he was.

"Sasuke…aren't you going to bed?"

It was Marissa. She couldn't sleep when someone else in the house was up, and, as you've probably all guessed, she didn't get all that much shut-eye. Sasuke blamed himself a lot, but it was just one of her things.

The ringing of the phone cut off his apology/reply. It seemed inexplicably loud in the dead of night, and Sasuke heard several curses coming from the hired helps' quarters. Just one more thing he could blame on his bad influence.

"Hello?"

It was…Mrs. Haruno? Why on earth would she be calling the Manor at this hour? No reason. Unless…

"I'm so sorry to be calling so late, but…" The woman sounded in tears. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened in no time flat.

"Is Sakura there?"

_No…_

"She's not!" She sounded hysterical.

"Mrs. Haruno? Is something wrong?"

"Sakura…she—she and her father had a-another fight, and, well, she left to cool off, but…it's been hours!"

For a frighteningly infestinal moment, Sasuke's heart stopped beating. _What?_

"I'll find her."

And less than thirty minutes later, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, and Shikamaru were assembled in Sakura's living room. They had not questioned the Uchiha's late-night order to be at Sakura's in ten minutes.

You do not question Sasuke Uchiha when he sounds like he's about to murder someone.

That someone being a certain man related to a certain Sakura Haruno.

_**SasuSaku**_

She ran, like she always did. Tears were streaming down her pale face, freezing on her cheeks. It was cold, but Sakura didn't waste time regretting her jacket-less state. People stared as she tore through the village square, past the Hokage Tower, coming to a halt in front of the Konoha Shinobi Memorial.

Sakura crumpled in a heap before that memorial stone, even in the faint moonlight able to see her grandfather's name etched in it. Today was the anniversary of his death. And it was for this reason that the teen began crying all over again.

"Granddad. I miss you so much!"

The storm had let up, gentle crystal flakes reminding her of the peace that she did not have. The girl tore off the hitai-ate and tossed it at her feet, unable to wear it at that particular moment.

"I don't deserve this," she said to the dark, referring to the treasured keepsake. "I'm no kunoichi."

"Now now," chastened a familiar voice from behind her, "What would your grandfather say to that?"

_**SasuSaku**_

"You did WHAT?"

The core eight minus two tried their hardest not to flinch as an outraged Sasuke pinned Mishawka to the living room wall. If Sakura had been there, she would've had a little déja-vu.

"Sasuke," Neji began in his best no-nonsense voice, "As much as I'd hate to impinge on your uh, right to excessive force, beating up her dad isn't going to help us find Sakura."

Sharingan remained tattooed in his irises as the boy released the terrified man. Taking a deep, not-so-calming breath, the boy faced his comrades.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Neji, you, Shikamaru, and the dobe head to the Shinobi Memorial. Today's the anniversary of Hiroko Haruno's death, so she probably visited." He turned to the girls. "Ino, you, Hinata, and Tenten head to the park. It's her favourite place to let loose."

"What about you?" asked the eldest Hyuuga. Sasuke looked away for a moment.

"I have some places to visit."

_**SasuSaku**_

Sakura whirled around, automatically gripping the forehead protector.

It was Kakashi. His lone eye held something as he lifted a hand. "Yo."

The girl relaxed. "Kakashi-sensei."

"What're you doing out so late?"

"Same as you." There was a pause as they both stared at the memorial. Kakashi sighed audibly. "Your grandfather would die if he heard you say that."

"How do you know?" Sakura demanded, regretting the question immediately. But the man's expression held no distaste.

"He was my best friend. When we were ANBU, you were all he talked about. I knew when I finally got the chance to meet you…"

Kakashi smiled. "I knew you'd be just like him."

She flushed at the praise. "But I'm not strong like he was."

"Yes you are," the ex-ninja contradicted, "You just don't know it."

She didn't quite know what to say to that. But finally she stood, the cold forgotten. "I have to go."

"Home, I hope."

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. I have to go somewhere first."

"Alright, then. Take this, at least." Kakashi held out his Jounin vest that he'd never been able to part with, until now. The girl pulled it on. It was way too big, but it was warm, and she was grateful.

"Thank-you."

The man nodded. "Just promise me you'll go home after you're finished."

"I promise."

_**SasuSaku**_

Sasuke paced the length of a tiny, dingy-lit room, unable to stay still. Although, the creaky, uncomfortable metal chair before a similar table hadn't offered much choice.

What was he doing here? His brain hadn't exactly thought up an explanation for the mechanical drive to this place. And before Sasuke could even begin to mentally prep himself, before he could really come to grips with his current situation, in walked a guard; leading the one person on whom he could blame for almost every single misfortune he'd almost ever endured.

_**SasuSaku**_

Three inconspicuous shadows crept through the cemetery, virtually unseen. An owl hooted somewhere above their heads, halting the procession as the trio steadied their nerves. Neji lead the way, followed by Shikamaru and Naruto, all uneasy due to the creepy atmosphere. Their footprints left a trail in the snow, disturbing the uninterrupted pattern. But not, they hoped, the dead.

"So…" began Naruto, a familiar clueless tone to his voice, "What exactly is the Shinobi Memorial?"

Neji and Shikamaru glanced at each other. Naruto had been around for as long as either of them could remember, having gone to elementary school with him. Sometimes they forgot he lived alone, that he didn't have any family to know or remember, that he didn't know Konoha like they did because no one had bothered to teach him. There was just something about Naruto, although they could never understand what, that made most people avoid him, with cold stares and hushed whispers.

There was a pause in both speech and step. Neji took a breath. "The Shinobi Memorial is a memorial stone in the cemetery to honour all the ninja that died protecting the village. Members of the Hyuuga Clan, of my family, are on it."

"Mine too," added Shikamaru. Naruto scratched his head in that way of his. "And Sakura-chan's grandfather too, huh?"

The pearl-eyed boy sighed. "I guess so."

"Here it is." Shikamaru's sudden announcement cut off any further conversation. It was quiet as two shinobi descendants remembered their fallen ancestors, the third taking in the polished stone with amazement.

"Well, she was definitely here." The Hyuuga pointed to impressions left in the snow, distorted by new flakes. Shikamaru studied the disappearing footprints.

"But there's more than one se of footprints here. Besides ours, I mean."

"Whose?" Count on Naruto for the obvious. They didn't know, but what mattered was Sakura was no longer there, and they had to find her.

_**SasuSaku**_

Emotional displays were, needless to say, quite uncommon for the Uchiha clan. Unless you were in the company of a certain teenage girl. Otherwise, feelings were masked, hidden under a shell of indifference. You could never let show how you truly felt, lest your feelings be used against you.

It was a Shinobi rule.

Nevertheless, the only fitting, appropriate description of Itachi Uchiha's reaction upon the visit of his only remaining family member, was shock. Complete and total shock. But of course, ever the quick one, he hid it well.

"Little brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Save it." Sasuke spat. The rage he'd been harbouring for eight years crashed around in his chest and mind, fighting the cage it'd been forced into. Sasuke breathed slowly, deliberately, staring at the ugly concrete wall before he could look back at Itachi.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once."

The elder Uchiha leaned forward expectantly.

"Has Sakura been here today?"

"No…" That same slow, deliberation found its' way to Itachi. "Has something happened? Her father finally crack?"

Sasuke's fists clenched so hard at his sides that his hands shook from the effort. His brother stared, a seemingly impassive expression on his face. Despite the man's furious inner denial, Sakura had grown on him. Itachi looked forward to her yearly visits, her being the light that connected him to the sanity he wanted desperately to retain. What was left of it, anyway.

"You do not want to hear what he did," the teen assured him through gritted teeth, his tone venomous.

"Why?" Itachi countered swiftly, something akin to anger and vengeance coursing in his blood. He was confused. Why was this happening? Feeling made you weak. This was why Sasuke would never be like him, why it was a rule of being a ninja. Feelings clouded your judgement. Emotion was for the weak.

But if this was true, where did that leave him?

"What did he do?" It was a demand, an order. Sasuke didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to walk, eyes overshadowed, to the door.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice became riddled with danger. "What did he do?"

There was a very long pause. The only sound audible was Sasuke's rough breathing as he tried to control the anger that threatened to burst forth.

"He made her cry, Itachi. He made her cry, and he made her bleed."

_**SasuSaku**_

It was a very special place to both Sakura and Sasuke.

A long time ago, during the Shinobi Era, the teams of rookie ninja found training grounds to call their own. Kakashi, Hiroko, and Taleima had been Team Seven. Sasuke's aunt and uncle had also been part of that particular team.

And now, this is where a sixteen year-old Sakura found herself, the moon casting its' light through the trees. She collapsed against the middle of three wooden pasts, leaning against it. It was colder now, despite Kakashi's jounin vest. Sakura's body began to shut down, horrifying the girl when she found she could no longer move.

_So tired…_

The Team Seven training grounds were indeed a very special place. But it was also a secret. A final piece of Konoha history, untouched by everything Sakura had grown up alongside. Besides her, Sasuke and Kakashi were the only remaining keepers of this secret.

And it was only Sasuke who would know where to look when the dark finally came rushing up to meet her.

* * *

It was official. 

Sasuke Uchiha was panicking.

Almost half-an-hour had passed since his exchange with Itachi, and both Neji and Ino had called in as planned.

No Sakura.

There was only one other place she could be now. But to go from here to there would take over an hour for your average person. Then again, Sasuke had never been average. In half the time it took to unlock his trusty BMX, the Uchiha had booked it through the prison gates, tires screaming.

The streets were void of pretty much anything, even your late-night prowler. Sasuke took no notice. Worst possible scenarios were running amok inside his sleep-deprived mind, all ending with the familiarity of his nightmares.

Sakura had to be alive. Had to be. Because if she was gone, the boy knew he'd soon be spiralling down a path in the likes of his older brother. And Sasuke couldn't even begin to explain how deeply he despised that thought.

Sakura had to be alive. If she lived, so did he.

_**SasuSaku**_

He almost ran her over.

The Uchiha came barrelling through the trees, unable to hear various wildlife voicing their protest. His state-of-the-art brakes nearly killed him; Sasuke's speed too great for the gradual slow-down.

Instead, he was hurled headfirst over the handlebars, flying twenty feet in the air before coming to a rough halt in the middle of the Team Seven training grounds.

Sasuke inhaled sharply through his teeth. It seemed he'd dislocated his shoulder in the fall, something that had happened more than once on the football field. Right now though, the pain was the last thing on his mind. Sasuke made his way over to a terrifyingly still Sakura and placed a calloused hand on her cheek.

She was so cold…

"Sakura."

She didn't move.

He repeated her name. Once, twice, three times, his tone becoming louder and more desperate with each breath.

"Saki…wake up! Wake up…open your eyes…please…"

_Splash_

_Splash_

Tears were falling from his cheeks to hers. She wasn't breathing. Sakura was as limp as a rag doll as Sasuke held her to him.

He could already feel his heart crumbling to dust.

* * *

"Sasuke." 

The teen jerked, a snarl and a sob already rising in his throat. Kakashi held out his arms. "She needs to get to a hospital. Now."

Part of him wanted to ignore his teacher and turn away. But the rest of Sasuke had better connections to his brain.

The man scooped Sakura up into his arms. "Meet me there."

He vanished, his silhouette bounding over the rooftops. The boy gritted his teeth as he mounted his bike once more. Riding one-handed was no big deal.

Then he remembered.

_**SasuSaku**_

The phones of Neji, Ino, and Shizanu Haruno rung simultaneously two minutes later, each answering for a four-syllable message.

"Hospital. Now."

The members of the core eight didn't waste time questioning the caller or his message. But Sakura's mother took a moment to let her shoulders shake, and the sobs erupt.

* * *

**Author's Note: UPDATE! **Today is July 22nd. The reason I haven't updated is because I don't have my own computer right now. It's getting fixed, and the laptop I'm supposed to get for my 85 average isn't an apparent priority to my dad. So sorry. I'll get it written out as soon as possible.

Hang in there!

Annie


	16. Chapter 16

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer: **You know how it goes.

**Author's Note: Because I deleted the document before I remembered to change this, the events of the chapter fifteen happened a few days before Christmas. Just 'cuz I don't want Sakura and Sasuke to suffer for too long. Thanks for your cooperation. **

**And now, I'm proud to present: The Last Chapter.**

--

**Chapter 16**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

A heart monitor. A machine that monitored the life that held Sasuke's world together. Sakura lay on a pristinely white hospital bed, seemingly at peace, untouched by the evils of the world. And to the left of this bed, in a creaky, uncomfortable hospital chair, sat Sasuke. He had not moved for the entirety of Sakura's stay.

He had not moved in 36 hours.

_Flashback_

_By the time Sasuke barged through the doors of Konoha Emergency, one arm supported by the other, Sakura had already been wheeled away by a team of doctors. After another group physically forced him into a sling, the boy walked unbidden into the glass office of the man with whom he'd entrusted his life for the past sixteen years._

"_Save her."_

_Dr. Hiro raised his eyebrows at his most powerful patient. "There's only so much we can do..."_

"_Try everything. I don't care how much it costs."_

"_Sasuke." The man knitted his hands together and studied the boy, who was practically pacing like an animal trapped in a cage. "You know, we can't make her wake up if she doesn't want to. We can't make her live if she doesn't want to."_

"_She wants to!" the teen shouted, oblivious to the stares. "I need her. She knows it."_

"_Does she?" the doctor wanted to know. Sasuke's eyes were wild. "Does she really know you need her as much as you do?"_

_To this he had no answer._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke."

He didn't move, didn't tear his eyes from his cherry blossom. Alexis sighed and pulled a chair up beside him. An hour later she left to report home. All of their friends had come and gone. Shizanu got up periodically to get coffee to stay awake. Kakashi stood outside the door to keep Mishawka out.

"_You can't stop me!" _he'd shouted, as Kakashi half-heartedly attempted to reason with him. _"You can't stop me from seeing my own daughter!"_

"_She doesn't want you there." _The man's voice was uncharacteristically hard. Sasuke had never seen this side of him before.

"_What do you know? You're not her father!"_

"_Neither are you."_

That seemed to do something to the man. He glared at Sasuke, who sat visible through the room's window. He glared right back, the Sharingan bleeding instantly into his eyes. The man left in a huff, cursing every step of the way. Shizanu hadn't even glanced at her husband.

It was going to be a long night.

-

_It was dark. It was so dark that Sakura couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. _

"_Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "Am I…am I dead?"_

"_Nope," came a voice from behind her. Sakura turned, coming face-to-face with…herself?_

"_Oh, god, I'm going crazy."_

"_No you're not," said her clone patiently. "I'm you."_

"_Oh, really?" Sakura asked, bitingly sarcastic, "I had no idea."_

"_What I mean is, I'm your inner-self. Your other half. You know, Inner Sakura?"_

_The girl stared. "Oh."_

_Her inner-self smiled softly. "Yeah. So…any idea how you're gonna get out of here?"_

_Sakura blinked. "Where is __here__, exactly?"_

"_This…" Inner Sakura gestured around to the now ever-changing space around them; the park, the school, her room, the village, "…is your mind."_

"_My...my mind?" echoed Sakura, gaping. Inner Sakura nodded._

"_And you have no idea how I'm supposed to get out of here? To wake up?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_The girl groaned. "Fabulous."_

_Her other half shrugged. "Sorry."_

_Sakura's mind came to halt before her house and the pair of one sat down on the porch steps. It was quiet for a minute, before Inner Sakura turned to her counterpart._

"_Why haven't you told him yet?"_

"_Told..."_

"_Sasuke. That you, or we—"_

"_Oh!" Sakura blushed despite herself. "I...I'm not sure. I guess—I guess I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out." _

"_I see," her inner self replied. "But you are going to tell him, right?"_

"_Yeah...of course." _

_Satisfied, Inner Sakura fell silent again. After a moment, Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh out loud._

"_What?"_

"_It's just..." the girl gave her head a shake of disbelief. "I can't believe I just had a conversation with myself about the guy I love."_

_The spirit smiled coyly. "So you __**do**__ love him."_

_Realization hit like a ton of bricks. Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. It was a bit of a relief, actually, to admit it out loud. But there was still a lot things that needed sorting out._

The truth was, Sakura had spent over a year figuring everything out. When she left for the States, everything she'd ever thought she'd known about herself and Sasuke was shoved brutally into doubt. What they were; friends, best friends, something else...Who they were; herself, a teenager, normal in every sense of the word, except for the pink hair. And him; another teen, scarred, silent, orphaned.

Of course, they'd both argue this. He'd say, or think rather, that she was anything but ordinary. She was beautiful, smart, cared way too much for her own good. This is what he loved about her.

And her, she'd object, quite firmly, that he always knew what to say, when to say it, even if that meant silence. That he was completely dependable, for anything, anytime. This is what she loved about him.

_Love. _A simple four letter word, but only on paper. Out loud, it was a declaration, a promise. Of commitment, of faith. A promise, to always be there, _always._ Whenever, wherever one might be needed. Ready, armed with hugs, kisses, and words of comfort. The thing about love was it needn't be said. You don't need to say I love you to let it be known. Some people can just tell.

Sometimes, in silence, there is love.

It was for this reason that every single person who walked past the hospital room of Sakura Haruno and caught sight of Sasuke Uchiha; silent, staring, Sasuke Uchiha, knew. They knew he loved her.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

It was Christmas Eve.

Thirty-six hours had turned into forty-eight, and forty-eight into fifty-two. Three days. Three days had passed, and Sakura hadn't even twitched. Neither had Sasuke.

He would always be there. When Shizanu arrived first thing in the morning, when almost everyone Sakura had ever known turned up for a visit. And he would still be there when the hospital lights were shut off, some last stragglers ushered out the door. The nurses hadn't even bothered to try and get the boy to leave. He would not, and they knew it.

Every night he slept in a makeshift bed of three, all equally uncomfortable, hospital chairs. It probably killed his back too. But he would do it, not once uttering a word. He did it for her. He did everything for her.

She was his angel, his beacon of light amidst the never-ending darkness. Her smile brought him hope, and her laughter gave him joy. She was the dove; so beautiful and pure, who taught him; the cold, lonely raven, how to fly again.

_**SasuSaku**_

"_Nothing's working!"_

_Sakura grab fistfuls of her hair and let out a small scream of frustration. For the past two hours, she and Inner Sakura had been coming up with ways to get her host back into the conscious world. They tried everything they could think of; hitting Sakura hard enough to cause another black out, finding that "light" in her mind that somehow always seemed present in the movies._

_But as it turned out, while she was in her unconscious limbo, Sakura could not feel pain. Physical pain, like when she hit her head, hard, against the front door of her house in an attempt to knock herself out. The pair had long since abandoned the Haruno home, and now they sat side by side on the Uchiha Memorial Bench, fresh out of ideas._

"_This is getting hopeless."_

_Inner Sakura glanced up sharply. "Don't say that."_

_Sakura looked miserable. Felt that way too. "What if I never wake up?"_

"_Don't talk like that!" Her bolder, smarter self was one her feet. "The minute you start saying things like that, your mind starts to believe them."_

_Even as the words left her mouth, the world around them was changing. The vivid colours and images vanished, giving way to that same darkness. The colour drained from Inner Sakura's face. Her living half stared, horrified._

"_What going on? What's happening?"_

"_Your mind..." she said, "It's taking your negative thoughts and turning them into-"_

_The spirit was cut off by the sudden disappearance of her legs. Sakura barely stifled a shriek as she jumped up. Inner Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders and shook hard._

"_Sakura! Listen to me very carefully. Whatever you might see or hear from this point on is __**not real**__. Do you understand? Your mind is fuelling images with your negative thoughts. Do not believe it, or you will __**never**__ wake up. Hear me? Do not believe __**anything**__."_

_And then she was gone, leaving Sakura more terrified than she'd ever been. _

_**SasuSaku**_

"Sasuke?"

Said teen looked up to see Alexis standing in the doorway. She had two wrapped boxes in her hands. "We got yours wrapped, like you asked."

He nodded at the already substantial pile of gifts next to the TV. "Thanks."

The girl added to the set and turned back to her boss, who'd already looked back at Sakura. Alexis moved next to his chair and glanced down at her friend.

"She's going to wake up, right?"

It came out strangled. Sasuke looked up to see his young employee fighting back tears. He stood, turning her by her shoulder to face him. "'Lex, everything's gonna be okay. Sakura will wake up. I promise. Okay?"

She nodded; even though they both knew even he was unable to definitely keep that promise. Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Sometimes even he was in need of a little reassurance. But, unbeknownst to them, on that chilly Christmas Eve, all that faith would reap its rewards.

_**SasuSaku**_

_Sakura was not afraid of the dark. She almost always had something to distract herself, something else to think about. But this time she had nothing. Even Inner Sakura was gone. The girl was completely alone in this suffocating darkness. It wasn't normal, this empty abyss. In the words of her favourite yellow sponge: __**"This isn't your average everyday darkness, this is...ADVANCED darkness."**_

"_Geez, now I'm quoting a cartoon." The girl sighed. Now what?_

"_Sakura."_

_She trapped a scream in her throat, and ever-so-cautiously, turned. Imagine her surprise when she found not only Sasuke, but the core eight, her mother, and basically the people who made up the living portion of her list of "important people." They were all glowing, their silhouettes outlined with an unreal light. And before Sakura could even open her mouth to say something, anything, she recalled Inner Sakura's warning._

"_**Do not believe anything."**_

_The girl drew a deep breath, the task taking a lot more effort than usually necessary. She studied the group, which consisted of, as aforementioned, Sasuke, the core eight, her mother, her aunt, and Kakashi-sensei. He was now on the list. Kiba was not. They were all wearing expressions that Sakura had never seen on any, save her best friend, but even that was on very rare occasions. _

_Cold, contempt, distaste, all bordering towards something worse. Her silver-haired teacher stepped forward, pointing a gloved finger at Sakura's forehead; at her forehead protector._

"_You are not worthy of the title kunoichi."_

_Her stomach plummeted along with her jaw. The man wasn't finished._

"_You do not deserve to wear the hitai-ate of Hiroko Haruno."_

_--_

_Silence. _

_Before Sakura could say or do anything other than gape, Kakashi had turned on his heel and walked away. The group parted to let him pass, and the man continued on, not once looking back, until he vanished, swallowed by the dark. _

_It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Sakura could barely comprehend what she was seeing, let alone what she heard. What was this? A "Let's bash Sakura 'cuz we're the people she cares for most" fest?_

_And then her aunt took Kakashi's place. "I wish you hadn't lived with me last year. You were such a nuisance." The spite in the woman's voice cut through Sakura's shock like the sharpest kunai. "Just think of all the better things I could have been doing all that time!" Satsuma laughed bitterly, leering at her niece. Then she too walked back into the dark._

_And it went on. One by one, the core eight chipped away at Sakura's heart and reason. __**It's not real, don't believe them...**_

_By the time Neji stepped forward, the girl had taken to putting her hands over her ears. But try as she might, she could still hear him. _

"_You do not belong."_

_In Sakura's unconscious state, she could not feel pain. But that was physical pain. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, meant nothing. Still, the ache in her chest would not die. Sakura had no real defence against emotional pain. Boy, could she ever feel it. _

_**SasuSaku**_

"No...not real...don't believe..."

Sasuke was out of his chair before the air had fully entered his lungs. "Saki? It's me, Sasuke. Can you hear me?"

But it seemed she could not. The doctors tried everything, but Sakura continued to mutter and whimper. Her heart rate skyrocketed. For the first time in days, Sasuke walked out of the room, unable to stand it any longer. Outside, Shizanu was crying softly. The boy turned away, pulling out his cell phone. He couldn't believe who he was calling.

He was calling the one person he knew without a doubt could save Sakura. But this was also the one person Sasuke despised more than anything. This was the price. And he would pay it.

"Put Itachi Uchiha on the line. Tell him if he doesn't want the death of Sakura Haruno on his conscience, he will talk to me."

--

_Gaara. _

_How could she not have noticed him? Maybe he had appeared while Sakura had closed her eyes as well as ears, in an effort to block it all out. During that little resistance, the girl had come to understand what was happening. _

_Dark thoughts; negative thoughts that had banished Inner Sakura, preventing the spirit from coming to her aid. Throw in Sakura's list of precious people, and you have a "Let's throw all of Sakura's insecurities in her face" fest. Fun, eh?_

_See, Sakura connected her important people to every aspect of her past and present life. And it's only natural that she'd have qualms and doubts about her life, right? But the thing was, she never really had to confront those doubts. Until now._

_The young Kazekage's voice was flat, but not quite emotionless. She had to force herself not to shiver. _

"_You were not a good first friend."_

_Sakura's throat burned. As her mother told her, all with a twisted smile on her face, how she wished she'd never left the States, tears welled unbidden in her eyes. Her lungs weren't quite working like they were supposed to. The paint took her back to that eventful encounter with Sai, and that crushing tackle. Funny that she'd choose that particular memory to recollect._

_Sakura supposed pain was a very good incentive._

_**SasuSaku**_

"The Mangekyo Sharingan. How do you activate it?"

Sasuke listened as his older brother sighed. "You can't."

"That's bullshit," he snarled, familiar hatred overwhelming the teen at once. "That's a lie Itachi, and you know it. How can you say that when you were the one obsessed with the family heritage, the secrets of our clan. How can you tell me that when you used it to show me how you _killed our parents_!"

His voice rose until it cracked, and Sasuke half-attempted a deep breath. "Tell me."

"What I mean is," Itachi began calmly, "_You_ can't. You, Sasuke, can't activate the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"What? Why?" Panic had set in. What now?

"You can't, little brother, because you will never be able to kill Sakura."

--

Power, every kind of power, came with a price, with some kind of sacrifice. Even this power.

"You mean..." Sasuke was barely able to form the words.

"To obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, you must kill your best friend."

That ton of bricks seemed to be making the rounds. Kill Sakura? It wasn't even a legal thought in his mind. Absolutely not. To kill his best friend, his love, Sasuke would give himself up without even thinking.

_Well, there goes that plan. Unless..._

"You have to do it."

Was Sasuke out of his mind? Possibly. But he would do anything it took to save her. Anything. Still, there was a slight problem.

"In case you forgot, Sasuke, I'm in prison. I can't exactly leave whenever I want to."

Stupid law. Always getting in the way of a perfectly good plan.

_**SasuSaku**_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_She couldn't even look at him. Sakura's chest heaved as she held back tremendous, aching sobs. This was going to hurt like hell._

_Words fell from his lips, a cruel smile on his face. The tears fell unchecked now as Sakura gasped for air. The pain...it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her sobs echoed in the unending chamber of shadow. His footsteps were like stab wounds to the heart. _

_And then, finally, Sakura was alone at last._

_All alone._

_**SasuSaku**_

"What am I supposed to say to the judge? Please hurry up; I have to go save my brother's girlfriend from certain insanity?"

"No..." Sasuke began slowly, the gears in his mind whirring. "That's what you say to the Hokage."

Silence descended on the line as a very pregnant woman was wheeled past, shrieking.

"The-the Hokage? Sasuke, are you crazy? You'll never get an audience with the Third, especially to release a murderous convict!"

"Glad you finally come clean," the boy growled. "But you're forgetting one important thing, brother dear."

"Which is...?"

"We're Uchihas."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Absolutely not!"

The Third Hokage slapped a frustrated hand on his dark. When he heard Sasuke Uchiha had requested an audience with him, he'd never imagined the reason why. Never in a million years had he imagined the boy's requested to be the temporary release of his older brother. His murderous older brother.

"What-why...what makes you think I can just order the release of an S-class criminal whenever I want to?"

_Because you're the Hokage. _Sasuke knew it was a rhetorical question. Still, his patience was thinning. They were running out of time. The doctors said if Sakura's heart rate didn't slow, they were in trouble.

Big trouble.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, I don't have time to—"

"Why do you need your brother?"

The teen resisted the urge to groan. "Lord Hokage, Sakura Haruno is in some sort of coma. At the moment, her heart rate is dangerously high. If we don't get inside her mind and figure out what's causing..."

He stopped short, the possible outcome weighing heavily on his mind and heart. _Sakura..._

The Third leaned back thoughtfully, stroking his chin. Sasuke paced anxiously, worried that the pressure would force something unpleasant out of his mouth.

The man remembered young Miss Sakura. She was difficult to forget, with the pink hair and all. They'd first met at the Suna Treaty mission briefing, at the funeral for her grandfather, and for that of Sasuke's parents. She was certainly an amazing girl.

"And you're sure no one else is able to perform this jutsu?"

Had he forgotten the reason Itachi was in prison? Sasuke clenched his fists, digging his fingernails in his palms. "No one."

He could see the man still had doubts. "You know, if Itachi escapes, it will be on your head."

"That's the risk sir, yes."

The Hokage leaned forward, and for a moment Itachi flashed before Sasuke's eyes. "Truth be told, Sasuke, I still don't quite understand why you're going to all this trouble. Is it really worth the risk?"

The boy saw red. "I love her. Is that not worth the risk? Is love not good enough?"

_**SasuSaku**_

_All of a sudden, she had no tears left. _

_Sakura sat on the cold dark space that would normally be the ground or the floor, but with the pith black, it was hard to tell. Her head was replaying the past hour without relent. She couldn't believe it. Why this? Why now? Why these people? And why did it feel like there was more to come? Like someone else was about to..._

_Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her gut was true. There __**was**__ someone else. Someone else she'd named inside Gaara's sand who hadn't taken a jab at her heart. And for some reason she couldn't explain, the thought made her insides burn with anger. Jumping to her feet, the girl shouted to the empty space above her head. _

"_Come on Itachi! Aren't you gonna insult me too? Are you gonna tell me I'm a crappy football player, that I'm not good enough to have relations with the Uchiha Clan? C'mon Itachi, bring it on! Nothing could hurt more." The floodgates had opened up again. "Nothing could hurt more."_

_**SasuSaku**_

More than a few eyebrows went up Sasuke and his disguised older brother barged through the door of Sakura's hospital room, while some of Konoha's most elite ex-shinobi positioned themselves outside the door.

Kurenai, Gai, and Tsunade exchanged greetings with Kakashi, who hadn't moved since arriving that morning. Mishawka had come down several times, but left upon seeing the silver-haired man.

"Does Sasuke really think Itachi will do it?" Tsunade wondered aloud. Kakashi shrugged. "Right now, he doesn't have much of a choice."

Inside, Itachi was going over the plan.

"You'll have to open her eyelids for me. I can only keep it up for so long, or else Sakura's coma might end up being longer."

Shizanu paled noticeably. The man turned to her, his crimson eyes serious. "Mrs. Haruno. I swear I will do everything in my power to save Sakura. Now I know this doesn't sound like much coming from me, but I truly care for your daughter."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. His brother smiled. It was a somewhat eerie sight. "Sakura's always had a certain influence over the Uchiha Clan."

The woman blinked back tears as the ghost of a smile graced her lips. "Just bring her back."

--

_First it was pitch black, and now this? Deep, blood crimson, as far as the eye could see. The dirt was even red. The only thing the colour immediately brought to mind was...the Sharingan._

"_Sakura."_

_So she'd been right. Itachi had finally made his appearance. He was standing about five feet away, looking the same as ever. Once she got over her shock, the girl glared at him. "So what's it gonna be?"_

_He stared. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Aren't you gonna poke fun at my life? Insult me?"_

_He was thoroughly perplexed for several seconds. "Sakura, I'm not here to insult you. I'm here to bring you back."_

_This stunned her, but only for a moment. "How do I know? You're in jail. How can you be inside my mind when you're on the other side of town?"_

"_Because I'm not in jail. I'm in your hospital room. Sasuke had to appeal to the Hokage."_

"_But why you?"_

"_Do you know anyone else with the Mangekyo Sharingan?" _

_He had a point. But Sakura still wasn't convinced. "But is this real? How do I know this is really happening, and not just my head trying to make me crazy?"_

_There was a very long pause. She almost smirked triumphantly, but the motion froze halfway. _

"_Larry."_

_And then came the whole jaw-dropping, eye-popping, heart pumping moment of complete surprise. __**You know I'd still be your best friend if you were a Larry.**_

_There was no way Itachi could have known about what was one of their most intimate conversations ever. Unless Sasuke had told him about it. Which meant..._

"_Believe me now?"_

_She could barely breathe. "Sure do."_

_**SasuSaku**_

Her heart was beating normally again. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. The worst, for now, was over. The boy gripped the hand-written scroll in his left hand. The scroll stamped with the seal of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, signed by the Third Hokage.

_Come on, brother._

_**SasuSaku**_

"_Are you scared?"_

_It was an appropriate, yet somehow strange question. But it still merited an answer. _

"_Yes."_

_It was totally creepy, even she had to admit it. Sakura knew of this famous genjutsu, propertied solely by the Uchiha Clan. You know, the only possessors of the Sharingan bloodline limit, which you sort of need to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Three days in this crimson world lasted mere minutes in reality. The user had the power to make one relieve their worst memories, or their worst fears. _

_Most people, once trapped inside, don't live to make it out again. This is what she knew, and it scared her out of her mind._

"_So..." Sakura wondered how Itachi was so perfectly calm. "What happened?"_

_He knew how she'd ended up in this situation; how else would Sasuke get him to agree to save her? The alternative meaning though, wasn't something Sakura really wanted to think about. So for the first time since his arrival, she looked away from Itachi._

"_I...I don't really wanna talk about it."_

_The Uchiha seemed to accept this, and for a moment or two, the pair fell into silence. Now that the subject had been breached, the teen couldn't shake the pain that had suddenly relapsed. Of course, Itachi, being Sasuke's older brother and all, noticed._

"_You sure you don't want to talk?"_

_Sakura turned back to the man, the dull ache in her chest intensifying. And then, before either of them could blink, it all came tumbling out. Everything; the people, the hurtful things they'd said. Sakura repeated it all, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_...and Sasuke-h-he" She stopped short, the pain coming back tenfold. By now the girl was choking back sobs, trying desperately to regain some sense of control. But so far, no luck._

_Itachi, sensing an eminent collapse, snapped his fingers, causing a bench to appear behind her, and for Sakura to sink down onto it, shaking._

"_Sakura." The man's voice was so unlike the tone he'd used in his conversation with his younger brother, but it still held the ring of a command. "What did he say?"_

_The elder Uchiha vanished, reappearing instantly less than two feet in front of her. She couldn't look at him, as if what Sasuke had said would hurt him as it had her._

"_H-he said..." Sakura's voice was less than a whisper._

"_He said h-he hated me."_

* * *

"_Sasuke doesn't hate you."_

_It was the only thing Itachi could think of to say. But what better than the truth? _

_Sakura took great, shuddering breaths. "I know he doesn't, it's just...it felt so __**real**__. And it __**hurt**__, Itachi. It hurt so much..."_

_The Uchiha waited patiently as she collected herself. _

"_He loves you, you know."_

_Sakura jerked up. Itachi continued, seemingly oblivious. "He took a huge gamble, getting me here. Sasuke put his life on the line for you, Sakura."_

_The girl's eyes turned into bright jade moons, and her mouth fell open. "What?"_

_Itachi turned his crimson gaze on her, and she had to try her hardest not to flinch. "What do you think will happen if I escape? If I say, dispel the genjustu and just poof out of Konoha? Who do you think will take the blame?"_

_Fear and pain did nothing to stop Sakura's quick mind. __**Sasuke-kun...**_

_There were a lot of questions she could potentially ask. __Why**, **__well, that was obvious, no one wanted to spend a lifetime in prison after all. How__...once again, obvious. But could he make it? Judging by the method used to land himself in jail, Sakura would have to say yes. _

_As much as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, she couldn't. Itachi was a murderer, and always would be. Which left only one possible question._

"_Will you? Escape?"_

_Sasuke's elder brother looked away, and Sakura was suddenly struck by how much the Uchiha siblings really resembled one another. Finally:_

"_No. I won't. I have to pay for what I did."_

_She had nothing to say to that._

**Sa**_**suSaku**_

It was deathly quiet in Sakura's hospital room. Itachi was completely motionless next to the bed. Forty-five minutes had passed. One hour was the limit. He had to hurry. At one point, Sasuke oculd have sworn he saw a pained expression on his brother's face, but it quickly vanished. All they could do was wait.

_**SasuSaku**_

"_How do you know? That Sasuke-kun..." _

_She was hesitant to ask. The pair had never really discussed the issue._

"_Oh, wake up Sakura. Open your eyes. Even a blind man could tell." It came out a little harsher than he'd intended. "He's my brother. Of course I know."_

_As Sakura stared, in place, the man sighed. "I have to go."_

_He vanished, along with his crimson world. But his words echoed endlessly._

_**Wake up, Sakura.**_

_**Open your eyes.**_

_Everything spun. _

_**Open your eyes.**_

When Sakura did as ordered, she was looking at Itachi, who gave her a sly wink, and disappeared.

* * *

The next several hours blurred together in quick succession. Sakura's doctors insisted in keeping her overnight for observation. The medical world would be talking for years, they said. She was the only minor, besides Sasuke, of course, to undergo the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan and live to talk about it. Not that she did.

Sakura recalled the expression on her mother's face when she'd turned to her, and the teen knew she'd never forget it. The overwhelming happiness in Shizanu's eyes would be forever engrained in Sakura's memory; a testament to the unwavering hope of a mother who loves unconditionally.

The core eight arrived as one; the girls all crying, Naruto with one of his famous bear hugs, Neji and Shikamaru with smiles, which Sakura knew was all she'd get from them. They had manly images to maintain, after all.

After many promises to return for a Christmas gift exchange, and a message announcing the departure of Gaara and Temari from Suna, the girl found herself utterly exhausted. Sasuke, who hadn't left the room since her return to consciousness, said, "Go to sleep, Sakura."

She was already half gone. "You'll stay with me, right Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

Even after everything, Sasuke knew he'd never get tired of watching her sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Christmas Day passed as it always should; with many smiles and joyous exclamations, and hugs all around. Shizanu had brought all the gifts that Sakura had so carefully chosen for her friends, so she was well prepared.

To Shikamaru, she gave a book of strategies to their favourite sport.

To Naruto, a pair of drumsticks, stamped with **Property of Future Hokage.**

Ino received a five-hundred dollar gift certificate to the largest mall in Fire Country, in the Sand. She also got travel arrangements to get there.

Tenten was issued a one-of-a-kind collection: every single weapon possible used by the shinobi of old, all proudly displayed in glass cases. This one took planning, connections, and some of Sakura's charismatic charm.

Hinata's gift was similar to Naruto's, only her drumsticks were engraved with _Actions speak louder than words. _

But out of all the possible gifts for all her friends, Neji had been the hardest. Even more so than Sasuke, who got a video of herself in the States. A Day In A Year Without My Best Friend. She had no idea what to get the Hyuuga that he couldn't just buy for himself. And then she found it. The perfect gift.

On that little walk with him all those months ago, Sakura had learned a few things about Neji Hyuuga. She learned that he was indeed cousin to Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. He told her that he was part of the branch family, different from Hinata's. They were treated differently than the main house, and he had the mark on his left arm to prove it.

_A bird locked in a cage, _the green tattoo wrapped around his left wrist. The boy wore a leather band to cover it up. Just the sight of it made Sakura cringe at all the horrible things Neji must have been put through. But one thing was by far the worst.

He told her how, one night, four year-old Hinata was kidnapped from her bed, and how her father, Neji's uncle, had rescued her, eliminating the threat. Now, the policy at that time was, with the Allied Nations; a life for a life.

The Hyuuga Clan had been very reluctant to throw their leader into the lion's den, so to speak. So the plan was devised, to offer his _identical twin brother_, Neji's father, in his place. As much as the boy had begged, pleaded, and argued, the plan was executed. He never trusted his uncle again. In fact, the only person from the main house that Neji associated himself with was Hinata.

She had been the only one truly sorry.

Sakura had sensed at once that this was something the stoic Hyuuga didn't divulge very often, if at all. So when Christmas rolled around a few months later, it took some well-placed, name-dropping phone calls to Suna, and Gaara, along with a butt load of sheer dumb luck to secure the forehead protector of Hizashi Hyuuga.

"This...was hard to get." Sakura handed to Neji a small, long box, the kind expensive jewellery came in. "I didn't know what to get you, since you could probably buy everything anyway. But I figured..."

She stopped, as Neji had begun to pull the lid. Inside, on the little velvet cushions, sat the hitai-ate. The navy material was well won with age, and a small patch of rust was visible on the metal plate. But the symbol of Konoha, of the Leaf ninja homeland, was still perfectly clear. The boy and his cousin clearly recognized the gift, and for once, Neji didn't have words. Sakura just smiled at him.

"I figured you might feel the same way I did."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At last, Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left with gifts in their hands. They just stared at each other, a long inevitable talk nipping at the heels of their silence. From this day forward, things between them would never be the same. This they knew, and this they feared.

With ninja-like stealth and speed, Neji and the others slipped out of the room, carrying their assorted boxes and bags. They had expected this. Together, the six friends filed down the hall, into the second floor's lobby. And there they waited.

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura—"

The duo fell silent, trying to decide who got to speak first. Sakura bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

He looked up from the floor. "Sorry? For what?" He appeared almost angry. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura."

"I-I know!" the girl was quick to agree before he got the wrong idea. "I just- I feel bad for dragging you into all of this."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Don't."

"But—"

"Don't, Sakura." The boy sounded uncannily like his brother for a moment. "You didn't drag me into anything. You know exactly why I do what I do."

She flinched involuntarily.

"Besides," Sasuke continued, his voice sober. "I almost lost you." He shot her an almost-glare. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Sakura sat shocked for almost a full minute. "Do I...Did you forget, Sasuke? About memorial night? You could've killed yourself!"

They were getting equally riled up. The Uchiha began to pace at the foot of her bed, feeling the same way he had in the Hokage's office; anxious, scared, and somewhat hopeless.

"I didn't ask you to be there!"

She replied with an icy, "I could say the same to you."

The silence that followed was almost as painful as the argument. Suddenly, Sasuke sat himself down next to Sakura on the bed, thrusting the two boxes into her hands.

"Here."

She frowned at the abrupt change of subject, but knew it was to calm them both down, before either of them said anything they regretted. Sakura opened the fist box, apparently form the staff of the Uchiha Manor, and opened it.

A photo album, leather bound, with a grinning Sakura and Sasuke inside the centre square. Underneath, in curved silver script: _Together 'Til the End.'_

-o-

She was crying. Big, fat tears splashed onto page after page of glossy photographs. A perfect timeline of the **SasuSaku **friendship. From the week of their first meeting, all the way to Talent Night. How the girls had managed to get their hands on that one, Sakura had no idea.

It was beautiful.

Silently, Sasuke pried the album from her grip and replaced it with his gift. Sakura took a moment to ponder the possibilities. Between everything from the core eight: a book on shinobi medicine, a rosewood box filled with the highest quality guitar picks, a year's supply of Ramen from Ichikaru, and chibi dolls of herself and Sasuke) and the Sand siblings (A bed and bath set, beautiful scrolls with some life sayings) , the teen couldn't possibly want or need anything else.

But Sasuke, amazing, darling Sasuke, had thought of something else.

A camera. The best money could buy (of course) fully equipped with a tripod, lenses, and anything else she might possibly need. The tears fell even faster as she looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"I figured you need a new hobby."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The presents had all been cleared away, and the pair was ready to talk again.

"I was...so scared..." To Sakura's wonder, tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes. It made her cry all over again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

This time he didn't get mad at her for saying it. He held her close, half-afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her all over again.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke nodded as she leaned out his grip.

"Why'd you tell Itachi about Larry?"

The boy rose an eyebrow, shrugging. "To make sure you'd know."

"But why that?" She was starting to babble. It made Sasuke want to kiss her.

"I mean...I love you and everything, but that doesn't mean—"

**Freeze.**

Sasuke stared at her, wide-eyed. "Say it again," he breathed. Sakura smiled that beautiful smile.

"I love you."

_**SasuSaku**_

They say home is where the heart is. For sixteen years, for Sakura, it had been the Haruno house. But after this, she doubted it. For a time, the Uchiha Manor had subbed in, and perhaps would one day take over. Someday.

Sakura could still taste the tears mingled in their kiss that night. She couldnt tell whose they were, though. But it didnt matter. Not then. Didn't matter that her parents would be getting a divorce, Shizanu Harunos final stand. Not that shed have to talk to Itachi tomorrow. To thank him.

None of that mattered, because right now, at this moment. Sakura was in Sasukes arms.

And his heart.

She was finally home again.

**THE END**

* * *

**INTENSE AUTHORS NOTE:**

There. There it is, guys. Eleven months of hard work, crazy writers block, and some amazing inspiration.

Thanks for sticking with me, through it all. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Thank you to , for existing. Thank you to Steph, an awesome friend. Thank you to all you readers and reviewers out there, for supporting me.

Thanks to Cam, my amazingly tall friend who know what it means to write a 67 625 word story.

Thanks to Rajiv, who wanted to read this without even knowing the plot line.

And thank you to Sakura and Sasuke. For without you, there would be no story.

Cheers!

Annie.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **You all know what I'm gonna say.

**Summary: **The epilogue isn't for what happens; it's for what happened, and what eventually will.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So what are we looking for exactly?"

A twenty-two year-old Sakura Haruno straightened on her knees to glance at her boyfriend of six years, Sasuke Uchiha. The young man brushed dust from his pants with a shrug, looking lost.

"It's...a velvet box. My mom's favourite piece of jewellery, she said. She left it to me."

The woman nodded, eyeing the bedside table across the room. They were currently in the bedroom of Sasuke's parents, cleaning it out. It was time, he said. Time to let go of old memories, and old grief. Besides, Sakura was due to move into the Manor in a few days, so there was no better time for a fresh start.

"I'm gonna check if any of the girls have seen it."

The Uchiha made his way around the stacks of boxes that were clustered everywhere and out the door. Sakura stood and stretched, sitting down on what she found out to be the most comfortable bed ever. As the woman had to actually try not to lie down and take a nap, she took a moment to wonder how she made it.

The dynamic duo had gone through University together with their friends. Along for that ride was Jesse, along with most of the other girls a year later. All except Allie, who graduated high school with the entire Manor in the audience. They'd all gone on to be different people: artists, writers, designers, teachers, but finally arriving, _returning_, to the place they all called home.

The Band of Misfits, as their boss called them, had faced every kind of parental tragedy; Divorce, abuse, abandonment, disownment, and even death. But somehow, they'd all just happened to apply for the many positions at the exact same place. Throw in Madeline, James, and Shizanu and you have Sakura's overlarge, super-extended family. And, of course, Sasuke.

Several loud shrieks jolted Sakura out of her daze and back to the present. She thought nothing of it. The girls had always been like that. Even after most moved out, there always had to be sometime where they were all together. Today just happened to be one of those days.

A box a few feet away was towering dangerously, making the medic-in-training get up and grab it. It had no marking of any kind, not even a label as to the contents. Curiosity overwhelming her, pried the flaps apart and peered inside.

It was the box of photography-related items that the woman had packed herself, but obviously forgotten to label. And on the very top of the heap was a picture of eight green-gowned, tassel-capped best friends.

* * *

The core eight had remained the core eight. Sakura and Sasuke shared two of the best dorms on campus with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They split the rent at the girls' insistence. After four years of school, employment was almost immediate. 

Ino took over her mother's beloved flower shop, and also worked part-time as a hair stylist. Hinata became a teacher, and now taught World History at the gang's old high school.

Naruto and Shikamaru took their passion for football to the ultimate level as coaches, signing with the village's pro team right out of the gate. With the blonde's amazing tackling ability, and his partner's strategy, they were quite a pair. The degree in Physical Education was just a bonus.

Neji and Tenten also remained a team, opening a fencing studio. A perfect fit.

Sasuke majored in Business, taking over his father's company and becoming the youngest CEO in Japan in the process. He did it for the family.

Sakura was the only one who remained in school, studying medicine. It took a lot of work and all-nighters, including trips to school and back, because she didn't want to live alone in a huge dorm. But it was what she wanted. Sakura was truly content, and it felt good.

_**SasuSaku**_

That bedside table was just begging to be opened. The white paint was dull and chipped. The legs and drawer were beautifully carved, the knob a commanding brass. An antique. Ever so carefully, the cherry blossom opened the drawer, wincing slightly at the creak she drew out. Inside, next to an equally beautiful hand mirror, sat a small, square velvet box.

For a long moment, Sakura stared at it. What could be so amazing that it merited the title of Mikoto Uchiha's Most Prized? A bracelet perhaps. A bracelet of diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. Or maybe a brooch. A crystal brooch, a flower or a dove. So many possibilities.

She knew she should have at least waited for Sasuke to return, or at least call out to tell him she'd found it. But somehow, for some reason, Sakura was unable to.

The sound of footsteps moving up the staircase signalled the Uchiha's return from his interrogations. Deciding the time was right, the young woman opened the tiny velvet box. Inside, on a dark cushion, sat a ring.

Silver-wrought, a mounted diamond half-circle was shining brilliantly, completed by a deep ruby opposite. Two more tiny diamonds sat on opposing ends, one to the left of the ruby, the other right of the larger diamond. It took Sakura several seconds to realize what she was looking at. The Uchiha Fan; renowned symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sakura spun around in surprise, nearly dropping the box and its' contents. Sasuke stood in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe. The pose, along with the expression in his eyes, of a deep, distance sadness, brought her back to that memorial night six years ago. She was stunned by how much it still hurt.

The woman nodded silently as the man made his way to her. A snow white envelope was cradled between his fingers. On the front, in flowing beautiful script, was a single sentence: _To be opened only by the current girlfriend of an Uchiha._

Eyebrows knit together in a motion of strange curiosity, Sakura slipped her finger underneath the flap, pulling out a thrice folded piece of paper. The same flowing writing filled the page.

_Dear Little Miss, _

_If you're reading this, then it means one of my sons has finally become a man._

Green eyes darted up to meet onyx, searching for an answer. All she got was: "Keep reading." And so Sakura read.

_A long time ago, the first Uchiha son was presented a ring, a ring bearing the symbol of his family. His mother told his that when he found the woman he would take for his __wife, he was to give her that ring. That ring told the world that she was loved by an Uchiha, and that she would become a member of the family and clan. And although many sought the ring, only one's true love was allowed to wear it._

_Uchihas had a rule about marriage; once it was done, there was no going back. _

_Eventually the son became a man and husband, soon having a son of his own. He too, was given the sacred family heirloom and told to fall in love. The ring was passed down from mother to son. The daughters wore the rings given by their husbands, and the Uchiha band. And so it went on._

_When my husband proposed to me, my new mother told me the story of the ring. When my first son was born, he knew it too. When my second came along, it was decided whoever married first would receive the ring. _

_So, let me be the first to congratulate you, the woman who stole my son's heart. __Because now he wants to marry you, and you will bear the fan of the Uchiha Clan.__ The only requirement is the passing of the ring, which you will wear until your wedding day, and a copy is made._

_Welcome to the family._

_Mikoto__ Uchiha_

By the time she got to the end, Sakura's hands trembled and her eyes had misted over with tears. Sasuke was blurred at the edges as he reached out and picked up the ring from where it sat on the bedside table. The abrupt ringing of the doorbell sounded up the stairs, followed by the stampeding of feet. Neither moved. It was the core eight, dropping by for their weekly dinner party of sorts.

Nice timing. The woman wondered for a moment if they knew.

Sasuke stared wistfully at the engagement ring as his beloved held back tears. "You know, my mom told me the story of the ring the exact same day we met."

Fate just had to be like that, didn't it? Sakura brushed away a few of the most daring and reckless tears. You weren't supposed to mourn the death of a loved one when you were being proposed to. Rules had nothing on her.

The Uchiha smiled that soft smile that made him beautiful. "Saki...I don't really know what I'm doing, but here goes." He took a deep breath, and Sakura smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"You've been my best friend since we were six. You know me better than anyone. You were always there for me, even when all I would do was push everyone and everything away. You saved me, Sakura. And for that I was always be thankful."

If either of them had taken the quickest second to look at the door, all their friends and family would be staring right back. Silence was key to preserving this precious moment.

Sasuke's little smile grew into a somewhat rueful grin. "And even though it took me nine years to figure it out; I love you. I love you so much, just the thought of being without you kills me."

The young man's eyes shone. "You are the most amazing person I know. You're sweet, and beautiful...there aren't even words to describe it. I consider myself the luckiest guy I the world to see you smile every day."

There was a small pause as the teenage Sasuke breathed new air. "And since I refuse to let this become cheesier than it already is..."

On cue, a childish giggle slipped from Sakura's lips. Good old Sasuke-kun.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for._

Sasuke Uchiha got down on one knee in front of the girl who was his entire world, and asked the question.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

* * *

For the next several seconds, all Sakura could do was keep those eminent sobs from rising in her throat. After regaining a tiny, immeasurable amount of control, a watery smile surfaced.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Without missing a beat, the young man went right along. "Yeah, Saki?"

Old nostalgia was invading them. "Remember when we were ten, and the teacher was explaining how a man proposes?"

Brow wrinkled in amused confusion, Sasuke replied. "I remember."

The childish cherry blossom before him feigned serious expectation. "And do you remember what I said to that?"

The young man stayed perfectly still as the gears in his mind went to work. He was a bit surprised he could still remember that day at all. But because it had been important for Sakura, the little boy in his had retained it.

_Flashback_

_"...And that, boys and girls, is how a man proposes to the woman he marries."_

_On all sides of ten year-old Sasuke, girls sighed dreamily and boys cackled. Proposals, marriage, it was all a long ways away. __on__ his right, little Sakura had her tiny hand in the air, untamed curiosity in her eyes. _

_The middle-aged woman at the front of the class raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"_

_Sakura swallowed. Sasuke knew she was gathering her courage. "Why?"_

_The class was silent. The teacher stared. __"Why what?"_

_She bit her lip. "Why does a man have to bend down on one knee when he wants to marry someone?"_

_It was silent once again. "Why...well because." The question had obviously never come up before. __Sakura was not satisfied with this answer. _

_"Because why?"_

_"Because that's how it is!" The woman was almost frantic, hysterical. The little girl frowned slightly, set her jaw, and declared. "No man is going to bend down to me! If he wants to marry me, he can stand up like a regular person!"_

_And so it would be._

_End Flashback_

That rueful little smile returned, accompanied by a small chuckle. Sasuke stood, taking one of Sakura's hands in his, and asked again. "Saki, will you marry me?"

She was all aglow. "Yes. Oh god, yes."

He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand, sealing the promise that came along with a sweet kiss. Their observers could contain themselves no longer as the room exploded with cheers.

* * *

It was an array of ecstatic emotion. The older women cried. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and James clasped Sasuke on the shoulder and congratulated him in that way men do.

Sakura let those tears of happiness flow, too overwhelmed to hold them back any longer. She found it somewhat comical, that Fate had chosen what was possibly the most clichéd way to close a chapter of her life and begin another. But then again, the young woman's entire life had practically been one big cliché.

After all, how many people can say they married the best friend they've had since six years old?

All the young female occupants of the room danced around the bride-to-be, chanting. "You're gonna be an U_chi_ha! You're gonna be an U_chi_ha!"

Amidst all the hugs and best wishes, a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling her flush against someone's chest. A delicious shiver ran the length of her as Sasuke put his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"_Mrs. Uchiha._"

Mrs. Uchiha. She was going to marry the guy of her dreams, and become a part of the famed Uchiha Clan. In due time, her name would become Sakura Uchiha.

_Sakura Uchiha._

How she liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Everybody satisfied? You better be, because that's as good as it's gonna get. I'll leave the rest of their life story up to you. It's what imagination's for, you know. Thanks again to everyone who stuck with me. And a big shout out to Steph and Mozelle, because you guys where there when the end finally became the end. Thanks you two.

I really hope you guys keep reviewing, even if it's over.

Till next time,

Annie.


	18. THANK YOU

**This isn't a new chapter. Sorry to burst your bubble if anyone was thinking it. **

I just realized today that **Catch Me **has received the honour of over 55, 500 hits, 285 reviews, and just shy of 260 favourites. I just wanted to say thanks. Because I don't get a chance to thank everybody who reviews, I wanted to do a huge blanket one.

THANK YOU. THIS IS ME SHOWERING YOU ALL WITH VIRTUAL HAPPY CONFETTI. THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWED BY ME MIGHT UNDERSTAND THE REFERENCE.

Thank you for putting me so close to 300 reviews. Because 300 is a huge-ass number.

Please favourite me, tell your friends, get the word out. Nothing makes an author (well, me at least) happier than knowing that her work has been read by lots of people. Everyone is different, which makes for different opinions and reviews. Actually, I think I've only been flamed twice this entire project. Not that I'm gonna point fingers.

Which basically means REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Thank you (I obviously can't say it enough) for all your support in my other stories, and a big hug to those of you who have crossed the border between my fanfiction and fictionpress accounts. I don't actually know everyone who has since a lot of reviews were anonymous, but whatever.

(I'd love some fresh opinions over there, if anyone hasn't caught the hint yet)

Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

3

Annie


End file.
